The Flame (previously Take My Hand)
by shaineland
Summary: Hermione's world was filled with pain and suffering. Certainly more than any child should have to go through. Everything changed the day two men came knocking at her parent's door. Will Hermione finally be able to have a life without horror, or will it only get worse? AU DM/HG, other couples.
1. Chapter 1

author's note: This fiction is AU. It is a bit Dark, but not always. When I say Dark, I simply mean that some bad things happen. But it will be sweet as well. This is a love story after all. My characters are probably OOC as well, and for that I apologize to those of you that detest that. Still, I hope whomever does read this, will enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own part of the Harry Potter franchise, nor did I create any of these fantastic characters; Ms. JK Rowling did. There might be a few OC's, but hopefully they will only add to my storyline.

Hermione Granger sat on the edge of her bed and stared out the window at the tree across the street. She thought it might be an elm, but tree species weren't exactly where her strengths lay. It had happened again. She and her parents had been sitting at the dining room table, silent as usual, when her father began speaking in that quiet tone that always inspired fear.

The school had called. They told her mother that all of the lights in the auditorium had blown out at the same time. All of the students from Year Five at her Primary School had been in the huge room watching Schindler's List. Hermione had never seen it before and it was heartbreaking. So when all of the lights burst, the educators just automatically thought of her. These days they blamed every little thing on her. William Granger was furious to get that call. He was embarrassed that his child could do such destruction. He was embarrassed that once again her mother had been called, and Helen Granger's work day had been disrupted. William and Helen were dentists. Their clientele consisted of some of the elite of London. They didn't have TIME to constantly be interrupted for these things.

William Granger's voice never rose above that quiet rage. "We have tried everything Hermione; exorcism, rebirthing, seclusion… the leather strap. Nothing seems to be able to heal you… rid you of these demons that are causing so much misery to your mother and I."

Hermione felt that quiet fear inside her belly start to squirm. Normally he would be yelling by now. And her mother… Helen just sat, staring past Hermione. Hermione gulped, a harsh bubble of air traveling down her throat, feeling sharp and painful. In front of her, the crystal dinner goblet cracked. All three pairs of eyes focused in on the once beautiful glass.

"You will leave this table now," William was almost trembling, he was that angry. "You will go to your bedroom and remain there until I come and get you."

Hermione moved quickly, not wanting her father to strike out at her physically. So now she sat, waiting for her punishment. She didn't know why these things kept happening. It wasn't logical. People couldn't make things happen with their minds. Ridiculous. But her parents believed that she was doing it. Deep inside… she knew she was doing it. It was almost as if she could feel something fill her up and push outward; sometimes it leaked, sometimes it exploded.

They'd loved her once, she thought with a sigh, her thin shoulders folding with despair. Hermione could clearly remember how they would go to the park and play and laugh. She remembered them taking her to movies, and to the mall for new school clothing. When had it changed? She couldn't remember when. Was there a specific point in time that they had stopped loving her? It was obvious they had. The cold, empty eyes that stared at her constantly made it quite evident. Hermione wondered if she should pack some things and go stay at the shelter. She'd done that before, and normally everything calmed down after a couple of days. The night lady at the shelter liked her, and would let her in, even if it was after admissions hours. Suddenly, with some clarity, Hermione could pinpoint when her life had become this Hell.

It had been when they began going to The Harvest Church. Three years ago they'd begun attending the services that the 'non-denominational' Church that one of the Granger's friends had suggested going. They had let Reverend Anthony into their lives. Where at one time the little things that happened around her amused them, once the reverend found out he began twisting them. They began believing whatever the man told them about their daughter being infested with demons. Why was it so easy for William and Helen Granger to believe something so utterly foolish?

She heard the doorbell ring and thought that she might be spared, depending on who had arrived. They didn't hit her when people were around. Hermione felt the tension flooding back into her body as her father's voice began getting louder, and louder. He was furious. Then he called for her to come downstairs.

Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape apparated behind a small copse of trees and began walking to the home of one Miss Hermione Granger.

"Why are you so excited about this student, Albus?" the dour man asked. "Normally you would have Minerva doing this. I don't know why you expect me to do this task."

"Miss Granger is a very special student, Severus," Albus's tone was giddy. "I sense she will become very important to you; to all of us."

"And what makes this Muggleborn so special?" Severus rolled his eyes behind Albus's back. He was growing quite tired of being dragged along on any whim the Headmaster had. And if the man thought this child would become 'special' to Severus, then he was fooling himself.

"Prophecy, dear boy, prophecy."

Snape felt his stomach clinch. Damn Dumbledore for his secrets and machinations. He acted as though these children were pawns on a chessboard which he could move as desired. "You haven't shared this prophecy… certainly it's separate from the Potter boy's?" Severus couldn't help the disdain that colored his words when speaking of James Potters' child.

"The two prophecies are different." Dumbledore admitted. Then his eyes flashed. "However, they could interlock if we play this game correctly. They are tied together in a way; or should be. I feel that it would be best to put Miss Granger into Mr. Potters' path. Perhaps the Weasley boy as well. I do believe that their youngest son will be attending. I might try to have a word with the hat."

"Perhaps you should let the children determine with whom they will build friendships? We do not even know what House any of them will be sorted into. Are you so sure the hat will listen?" After a moment of silence Snape spoke again, "So," Severus snapped. "are you going to share this hereto unmentioned prophecy?"

"Of course, I trust you completely Severus!"

Severus was getting a headache. He so wanted to tell the man what a fool he was.

Albus chuckled. "Strong, her heart and soul, as pure as any Pureblood born. Her blood will bring her pain.

To our own society, a shining beacon of hope and brilliance. Though, for now she is still a fragile flame.

The girl will grow strong, in mind, body and magic abilities. All whether she stands with the fiery, reborn bird, or he who shall not be named."

Severus kept his face blank, and his mind closed. "You realize that this is ridiculous. You couldn't possibly be sure that she is girl mentioned. It could be any girl, Half-Blood OR Muggle-Born."

"I am simply telling you that this girl will have a large part in determining the ending of this war." Again the old man chuckled upon seeing his Potion Master's face. "Whichever side she chooses to support… which is why we must do all we can to lead her to The Order. We must make sure all goes according to plan."

"I thought it was to be determined between He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, or the Potter boy? I thought one would have to destroy the other?" Severus frowned.

Dumbledore shrugged. "Partly. This prophecy was foretold the same evening as the Potter prophecy, but I didn't share it for many reasons. The most important is that it is much easier for Voldemort to only believe ONE prophecy exists. We hide this one… groom Miss Granger into our Order… and Harry will defeat Voldemort, paving the way of the Light."

William and Helen Granger sat in their family room and contemplated their options. Really, they had already decided. To be honest, the only reason they hadn't done anything before was pride. It would be humiliating to admit that they couldn't even help their own daughter. William grimaced, he thought they were just going to have to admit defeat.

There had always been odd little occurrences around Hermione. When she was barely walking, if she wanted a toy or stuffed animal that was too high for her to reach, somehow she got it. When she got upset things would break. Once she got so upset that it began to storm; a perfectly sunny day gone with the first sob. That was probably when they realized there was something wrong with their child; something they didn't know how to correct, or even control.

"Will," Helen's voice was soft. When he met her eyes she continued, "Reverend Anthony told us if the rebirthing didn't work he didn't know what else for us to do. I was so certain… when she stopped breathing, and we had to give her CPR, I was sure that small death would destroy the evil inside of her; I was so sure she'd be well. Perhaps… perhaps we should consider admitting her to a ward for the mentally ill?"

"That won't cure her, Helen," William sighed. "I just can't keep doing this."

Helen moved closer. "I know," she whispered. "It's exhausting. I never know if it will be a good day, or a bad day. I just wish…. I wish she was gone, Will, does that make me horrible?" Helen sighed heavily.

"If it does, then I am also horrible."

"So, we're really going to do it?" her voice was a whisper.

"I'll take her to children's services tomorrow," he confirmed. "Did you want to say goodbye first?"

"No." she shook her head. "No, I'm done."

"I will let her know to pack… Don't worry, Helen. I'll call Reverend Anthony to come with me tomorrow."

Helen looked scared. "That takes a lot of worry away. I'm so scared you'll tell her, and she'll hurt you."

"Fortunately, she hasn't hurt anyone yet… best we do this before she does."

They both jumped slightly as their doorbell chimed.

Helen stood and made her way to the door. "I wonder who it could be? It's so late." She looked through the peephole, and her head jerked back. "Will?" shock colored her voice.

"What's wrong, Love," he approached his wife.

"There are two men at the door wearing strange dresses," she hissed, the alarm evident.

"Wonder what they are selling?" William said scornfully. "Open the door, Helen. I'll speak with them."

She opened the door, and stood behind it, out of sight.

William sneered. Freaks. Two men stood on the porch. The elderly man had long gray hair, with an equally long, gray beard. This man stood slightly in front of the other, and looked at William with twinkling blue eyes, and a friendly smile on his wrinkled face. Small round spectacles perched on his nose. He wore a lime-green… bathrobe? Housecoat? Dress? William wasn't quite sure.

The other man was tall, pale and dark. He had a large, hooked nose, and beady black eyes. The man's hair hung black and limp to his shoulders. This man wore all black, and if he'd had the white collar, William would have thought him a priest.

"Good evening," the older of the two spoke in an especially friendly manner.

"What?" William snapped, causing the dark man to lift an eyebrow at him.

The old man spoke again. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, isn't it?" his blue eyes sparkled as he spoke.

"Yes," William drew out the word, now suspicious. What did these two want?

"We've come to talk to you about your daughter, Hermione…"

Before he'd even finished speaking, both Grangers were scowling. "What did she do now?" Helen asked waspishly.

William sighed, "What did she destroy, and how much is it going to cost to replace it?" The man turned to look at his wife. "Just something else to show us we've made the right decision."

"Oh, no, I apologize, she hasn't done anything wrong. Let me introduce myself. My name is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. I am Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…"

William's face started turning red. "Is this some type of sick joke?" he spoke through gritted teeth.

Finally, the dark man spoke. "No, no joke," he emphasized the 'k'. "I am Professor Severus Snape, Professor of Potions, and we've come to offer your daughter an opportunity to attend our school."

Just as the elderly man, Dumbledore, looked to begin speaking again William interrupted him. "Witchcraft and wizardry?"

Helen crossed herself, but William had already moved to the stairs, and shouted. "Get down here now!"

Albus and Severus frowned, and were surprised by the way the Muggles were reacting. Not that they weren't used to shock, or even fear, goodness sometimes parents even fainted, but these people were radiating rage. Albus took a moment to use Legilimens on the Muggle. What he found in the man's mind filled him with dread. "We'll be taking her tonight," he muttered so that only Severus could hear him.

A small girl, with large teeth and bushy, brown hair came down the stairs as quickly, and silently as possible. The very definition of petite, she was small boned, with delicate facial features; which was probably what made her teeth look too big. A lovely, if awkward, girl, Hermione Granger wore brown corduroy pants which hung loosely on her too thin waist, and a blue t-shirt. Her eyes were wide with fright; dark circles smudging underneath them.

Snape scowled. The girl was too pale, too thin, too bruised, and too bloody scared. She stood, trembling slightly, with her hands clasped in front of her. "Yes, Father?" she whispered.

William grabbed her arm, and jerked her forward none too gently. "These men are here for you, Daughter. They just told me the funniest thing…" he let out a dark chuckle. "They say you're a witch."

Hermione's face went slack with shock. "What? N-n-no, Father! There's no such thing as a witch. I'm not a witch."

Helen stood and stared blankly at her only child. "It explains everything. All those things you make happen. All of the things you destroy. You're a child of the Devil. Reverend Anthony was right. You'll destroy this house."

"I've had enough of this," William's voice was hard. "You would know this tomorrow anyway, but you're no longer welcome in our home. I, along with Reverend Anthony, will drop you off at children's services tomorrow. I would suggest taking this time to pack the remainder of your belongings, and then stay in the bedroom until I come for you tomorrow morning."

Dumbledore and Snape looked at each other. "Am I correct in assuming you're giving up custody of Miss. Granger?"

Snape wanted to sigh. How perfectly it seemed things were working out for Dumbledore's plans.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes. We will no longer have a child."

So many thoughts whirled through Hermione's mind. Fear of being on her own. Hurt that they didn't want her. Hope that her life would get better. "There's no need for you to take me tomorrow. I can go to the shelter tonight… on my own."

William nodded once, "That does sound better. You have fifteen minutes to get your belongings and never come back. I can't take your last name away, your Grandmother Granger made that impossible. And she left you quite wealthy with your trust, so I know you'll survive." Then he looked at the two men who'd interrupted their evening. "Get out of our house."

It took Hermione less than the allotted fifteen minutes to get her meager belongings. She didn't understand what had happened. She was only eleven. How was she supposed to live? Certainly, she had the money from her Grandmother, her paternal grandmother, but she couldn't live on her own. Couldn't, well couldn't her parents get into trouble for this? She was certain this was some form of abuse… neglect… something. Not that she wasn't used to that. Hermione couldn't comprehend that her parents were giving her up… she was not wanted any longer. That burned deep in her belly.

She stood on the porch, the front door swinging shut. Hermione felt lost. It felt like that door had just shut on her life. Well, she was intelligent, wasn't she? Sometimes too intelligent really. Hermione had no friends at school because of her intelligence. It made her angry. Hermione really wanted to get away from the house before her anger got the better of her. Sometimes when she was in a temper… things happened. She would just have to figure this whole thing out. For this night though, she would have to go to the shelter which lay six blocks away.

With that destination in mind, Hermione barely noticed as she walked past the two flabbergasted men in bathrobes.

This had never happened to them before. Never had they approached a Muggle family and had this sort of reaction, and certainly, none had ever disowned their child in such a way; in front of strangers no less. Now they found themselves staring at her back as she moved away from them.

It was almost a flashback for Severus Snape. His parents had never thrown him onto the streets, but the abuse… Merlin the abuse this child had suffered. Severus's eyes narrowed, he knew Albus would use this opportunity to mold the girl. The girl was young, probably impressionable. The old man would have her wrapped around his finger in no time. "I will take her on, Albus."

It was easy to see the girl was in shock. "Miss Granger," Albus called out as she walked. His mind was filled with the possibilities. As sad as it was, her parents tossing her away, this would put him in a good position to have total access to the girl.

She stopped and turned back to look at the strange man.

"Miss Granger, my name is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and we came here to offer you a place with the other students matriculating in September at our school."

Hermione's head tilted to the side. "School?"

"It's a very special school," he told her, moving closer. "For people with your special abilities."

Hermione knew, she just knew he was talking about the things that happened around her. "We aren't supposed to talk about the incidents," she whispered.

"There, there child," Albus put his hand on the young girl's shoulder. "You are not evil, nor are you the spawn of some devil. You are a Witch… a prestigious title, my dear. And at our school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we shall teach you everything you need to know."

"There are more people who can do those… things?" she asked, a glimmer of excitement showing. Hermione wasn't sure she liked the man putting his hand on her, but she'd managed to create a mask so that none of her feelings would show. Well, unless she wanted them to.

"Oh yes," he told her with a pleased smile. "We teach children from first to seventh years."

Hermione's eyes flickered to the dark man, "What does this school teach?" He looked extremely grouchy; no twinkling eyes for him. However, Hermione thought that she liked him better for it. Honesty. He was honest with his unhappiness.

Snape quirked an eyebrow at the girl. Odd, he'd been sure she'd pay him no heed. Life was beginning to shine in the girl's amber eyes. "I am Professor Snape, I am a Potions Master," he told her. "I teach Potions. There are many other classes to take. Perhaps we should return to the school? You could become acquainted with it."

Her excited smile dropped. "Oh, I'm on my way to the shelter…"

"Shelter?" he inquired.

"Yes," she nodded. "I've stayed there a few times. Sometimes, when they're angry," her eyes flickered back to the home she'd lived in for eleven years. "Well, sometimes it's just best to find somewhere else to be." The small girl gave a huge sigh, her thin shoulders raising and dropping with it.

"Miss Granger," Albus spoke gently. "There is no need for you to go to a shelter. You can return to the Castle with us, and stay there until the new term starts. We'll make sure you are able to collect your supplies, and whatever else you might need."

Hermione knew she was taking a risk. She had grown up being told to never wander off with strangers, and she could go to the shelter. But… it sounded so much like an adventure, and she had always wanted an adventure. She was on her own now. "Will you tell me more about other Witches and Wizards?"

"Of course," Albus Dumbledore told her affably. "Severus, take care of the Muggles' memories, would you?"

Snape nodded sharply. It took him less than five minutes to modify the Grangers' memory with an Obliviate.

Hermione had to admit, the castle was beautiful. She had never seen anything like it. When leaving her neighborhood, Headmaster Dumbledore had told her they were going to travel by apparating. She wasn't sure she liked it. Landing had been difficult, she'd lost her balance, and she felt slightly nauseous. Currently, she stood against the bars of the wrought iron fence, her small hands wrapped around the bars, and stared in awe. "I want to know more," she whispered.

"We'll make sure to get you to the library. I would suggest starting out with Hogwarts: A History," Dumbledore twinkled at her. "Severus, would you show Miss Granger her chambers, and then perhaps after breakfast we can show her the library? Oh, and make sure to introduce her to Shinny."

Severus wanted to refuse, however, he knew he must not. Albus would be displeased, and he had told Dumbledore that he would be her magical Guardian. So he did as he was told, took the girl to a guest suite, and introduced her to Shinny, the house elf.

 **1 Wk later**

Severus came through the floo at Malfoy Manor, and was immediately greeted by Narcissa Malfoy.

"Severus! I'm so glad you managed to come this evening. Draco was just talking about how excited he is to start attending Hogwarts, and your Potions class."

"Draco is already on his way to becoming a fine young potioneer," Severus smiled at the blonde woman slightly, but his eyes were tired and bleak.

Narcissa frowned, "Severus, what's wrong?" She placed her hand on his arm. He looked so tense, like a wire stretched until it finally snapped. And there was that something in his eyes. "Has something happened?"

"I have much to tell you all," he told her softly.

Just then Lucius Malfoy came into the room. "Severus, my dear friend, when did you get here?"

Snape looked at the man who had been his best friend from almost the beginning of his education at Hogwarts, and induction into Slytherin. "Only moments ago."

Narcissa moved over to her husband. "Darling, something has upset Severus."

Before his friend could question him, Snape lifted a hand, "I have already told your lovely wife that I will speak at supper."

Lucius looked worried. He just knew this had something to do with that manipulative old fool. "Should I have Draco eat upstairs in his rooms this evening?"

Snape shook his head in the negative. "No, this will eventually affect him. And my Godson knows how to keep his own counsel."

It wasn't long before a house elf came to inform them that their meal was ready.

Draco, smiled and greeted his Uncle before taking a seat. His Godfather looked troubled. Draco figured that meant he should eat quietly, unless spoken to. They were obviously going to speak in his presence, otherwise he would have been relegated to his rooms. That he was being allowed to attend made him feel a sense of pride.

"I went with Albus to speak to a Muggle-born family about their daughter attending Hogwarts in the coming year."

"Doesn't Minerva normally handle those situations?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, indeed she does," his voice was quiet. "We got to the girl's home and… it was truly like nothing we'd ever seen before. We were there but moments, and the girl's parents disowned her. It seems that for a while now the parents have fallen to some outside influence; they've been abusing the child."

Draco's mouth dropped open. While he had no love for muggle-borns, he couldn't imagine how that would feel. He shuddered at the thought.

"They… beat her? Disowned her?" Narcissa was aghast. There were many reasons for children to be disowned by their parents, but the child was eleven. What could she have done? And being beaten? The only time a child was struck in their society was when a serious misdeed had occurred. Even then it wasn't truly a physical beating, more like something to startle the child into realizing what they'd done wrong.

Severus rubbed his forehead. "The home was filled with abuse. It was like attending a reenactment of the Witch Trials. They've been made to believe she is possessed by evil, and that her accidental magic is caused by this evil. They have tried many methods to exorcise these demons. The girl is so thin, her bones press against her flesh, and that flesh looks paper thin. Looking into their thoughts... they've whipped her with a strap until she passed out, tried an exorcism," at his words Narcissa gasped. "Once she stopped breathing during some 'treatment' of making her try to crawl through blankets held tightly closed. The girl had to fight her way through it. They were vile acts. Worse than anything I ever saw the Dark Lord perform."

Lucius looked at his knew that Severus's childhood had been wretched, and he supposed that was what was upsetting Severus. He knew he had to let his friend finish speaking. But he did have to wonder why Albus would personally go and retrieve this girl. Albus Dumbledore rarely did anything without having a plan of action.

"She is a highly intelligent child. She's been at the castle for a week, and spends most of her free time in the library." Snape grimaced. "When we first arrived at the child's home, I asked Albus why we were doing the job that Minerva normally carries out. There is a prophecy."

All three Malfoy's leaned back with a gasp. It would have been amusing, if not for the reason.

"I thought the only prophecy was dealing with the Potter boy," Lucius hissed.

"As did I my friend, as did I," Severus sneered. "He informed me ten feet from the girl's door. He stated that it was better for the Dark Lord to only know of one prophecy. It's taken me the better part of this week, but I have located the prophecy… without having to go to the bloody Ministry." He rubbed his face with both hands. "He said that she would help determine the way in which the war ends. Who will rule." He held out a small sheet of parchment to Lucius.

Lucius opened the folded paper, and read out loud.

"Strong; her heart and soul, as pure as any Pureblood born. Her blood will bring her pain.

To our own society, a shining beacon of hope and brilliance. Though, for now she is still a fragile flame.

The girl, powerful, in mind, body and abilities. All whether she stands with the bird born of fire, or he who shall not be named."

"He's planning on using her as a chess piece in his little games then?" Lucius muttered.

"Yes. He has already begun the whispers of blood purity, the hatred between the different houses. He's filling her with fear of Purebloods and Slytherins. He talks of the Dark Lord, and how the Dark Lord wishes all Muggle-Born dead. And he wishes to put her in the path of Potter, and the youngest Weasley boy. He wants to mold her into the perfect little Order member. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already planning a betrothal for her."

"How is the girl taking to these machinations?" Narcissa asked softly.

"I do not know. I have only seen her at meals," he sighed. "He is going to try to cajole the hat into putting her into Gryffindor."

Draco wanted to gag. Gryffindors… stupid sods. He thought the Headmaster was supposed to be all honest; the supposed leader of the light. Besides, why did the old man think he needed to talk the hat into anything? She was a muggle-born, it's not like it would put her in Slytherin.

"Will someone be named her Guardian?" Narcissa questioned. Her mind was already spinning and planning with all of the possibilities. She met her husband's eyes for but a moment, but had a feeling he too was considering all.

"Dumbledore wishes for me to be the girl's Guardian. I expect he thinks that will pull me more into the Order, perhaps he thinks he can use her as a spy for him to make sure I follow his rules."

Now Lucius looked concerned. "Do you think he suspects that you are not truly loyal to his cause?"

Snape waved this away. "No. I am protected from him. I simply believe that anything he has that can draw the Order of the Phoenix closer, anything that will give him the upper-hand, that is what he looks for. He probably believes that the Dark Lord will banish me if I am raising the child, instead of killing her."

"That's ridiculous. He really does not know our Lord at all, does he? You are far too valued by our Lord for him to care whether or not you are guiding a child of any birth. The Dark Lord himself initiated three Muggle-borns before he passed. The man simply had high standards." Narcissa said, and then motioned the elves to deliver dessert. "So, he wishes for you to watch over the little Muggle-born…" Suddenly Narcissa gave a bright smile, she knew he would do so. As soon as he'd described the girl's suffering she'd known. "Well, I think that as your closest, and dearest friends, you should introduce us to the little love."

Snape raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, come now, Severus, if that man has been filling the girl's head with horror stories of Purebloods hating Muggle-borns, don't you think it would be wise to let her meet some of these 'monsters'?" the elegant blonde woman smiled smugly.

Albus had informed Severus that the Potions Master would be taking the little chit to get her school supplies. The Headmaster had not looked happy at the time, and had not even given the Potions Professor time to decline before moving away at an agitated pace. Now, Severus had to locate the girl. He had a feeling she was in the Library.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Reminder this is seriously AU. There will be Dumbledore bashing and I'm thinking quite a bit of OOC. sorry if that offends. Maybe some Weasley bashing... probably not all of them though. Not sure where I'm going to take Harry yet.**

 **Same Disclaimer: I own nothing, and get no money for it. Just the happiness of someone reading my fiction of fiction. thank you.**

 **77**

Hermione Granger sat at a table in the back of the Library reading Hogwarts: A History for the fourth time. She'd now been at the castle for two months, and already she loved it. She did however wonder if she would still be as fond once the other students were there. Hermione had never made friends easily, and the friends she did make didn't stick with her when the 'incidents' started. Would she be able to make friends now?

Headmaster Dumbledore had pulled her aside and told her that on the day when students were to begin arriving, they would take her and put her on the train with everyone else. That way she would have the 'full student experience'. Jolly voice, and twinkling eyes, he had been the epitome of what all the children at her previous school would have called Santa Claus. But Hermione Granger was not one of those children. She had known that Old Saint Nick was a myth for a long time; a story told to children to make them behave so they would receive presents. She didn't believe in some benevolent old man in a red suit, and she didn't believe in Albus Dumbledore.

He was too… calculating. Certainly he was kind, but there was an air of manipulation around the man. Every time he looked at her there was something in his eyes that told her he wasn't really seeing her at all, at least not as herself. He was scheming. She almost felt bad for not liking him. After all, he had brought her to this school, and opened her world to new, exciting things. He had given her a home when she had lost the only one she had ever known… even if it had been a cold, horror-filled place. Then she would see him watching her, and it reminded her of Reverend Anthony. That gave her the chills as fear slid down her spine.

Reading Hogwarts: A History had introduced her to the idea of the four houses of Hogwarts; Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the intelligent, Hufflepuff for the loyal, and Slytherin for the cunning. Hermione wondered what would happen when she was sorted. Headmaster had told her about Purebloods, Half-Bloods and Muggle-Borns. He'd told her of the hate between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and how all of the dark wizards came from Slytherin. Yesterday she'd found a thin leather-bound book on the table she sat at in the library. The book spoke of a Lord Voldemort, and how he wanted to kill all Muggle-Borns; most of his followers were Slytherin. She knew the Headmaster had been the one to leave that little book on her table.

Dumbledore had told her about Harry Potter, and how he defeated Voldemort as a baby, but that confused her. Really, wasn't it his mother who defeated Voldemort? Lily Potter was the one who stepped in front of Voldemort, and her actions are what saved the boy. He just got lucky enough that it worked. She didn't see what was so special about that.

She did like most of the other professors. Professor McGonagall had been rather nice, and Professor Flitwick had let her borrow a book on charms, and the Librarian, Madame Pince, was very kind. So far, she'd met all of the year round inhabitants of the castle, including the ghosts- boy had that taken a little bit to get used to. But… by far, her favorite teacher was Professor Snape. He was gruff and standoffish, and he sneered quite a bit, but he was highly intelligent. He didn't treat her like a child, or, well, a small child. He had even offered to let her borrow one of his books; the only stipulation being she must sit in his laboratory to read it. She understood. If it was her book she'd want to make sure it stayed safe too. Hermione had also heard the Headmaster talking to someone saying that the Potions Professor was to be her guardian. Hermione knew that Professor Snape had been a Slytherin. Why then would he want to look after her? Still, she trusted him more than the Headmaster, but she refused to let herself feel hope.

 **77**

"Miss Granger," Snape broke the girl out of her thoughts. "It appears that I will be escorting you to Diagon Alley to get you the supplies necessary for the school year. We've notified Gringotts' that you will be in to open an account and do a currency exchange."

Hermione stood and approached the man. "Thank you, Professor."

He turned, his robes swinging outward dramatically, and she followed him silently. They'd almost made it to the gates of the school when the large man, Hagrid came running towards them. Hermione tried to control her voice, but couldn't help the small whimper she gave as she stepped slightly behind Professor Snape.

Severus looked at the girl for a moment before realizing she was frightened of the half-giant. "What is it you need?" he didn't even bother addressing the other man with title.

"'M on me way out, I am," the groundskeeper said, paying no attention to the little girl at Snape's side. "I've been trusted to go get 'arry Potter."

"How fortunate you are," Snape said dryly. "We must be off. We have many things to accomplish before returning." With that said, Severus took the little girl's hand and apparated to The Leaky Cauldron

As soon as they landed Hermione almost breathed a sigh of relief. True she still felt somewhat shaky from the method of travel, but the large man terrified her. Oh, she knew that he seemed perfectly nice, but he was reckless. He was constantly in the infirmary for something. For instance, the man had decided to raise scorpions. Giant scorpions. A normal person would not be doing this! What if one got loose? Also, he seemed to constantly be talking about this Harry Potter. Hermione had already decided she didn't want to be in the same house as the boy. Everybody would constantly be stroking the boy's ego, telling him how wonderful he was. She knew that she would be overshadowed by this Potter boy, the hero who lived through a killing curse, everybody would, but if they were in the same house she'd never be seen. It wasn't as if she wanted to be a shining star, but she certainly didn't want to be one to fade to nothing.

Snape watched the girl's eyes light up in awe as soon as the bricks opened and she got her first look at Diagon Alley.

"It's like a dream," she whispered.

"Come, let's head to the bank." Severus put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and led her forward. Once they were at the bank, for a moment he feared she would be frightened of the goblins. Instead, she was extremely polite. Before they left the bank, she'd turned around and spoken softly to the account manager.

"Sir, I just wanted to say how wonderful I think you all are," she told him shyly.

For a moment the goblin looked as if he didn't trust her. Then he looked into her eyes; those large, liquid amber eyes. He bowed slightly, "Thank you, Miss."

Severus took her to Madame Malkins so she could get fitted for her robes. "I am going to the alchemist shop while you're in here," he told her, and noticed how she straightened her back. "Nothing will happen to you, so just stay calm. I won't be long."

Hermione nodded, and watched as he walked away. Then, bracing herself, she entered the robes shop.

 **77**

Upon entering she found the shop wasn't extremely busy. She was glad for that. There was one boy on a dais being measured. The tape measure and pins were swirling around him in the air, taking direction from an older woman bent on her knees. The woman looked up when she heard the bell over the front door jingle.

"Come in, come in child. New robes? Why don't you stand on this platform, and I'll get you in a moment?" the woman motioned to the dais next to the boy.

The boy was either her age, or older. Obviously he would be attending school in the next term. He was looking towards her and had the greyest eyes she'd ever seen; so grey as to look almost blue. And his hair! His hair was the whitest of blondes; just shades lighter than the first, and only, Barbie doll she'd had. She'd never seen hair that light on a person before. Hermione had a feeling that he would be very handsome when he grew up. She thought he was handsome now. She looked down at her feet, knowing she was blushing slightly, and suddenly too shy.

"Hello," he said with a grin. "I'm Draco."

"Hello," she responded softly.

"New robes for school? I was supposed to come in tomorrow, but my parents brought me in today because they have to meet a family friend." He shared. "Luckily, Madame Malkin was able to get me in."

The woman mumbled something under her breath which sounded like, 'as if I had a choice', but Hermione couldn't be sure.

"What year are you? What school will you be attending?"

"I'll be a First Year at Hogwarts," she told him.

"Me too!" Draco couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the girl standing next to him. She wore a pretty yellow sundress, and even though she was a little pale, and thin, she was still beautiful. He could look in her eyes forever; they were a mix between gold and brown and were so warm. He wondered what her name was. Perhaps she'd get sorted into Slytherin and they'd be able to spend time together. If she was in Slytherin they'd have most of their classes together as well. "I can't hardly wait. I feel like it's taken forever to be able to go."

"I'm excited as well," she smiled at him, and he had to swallow hard.

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy. All done." Madame Malkin stood and removed the pinned robes from the boy.

Hermione noticed that for an eleven-year-old he certainly dressed sharp. This boy came from money. "I guess I'll see you at school then."

"Yeah," Draco wanted to stay but really couldn't find a reason to, so he left the shop hoping he'd see her again as soon as they got to the train. "I'll look for you then!"

All she could do was nod, then he was out the door, and the shopkeeper began measuring her.

 **77**

As soon as Draco made it out of the shop he began running to find his parents. Now he was glad they'd come to Diagon Alley a day before they were supposed to.

"Mum," he nearly shouted, drawing the attention of the pale-haired, elegant woman seat at an outdoor café.

All she had to do was raise one eyebrow, and he slowed to a walk as he approached. Narcissa looked at her son closely. He'd grown up so fast. Currently his hair was slightly disheveled, and his face was bright, and excited. "Did something happen, Draco?"

Draco reached his mother and began blushing. Maybe he should be talking to his father about this… no, his mum was always good to talk to. "There was a girl, Mum, she came in to get her robes while I was there."

Narcissa listened carefully, for the first time her son's words almost jumbled as he spoke. He'd met a girl. She felt a small pang in her heart. Already? Was he that old already?

"Mum, she was beautiful," he sighed.

"And what was this beauty's name, love?"

Draco's mouth popped open in a gasp, "I never got it! Merlin, Mum! I never got her name, just that she would be a First Year like me."

Narcissa stifled the chuckle that wanted to come out. Too besotted to get a name, wasn't that just like his father? "Well, perhaps we'll see her around the Alley, shopping today… or certainly on the train to school," she told calming him slightly.

"I can't wait for you to see her, Mum," Draco's voice was filled with wonder. "Her hair was so long, and so curly… sort of like Auntie Bella, but hers was a chocolate brown, with caramel highlights. She wasn't very big, two inches shorter than me probably, but really it was her eyes… they were amazing."

Narcissa couldn't help the widening of her eyes. Her son was completely besotted by a girl he'd seen for less than ten minutes, but really, she thought wryly, that did seem to be the Malfoy way. "Come now, we're meeting your Godfather and his ward for lunch." Narcissa began steering Draco to the restaurant where they were meeting his father. Severus and his ward should be showing up shortly after. After lunch, if everything went well, they would all make the trip to Ollivander's Wand Shop together.

All three Malfoy's were little apprehensive about meeting the Muggle-Born. No matter their prejudices, this girl had a prophecy dealing with their Dark Lord. Dumbledore was already poisoning the girl's mind to them, and it was up to the Malfoys, at least to begin with, to prove him wrong. It would be difficult, but they would do whatever was required of them. For their Lord to win, the girl had to choose their side.

"Draco," Narcissa began thoughtfully, "I want you to make sure and be as polite and friendly as possible with this girl your Godfather is introducing to us today."

"Why do we consider her special if she comes from Muggles, and is beneath us?" he asked inquisitively.

"Whenever your life is entwined with prophecy it makes one special, whether it be for good or bad."

Draco looked slightly confused. "But I've heard some of the others say that Mudbl-" he started to say the word he'd heard from a lot of older Pureblood kids, and at the look on his mother's face, changed it quickly, "Muggle-Borns are filthy, disgusting, stupid creatures that shouldn't be allowed in our World."

"They're not necessarily any of those things darling," she told him diplomatically. Narcissa knew this to be true. She'd seen Muggle-Borns achieve great successes. However, being raised as a Black, and then having Malfoy in-laws, didn't allow that belief to be shown publicly. No matter what they all thought though, she and Lucius had their own reasons for believing Muggle-Borns to be inferior. "The problem with Muggle-Borns," she began, picking her words carefully, "is that they enter Wizarding society and know nothing of our beliefs, laws, or traditions. And the majority of them do not want to take the time to learn. We are proud of our heritage, and when they come into our world, acting self-entitled, it causes tension. THEY are entering our world, therefore, if they want to be acknowledged, they should take the time to learn what's important to us; our ways and practices. But they don't and it means our traditions will die out if not looked after. That's not how all Purebloods feel of course, but it is how the Malfoys feel. Plus, it doesn't help that there was that period of time when they decided to burn, drown, or hang witches… and that was real witches, and regular Muggles they thought were witches."

"Oh…" Draco seemed to think on that for a moment, and then gave a short nod of his head. "Well then, what about Blood Traitors?"

She grimaced, "They are an entirely different story."

"There's Father!"

Narcissa watched the boy race ahead to Lucius and smiled slightly. She was sure he wanted to tell his father about the girl from the robes shop. She decided to let him be a boy, and didn't scold him for running. It wouldn't hurt to let the normal people see the Malfoys having innocent fun. When Lucius saw the boy, he looked surprised, and looked at her quickly. She just shook her head at him, her eyes sparkling brightly.

"Father!" Draco reached his father and stopped, then he winced thinking he might get into trouble for running again. However, his father didn't say anything. Now that he'd reached the older man he felt a bit tongue-tied. "Father, I met a girl," He said in nearly a whisper.

This caused Lucius to smile. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, and Father, she's beautiful," Draco sighed thinking back to the girl… again.

Narcissa had reached them, and Lucius raised her hand to kiss her fingers lightly, before meeting her eyes. "My Love," he murmured, before listening to his son moon over a girl whose name he did not know.

 **77**

Severus and Hermione exited the Madame Malkins, and began walking. "Miss Granger," he began, and saw that she immediately paid the utmost attention. "We have been invited to lunch with some very old friends of mine; I would consider them family actually. Would this be a problem for you?"

Hermione blinked. He wanted to be seen with her, and introduce her to his friends. Then she remembered Dumbledore's words. "Are they Purebloods, Sir?" she asked quietly.

Severus made sure his face did not betray him. "Yes, is that an issue?"

"No, Sir," she reassured him. "I only ask because, well, the Headmaster told me that most of your acquaintances are Purebloods, and that they do not look upon Muggle-Borns fondly. He said I always had to be on my guard around them, and to expect them to be hostile, and call me names." Hermione saw his scowl, and worried she'd offended him. "I don't mind meeting your friends, Sir." Hermione wished she could tell him what she thought of the Headmaster, but what if that angered him? What if he went back to Dumbledore and told the man whatever she told him? The two walked quietly for another moment before she made a decision and spoke again. "Sir, may I speak freely with you?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. This could be interesting, he thought, so he motioned for her to do so.

"Sir… I don't trust Headmaster Dumbledore," she said plainly, her Guardian's expression did not change. "I apologize, Sir. I know I should, but…"

"But what child?" now Snape's voice was soft.

"He scares me. He reminds me of Reverend Anthony," Hermione's voice wobbled a bit, and her eyes went a little unfocused. She hadn't spoken of her family, or her life before since the very first night. "Whenever he looks at me it feels like he's calculating, and scheming, figuring out a way to get something from me. He's left books for me, talking about your war and the different factions, the Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort, and the boy… the Potter boy. I'm sorry if I've offended you, Sir." Hermione found herself bracing to be hit.

Severus stopped for a moment, and put his hand on her shoulder very gently. "You have not offended me, Miss Granger. If anything you have shown yourself to be quite savvy."

"He IS trying to get something from me, or make me do something, isn't he, Professor?"

Snape considered lying for a tenth of a second, but looking into her wide eyes, he went with the truth, "Yes. Perhaps we will discuss this at lunch with my friends? I think they would find your observations very interesting."

She looked worried. "If you think that is for the best, Sir. However, I don't feel safe… I don't believe we should speak of this out in public, Sir." Hermione finally managed to get her thoughts out.

Once again Snape was impressed. Her mind moved quickly, focusing, analyzing, reaching a conclusion, and moving on to the next step. He had to admit, he had not had a student like her in the past ten years. "We will speak with Lucius and Narcissa, and see if they would like to go somewhere more private after we go to get your wands."

"Thank you," Hermione swallowed through a thickness in her throat. Yes, he seemed unfriendly, and would probably be wretched and scary as a teacher, but she could trust him. Now she could only hope his faith in his friends wasn't misplaced.

 **77**

The first thing Hermione noticed when Professor Snape pointed out his friends, was all the pale hair; three people with hair so pale it almost looked like moonlight and silky straight. So much prettier than her own. Then she saw Draco. He was speaking to the older man, who must be his father. Her heart dropped. He was a Pureblood. He would never want to speak to her, or be her friend now. She wouldn't be in the same house as he was. Muggle-Borns don't go to Slytherin. She saw the new, and fragile friendship slipping away before it even really began.

Snape had noticed Hermione give a little jerk when she first saw the Malfoys, but he expected she was still cautious about the blood status issue. "Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, this is my ward, Hermione Granger. Miss Granger, my oldest and dearest friends, the Malfoys. Draco is my Godson, and will be attending Hogwarts with you in the fall."

Hermione, wanting to make as good of an impression as she could, gave a small curtsy, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Narcissa looked at the little Muggle-Born closely. She was a petite girl, and Narcissa thought that Hermione would always be on the smaller side. Narcissa could see the purple shadows under the girl's eyes that spoke of the nightmares she'd seen. Even though her clothing was clean, and well maintained, it was ill fitting as she was practically skin and bones. However, the girl was lovely; stunning bone structure, long thick eyelashes, and a headful of riotous curls, which seemed to almost have a mind of their own. Then the girl happened to glance up, and Narcissa found herself looking into wide, amber eyes. This was the girl Draco had met at Madame Malkins. For a moment the thought that he was so far taken with the girl worried her. She wondered now what Lucius would do when he found out his son cared for a Muggle-Born. Narcissa almost frowned. What did she feel about it?

When the girl curtsied and was polite and well mannered, Narcissa smiled in approval. Perhaps she'd would entice Lucius into agreeing, as long as the girl was smart, and her boy cared for the little one.

"Would you both care to have a seat?" Lucius offered. He had to admit, he was intrigued. He'd looked at his son when the two had approached, and the surprise in his son's face told him quite a bit. Let's see what this girl is made of, he thought.

Draco couldn't help staring. It was her; the girl… THE girl. Her name was Hermione, and she was a Muggle-Born. His stomach clutched. His father wouldn't let him court a Muggle-Born. Did he WANT to court a Muggle-Born? He wasn't supposed to, right? Remembering his mother's words to him earlier, he cleared his throat. "Hello again."

She looked up at him shyly, startled that he was speaking to her. "Hello, Draco."

He smiled when she said his name, "So your name's Hermione, I forgot to get it at the shop." He laughed a little bit.

Her eyes sparkled a bit, as some of her fear left her. "Yes, I'm sorry I didn't give it to you when you gave me yours."

Both children got a bit bashful, and so Lucius broke the silence. "So, Miss Granger, I understand that you're living at the school. How do you like it?"

Hermione's eyes widened slightly. She found that she was scared of grown men… really just any male period, but she tried to control that. "I love it, Sir. I have my own room to myself, and it's so big!" they all watched as her eyes widened and shone with happiness. "And Shinny, she's a house elf, she comes and keeps me company when I am lonely, that's very nice," she sighed. "And the library! The library is brilliant. Madame Pince says I can come in at any time because I care for the books. They're beautiful." Hermione didn't realize her voice was trembling. "And the professors all let me read their special books, even Professor Snape!"

Lucius and Severus chuckled. Narcissa addressed the girl, "Don't you ever get lonely for the company of other children?"

Hermione found herself embarrassed. She would have to tell these people, who were turning out to be very nice, that most people didn't like her. "Well, not really," she said quietly. "I really never had friends at my other school. Most people don't like me much." She shrugged. "I just don't have a good personality. And I've been told…" she broke off with a flush, realizing she was about to tell these people that she knew they thought her beneath them.

Narcissa's heart began to ache for this child. "What were you told, Miss Granger?"

"Well, I'm a Muggle-Born Ma'am, and I have learned through reading, and other things the Headmaster and professors have told me, that being Muggle-Born means I will be thought of as less. That being the case, I would assume most of the other students will steer clear of me."

Severus frowned, not realizing the others were frowning as well, but Hermione saw none of this as her head was facing down. "Hermione," Snape said, using her first name for the first time. "You will make many friends at Hogwarts. You're incredibly bright, and I can guess where you were told you didn't have a good personality, but that's wrong."

"Thank you," she whispered. Their food came and they all began to eat.

"Hermione, are you excited to go get your wand?" Draco asked. The adults were speaking quietly amongst themselves. He felt bad. Hadn't he just been thinking that he wouldn't be able to be her friend because of her blood status? The whole thing was still confusing to him, but he was going to push that aside for now. His mother had told him to be friendly and polite, and he was going to. But not because she told him to. He was going to do it because he wanted to. Something about her made him want to curl around her and protect her. Which was weird. He knew Malfoys found their true love early in life, but… he was only eleven. Perhaps it wasn't what he thought it was.

"I am. But a little nervous too."

"Why nervous?" he asked scooting closer to her.

She shrugged. "Draco, I grew up being told that the 'incidents' were evil, and I was punished for them."

Draco frowned. "Your bouts of accidental magic? We all have them!"

"They really aren't natural in the M-muggle world." She stumbled a bit over the new term for normal people.

"I'm sorry. I never really thought about how different it must to come from somewhere with no magic, into a world that's almost fully run on magic."

"I love it," she confessed. "I'm not a freak here. Just a Muggle-Born."

"I don't care that you're a Muggle-Born," he told her, taking a stand. "I mean, you've got magic, just like me."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you, Draco. It's nice to think I have a friend, and school hasn't even started."

Draco blushed, and it was his turn to shrug a little.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Reminder this is seriously AU. There will be Dumbledore bashing and I'm thinking quite a bit of OOC. sorry if that offends. Bashing some of the Weasleys. Not sure where I'm going to take Harry yet.**

 **There is a poll on my profile for this story. Thank you.**

 **Same Disclaimer: I own nothing, and get no money for it. Just the happiness of someone reading my fiction of fiction. thank you.6**

777

Seeing that Hermione was caught up in speaking with Draco, Severus made sure to speak quietly so that only Narcissa and Lucius could hear him. "He has indeed been trying to poison her mind." His friends didn't need to ask who.

Narcissa looked at the girl again. Her little yellow sundress was pretty, but too baggy on her. Besides that, though, her hair was clean and shiny, there was no dirt or smudges on her face or arms, which most children do have, even Purebloods. And her nails were clean and short. Narcissa thought that Hermione had shown impeccable manners so far. When the girl grew up, she would be stunning.

Narcissa watched as Hermione bent slightly towards Draco as he spoke quietly to her, both children blushing. Then she frowned. What was that mark on her neck?

"Did she happen to mention anything he's been saying?" Lucius asked.

"At first I think she was hesitant. I think she believed I would go back to Dumbledore and repeat anything she told me. I tried to assure her that would not happen. I told her perhaps we should talk about it with you and Narcissa during lunch." Severus smirked slightly, pride in his eyes. "She doesn't know about privacy bubbles, but she said that she didn't believe what she had to say should be repeated in public."

Lucius nodded in approval. "So not only is she book smart, but she shows common sense."

"Severus, what is that reddish mark on the back of her neck?" Narcissa asked with a frown.

He frowned. "We haven't spoken of anything that happened before she came to Hogwarts. However, to me it looks as if someone branded her with a cross."

Narcissa looked horrified.

Lucius reached over and gently squeezed his wife's hand. "Is she still ill?"

Snape knew what his friend was talking about. Hermione still looked quite malnourished and bruised. "Believe it or not, she looks ten times better than she did when we got her."

"You're becoming attached, Dear Friend," Narcissa commented as she rejoined their conversation.

He nodded slowly, "I've barely spent any time with the chit, but everything within me is saying protect the girl. And the questions she asked while I was brewing… I don't even have six years that ask me some of those."

"I quite like her," Narcissa told the men. "She is quite a darling, Severus. I think you should bring her to the Manor so she has children to play with. She shouldn't have to have a house elf as her only friend." Narcissa smiled as she thought it through. "We can invite all of the children over for the last of the summer."

"That's a marvelous idea, Darling," Lucius smiled. He'd thought perhaps that getting to know the little Muggle-Born would be hard. He thought he'd have to act kind, and pleasant, but Severus was right. There was something about the girl that just drew a person in. And looking at her, the way she carried herself, whatever evils the Muggles had done to her had not broken her. And if she was the one spoken of in the prophecy, well, so far it was describing her accurately. "Seeing how she wishes to speak with us in private, after the wand shop we could go to the Manor if you'd like."

"I think that would be for the best." Severus agreed. Then he looked to Narcissa, "We can certainly ask her if she would be interested in going to the Manor for a few days to spend time with other children."

All three adults looked over as they heard a giggle. Draco was grinning broadly, a faint flush to his cheeks, and Hermione was blushing a deep pink and looking up at him shyly. This made all three smile.

"I never thought that I'd be happy seeing something like this," Lucius murmured.

"I told him to be polite and kind, but I don't think he's following my instructions at all. He's smitten," Narcissa thought she might cry. "They're only eleven and already smitten."

77

"You'll like Theo and Blaise, they're my best mates." Draco told her when they'd stopped laughing at the strange hat a lady in the restaurant was wearing. It had a vulture on it! He'd made her laugh when he asked her if she thought the lady had caught it herself.

Hermione sobered quickly, "Draco, what if they don't like me? Aren't they Purebloods too?"

Draco frowned. "They'll like you. You're too brilliant for them not to."

Again she smiled shyly. "You're very kind."

Draco snorted. "Not really. I'm pretty spoiled, and I like getting my way. If I want something I am determined I will get it, and to tell the truth, if I don't like someone, I tend to make their lives hell." He spoke in a matter of fact tone, then he cleared his throat. "You should come see Malfoy Manor soon."

"Oh! I'll have to ask Professor Snape."

Now the boy smiled widely, "He'll say yes. He comes over all the time. Now he can bring you along."

"Children, are you ready to go get your wands?" Narcissa asked seeing that everyone had finished their meals.

Both children turned their heads towards her quickly, almost crying out their approval.

As soon as they were out of the restaurant, Lucius offered his arm to Narcissa with a smile. Draco, seeing his father's actions, mimicked the man, and held out his arm. Hermione looked startled for a moment, but then tentatively accepted. "You don't have to do this you know?"

Draco snorted. "You are a lady, and I shall treat you as such."

"Draco, I'm eleven."

He shook his head, "Age does not matter in this instance, Hermione. These are things I need to learn. For when I'm older and courting my wife to be. Malfoys are betrothed young, so I will make sure to always treat my intended with respect and courtesy."

"Are they arranged marriages?" Hermione asked. It sounded positively archaic to her.

Draco shrugged, "In some instances, yes, but my family, on my father's side, we have always made a love match."

She smiled at him, "Yes, it is very easy to see how much your father loves your mother."

"Now that you're living in Wizarding Society you'll have to start learning our traditions," he said, thinking about the conversation he'd had earlier in the day with his mum.

Now she looked enthusiastic, "Oh! I have! There are two or three books in the library that I'm reading. I want to fit in. This is going to be my world now. I need to learn everything that's important to Wizards and Witches."

"You don't want to keep anything from the other world?" he asked curiously.

"Why?" she asked bewildered. "For me, at least, it was a horrible world. I might not be completely welcome in this one, but I'm going to try."

Draco frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Draco, I'm Muggle-Born. I know what that means for me. Most of it's been explained. There won't be any arranged marriages for me." She gave him a lopsided smile. "Those sorts of things are for the elite. I've already been told it will be hard for me to make a match, unless he's a Muggle-Born, or Half-Blood."

He was about to say something, but his father announced their arrival to the shop.

Severus held the thick, wooden door open for everyone, and they entered Ollivander's. Hermione gave a small scream when an old man popped out of nowhere. She trembled as he stared at her closely, and took a step back towards Professor Snape even as her hand clenched on Draco's arm.

"Well, hello there. Mr. Malfoy, I thought I'd be seeing you soon. And Miss Granger," the man smiled. "You are still going by Granger, aren't you?"

"Her name is Hermione Granger, and she's here for her wand," Draco said with a scowl.

"I've been waiting for you for a long time…" he murmured, but was still loud enough for them to hear him. "We all have. My name is Garrick Ollivander, and welcome to my store."

If Severus, Lucius, or Narcissa had any doubts that Hermione was the girl from the prophecy, they were put to rest by these words.

The old man began finding them both wands, helping Hermione first. She swallowed hard when her first swing of a wand one of Ollivander's bookshelves blew up. Her mouth gaped open as she watched the confetti, because that's all that was left, float down. Would they send her back now? Tell her that obviously she wasn't a real witch if she couldn't even use a wand? Tell her she was being sent away because real witches didn't destroy everything in their path.

After six wands, and Hermione being close to tears, the old man went underneath the counter and pulled out a slender silver container; it was plain silver, with no markings showing. He brought it over and opened it in front of her. "Here child, try this one."

Hermione reached in and zings traveled up her arm. It felt… like air. The wand was some type of lighter colored wood, and was polished to almost a gloss. She let the wand move in an easy arc, and a bright glow encompassed the entire shop. When the glow faded, and everyone opened their eyes, the bookshelf, and books, she'd destroyed was back to perfect.

"Willow wood, from the Whomping Willow at Hogwarts," Garrick Ollivander shared. "Given by the tree freely, ten inches, with a dual core of a phoenix feather and unicorn horn shavings, both also given freely. Quite a wand… yes, quite a wand." He nodded slowly. "Now, for you Mr. Malfoy. I already know what should be yours." The man hurried back over to the counter where he'd gotten the silver wand case, and came back out with an onyx box similar to the silver. "Take it," he nodded towards Draco. "I honestly thought you would be carrying something like an Elm, or perhaps Hawthorn. But with Miss Granger claiming THAT wand, I think perhaps THIS one will do." Ollivander nodded knowingly.

Draco, after giving one quick look to his parents, who both nodded to him, reached in and picked up the wand. It felt like an extension of his arm. His fingers literally tingled from holding it.

"Black Oak," Ollivander began. "Eleven inches, with the core of a unicorn hair and phoenix tears. The phoenix who donated both the tears, and the feather for these two wands, was actually the mother of Albus Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes."

Draco stared at the smooth, polished dark wood of the wand. He lifted it and swished slightly, and a beautiful chiming filled the shop.

Garrick Ollivander couldn't believe that the day had come. "Ah, the chimes. I have not heard those in a very long time."

"How much do we owe you, Mr. Ollivander?" Lucius asked. He made a mental note to look up anything he could on the two wands. The way the wand-maker was looking, the boxes they were held in, and the abnormal reactions of joining to their wand-holders, told him they would special. The man's next words though, almost made him choke.

"Nothing. It lightens my mind knowing they've been given and received. I only hope you remember me if there ever comes a time." He turned and walked to the back of his shop, and the five shoppers left.

"We're going to travel to the Malfoy's Manor for a bit," Severus spoke quietly to Hermione. "Are you okay with that?"

She was sort of surprised he was asking. "If you trust them, then I do too, Sir."

"With my life," he responded softly. The five then apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor.

77

Albus Dumbledore was thinking. He really hadn't felt this much glee in a long time. Everything was falling into place. He had Harry Potter exactly where he wanted him, he had loyal followers, and the prophesied child had even fallen into his lap. Albus couldn't help but chuckle. That small gift had come just in time. The added fact that the Granger girl's parents had just thrown her away…. Well, it made it all the better. He would be able to gain the girl's full trust now.

It had been brilliant to have Severus take over the mentoring of the girl. The Potion's Master would learn to care for the girl, and then that would tether him even more fully into The Order. Oh, Albus would admit he was slightly concerned about Severus taking the girl near the Malfoys, after all, they had been friends from the time they were housemates at Hogwarts. But even that would work. It would give Hermione Granger her first look at a group of Purebloods; a family extremely prejudiced against Muggle-Borns. Which actually reminded him. He needed to have a word with the Sorting Hat.

Albus took the hat off the shelf behind his desk, and set it on the desk in front of himself. "My dear old friend," he began, and the Hat opened its folds.

The Hat gave a small cough, "Has a new year began, a new song to tell? Where are the students, I'll know them so well…"

Albus sighed. "There are no students yet. We still have a few more weeks until the beginning of the term. Now, I need to speak with you, and for now, you can hold off on the rhyming."

The Hat seemed to shrug a little. "All right. What do you need, Headmaster?"

"As you well know, this is the year Harry Potter will begin attending Hogwarts. We have also found the girl of prophecy." Albus found that he was a little disappointed in the lack of excitement shown by the Sorting Hat. "Her name is Hermione Granger." Again nothing. This was really quite disconcerting.

"What is it you're wanting from me, Headmaster? What can an old hat do for you?"

Albus chuckled. "You can put Miss Granger into Gryffindor…. Along with Harry Potter. I'd like to keep them with Ronald Weasley. I think they'll make fabulous friends."

One fold on the old tattered hat arched up, as if raising one eyebrow at the Headmaster.

"Is there a problem with that request, Old Friend," Now Albus frowned. "The girl is a Muggle-Born. Surely we want to keep her in a safe place?"

"Never have I declared a child to a House they don't belong in," Hat said with quite a bit of attitude. "And best you remember that, Albus Dumbledore. Godric Gryffindor did not imbue me with the abilities I hold, so that I would fall sway to anyone's desires, both dark and light included."

Albus sighed in frustration. He should have known the thing would be difficult. Not that he would mention this to Severus Snape. The man had wondered if the hat would listen to Dumbledore. Well, he would just have to continue on his mission to educate Miss Granger, and have faith that the Hat would sort her into Gryffindor. Really, as long as it wasn't Slytherin it would be fine, and when was the last time a Muggle-Born had been sorted into the House of Snakes? Really, what did he have to worry about?

77

Severus watched as Draco and Hermione walked ahead, in front of the adults. Hermione was patiently listening as Draco spoke to her animatedly. He wondered what she was thinking? He knew his godson could be quite the brat, and he had worried that Draco would look down upon the girl due to her blood status. But if he did, it did not show.

They reached the front doors of the Manor, and the door opened to show a house elf. The little elf trembled with excitement. "Mistress, Masters," it squeaked happily.

"Hullo, Bluebell," Draco grinned at the small creature. "I got my wand today. This is Hermione Granger, she's Uncle's Ward."

"Welcomes Miss Hermiones Grangers," the little elf's ears flapped.

"Hullo," Hermione greeted Bluebell.

"Why don't we adjourn to the front parlor for some tea and biscuits?" Narcissa suggested.

Hermione looked back and met Snape's eyes. Suddenly her throat was dry and it was hard to swallow. She did trust Professor Snape, but the thought of speaking to these people of her fears was daunting. Hermione knew, deep down, that everything Headmaster had been telling her was skewed, but there was still that little seed of doubt. She took a deep breath and waited.

Draco knew instantly when Hermione became nervous. He just didn't understand why. What he wanted to do was show her his home; the Manor, gardens and stables. Instead, it seemed that they were all going to sit and have tea. He took a moment to realize that this was good. This gave his parents a chance to see how interesting Hermione was. If they saw, then they wouldn't just be acting like they liked her, they would begin to like her. Draco wasn't a stupid boy. He just needed to figure out how to work this.

Severus approached Hermione, put a hand on her shoulder, and spoke softly. "I trust these people implicitly. However, if you have changed your mind about sharing with them, we can leave now."

She looked slightly past him, to see the three Malfoys. They had been nothing but kind to her since she had met them earlier that afternoon. True, it could be all an act, but she didn't truly believe Professor Snape would set her up like that.

Hermione just nodded at him, and then moved to sit on one of the small, elegant loveseats.

Severus walked over and stood behind the loveseat, one hand on her shoulder. "Hermione informed me today that she had… doubts about the Headmaster."

Everyone was sitting down now, Draco looking to his parents to make sure it was all right for him to stay. Lucius nodded, while Narcissa addressed Hermione, "Would you mind telling us why, Miss Granger."

Hermione blinked, coming out of her thoughts. "Oh, please, Mrs. Malfoy, call me Hermione."

Narcissa smiled at the girl. "Thank you for that, dear."

Draco sat, keeping silent. He was surprised. Almost anyone new coming into their world, mostly Muggle-Borns, believed in and trusted Albus Dumbledore. He had been raised differently, of course. His father had always told him to never underestimate the old man, never except sweets from him, always maintain a polite demeanor, and always focus on something of non-significance so the man couldn't read his mind. So, while he knew not to trust the Headmaster, he was surprised that Hermione didn't trust him.

"There was… a man I knew, someone from before. Headmaster has a lot of the same qualities. He smiles, acts friendly, says all the right words and all the right motions, but… most of it seems like half-truths, or flat out lies. There is something about me that he is trying to, oh, I don't know the word. I don't want to say claim, but it seems that he is trying to steer me down a set path, but he won't come out and tell me anything that would specifically concern me." Her eyes flickered to look at Narcissa, and then Lucius, steering completely clear of looking to where Draco was sitting. "For the last two months, all I've heard is how much Purebloods despise Muggle-Borns. How they call them Mudbloods. That we're considered filthy, and less than scum. He's told me of the different houses of the school, and how the house of the brave, Gryffindor, is hated and reviled by the house of the cunning and deceitful, Slytherin. Headmaster told me I wouldn't ever want to be put into Slytherin. Said he worried for my safety, because they're all Purebloods. But I read Hogwarts; A History, and nothing in that book says that Slytherins are deceitful. I'm sure some could. But I think that would go for all of the houses. It can be human nature after all."

Narcissa watched as a fine tremble ran along Hermione's shoulders, but the girl didn't stop speaking.

"Headmaster said how he was hoping I was put into Gryffindor. Then, four days ago, I came to my table in the library and there was a small book left there. It was about the war you went through ten years ago." Now Hermione looked at Lucius. "Talked of a Dark Lord, and his followers, the Death Eaters. Talked of how the Death Eaters had Dark Revels, and killed Muggles and Mudbloods without remorse. Headmaster told me that the Malfoys were the most loyal of the man's followers; willing to do whatever it takes to make sure their Master succeeds in his 'evil' plans."

She cleared her throat. "Then of course I was told the story of Harry Potter and his supposed great act of bravery to save the world." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Severus smirked a little, "And you don't believe in Harry Potter, the 'Saviour of the Wizarding World'?"

"He's a child. And he was a baby at the time," she scoffed. "He wasn't the hero. If this happened, then the hero was his mother. She's the one who sacrificed herself for her child. It was her love that caused the death curse to rebound onto the supposed 'Dark Lord'. And really, the boy is coming into school, not knowing anything about magic, and is eleven. He'll either love every minute of it, or hate it. But no, I think his mum was the hero."

Severus wasn't sure he could quite catch his breath. She thought Lily was the hero.

"I don't trust him. I don't know who to trust. No one else at the school has mentioned any of this." Hermione looked up and over at Severus Snape. "I do trust Professor Snape. He is one of the most honest people I've met."

"I'm a double agent, dear girl," he told her softly. She cocked her head in confusion. "I'm a Death Eater. Dumbledore thinks I'm spying for him, but in actuality I spy for the Dark Lord."

She let out a deep breath. "Does that mean you hate me as well?" her voice was small. Strangely enough, it didn't lessen her confidence in the man. He had to have reasons for why he did the things he did.

Narcissa moved over to sit next to her on the loveseat and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Oh, sweetheart, none of us hates you. Even Tom wouldn't hate you. That foolish old man has been filling your head with lies. He's been filling everyone's heads with lies, for a very long time now."

Hermione basked in the hold Narcissa had on her. It had been so long since she'd experienced a mother's love. Of course, Narcissa wasn't her mother, but none the less, it felt so good to be held. "I don't understand."

"Then perhaps we should tell you the story of a dark wizard by the name of Grindelwald," Lucius offered after sharing a look with Severus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Same Disclaimer: I own nothing, and get no money for it. Just the happiness of someone reading my fiction of fiction. thank you.**

The room was quiet for a few moments before Lucius spoke. "Have you learned anything about Grindelwald?"

Hermione's head cocked to the side slightly as she thought. "Yes." she said finally. "Headmaster Dumbledore defeated Gellert Grindelwald in a duel in… 1945 I think. Grindelwald was a Dark Wizard who killed a young girl… Ariana Dumbledore."

"Not exactly. True, Dumbledore did defeat Gellert in 1945," Lucius allowed. "And true, people considered him a Dark Wizard, only second to Lord Voldemort. But he did not kill that poor girl."

"I don't exactly understand what Dark Magic is…" Hermione said softly. "I mean, learning the few spells that I've learned… Headmaster said that Dark Magic deals in death and curses and blood magic… But don't some healing potions require a drop of blood? And couldn't any spell cast hurt someone? And, though I haven't seen very much in the way of Dark spells… couldn't they be used for good purposes?"

Narcissa smiled, "You're exactly right. Magic, Dark or Light, is all based on the intent behind the casting. Of course there are some spells that should never be used. But most Wizards and Witches are intelligent enough not to use them."

Hermione nodded. "So, this Gellert Grindelwald did not kill Ariana. What happened then?"

"Gellert and Albus were great friends. They devised a plan to revolutionize the Wizarding World. They were to find three items; the three Deathly Hallows, and would then become the Masters of Death. They wished to end the Statute of Secrecy, and they wanted to take over the globe. Put certain Wizards and Witches into positions of power, and rule over the Muggles," Lucius explained.

Hermione's eyes went so wide Snape was certain she was going to hurt herself. "But… there's a good reason for the Statute of Secrecy. If Muggles were to find out about us, it would be the Salem Witch Trials all over again. But this time instead of innocents who were not witches being 'tested' and killed, they would get us. We would fight back, and it would be war. Muggles have horrible weapons of war. Bombs that would decimate everything. Where nothing would be fit to live in that area for hundreds of years."

Lucius nodded. "We'll talk about that later. Ariana was mentally unbalanced, but getting better. She'd been attacked by a group of Muggle boys when she was very young. Albus's brother, Aberforth, realized what Albus and Gellert were doing. The three began to duel in Dumbledore Manor, Ariana, still such a young girl, fourteen I think?" Narcissa nodded so he knew he was right. "She adored Aberforth, and didn't understand why her eldest brother was attacking Aberforth. She fought next to her favored brother, and she fought hard with. A killing curse was thrown, hitting Ariana in the chest." He stopped talking and cleared his throat.

"Albus said it was Gellert who'd thrown the curse. Said that it was meant for Aberforth. Gellert strongly denied this. He left Britain with no charges against him. He had no love for Albus after that day. He went to achieve their plan on his own." Narcissa took up the story. "Dumbledore went and became the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts. That's when he met our Dark Lord."

Snape snorted.

Narcissa smiled. "Tom Riddle was a brilliant student. A Prodigy. His story is quite complicated I'm afraid. Dumbledore, whether he was still plotting his revolution or not, liked power. He's already spread his tale of Gellert killing Ariana, and of course people believed the wonderful, do no wrong, Albus Dumbledore. When Tom just kept getting more powerful, Dumbledore was not pleased. That's when the insidious, vicious rumors started that Tom was only powerful due to Dark Magic. His House stood with him; Slytherins NEVER turn on their own. But the other Houses, especially Dumbledore's pets, the Gryffindors, turned on him. Even as Head Boy the others treated him like nothing. Just like that orphan boy who had nothing. But Tom was amazing," All three adults smiled in delight. "That boy taught himself wandless, voiceless magic in that hovel he was housed in for so long."

"Wait, what happened to Grindelwald?" Hermione asked with a frown. She definitely wanted to hear and learn about Tom Riddle, but first…

"He began to work on his revolution in Europe, and built a fortress, Nuremburg. As time went on, he grew more secluded, even though he had followers. When Muggles began dying, Albus announced that it was Grindelwald, and that he'd begun a genocide of Muggles, and Muggleborns. That's when they dueled in 1945. That's when Dumbledore imprisoned Gellert in that fortress of his."

Severus began speaking, and he had Hermione's full attention. "Through our spy network, we learned that it wasn't Grindelwald who shot the curse that killed Ariana Dumbledore; it was Albus. We've learned that he only dueled the man to get his wand… one of the Deathly Hallows." Snape knelt down so Hermione was right in front of him. "The Headmaster is a dangerous man Hermione. He is willing to use children to wage a war. And when those he wants dead, are dead, he will make sure the children are as well. He doesn't share power. There are things you need to look out for when dealing with him at any time."

Hermione trembled a little, and Draco couldn't help himself. He moved over to sit next to her on the loveseat, and took her hand into his. He glanced to his parents, hoping not to see any rage, and was surprised to see…. Approval. Weird.

"What do I need to do?" she whispered.

"There are rules my Father has always told me to follow," Draco started speaking without even thinking about the adults. Hermione turned to look the blonde boy in the eyes. He held her gaze. "Never look him in the eye. If for any reason you have to, then make sure to focus on something unimportant, like lip gloss, or shampoo, or even that test you're studying for. Also, never accept candy from him. There are potions he mixes them with that have different affects. Always be courteous, and friendly to the man. If possible. And never underestimate him just because he's elderly and has those twinkling eyes." Draco finished with a nod of his head.

Lucius didn't even try to hide his smile. The boy had almost told the rules of dealing with Dumbledore verbatim.

"No one listened to this Grindelwald?" she asked with a frown.

"It was just too easy to believe Albus." Snape said sadly. "After all, Grindelwald was a revolutionary. There were those that did believe him. Abraxas Malfoy, Thoros Knott, Leopold and Marchesa Zabini, and a few others, but the rest were too enraptured of Dumbledore; Leader of the Light."

Hermione was so grateful to have Draco's hand in hers. She felt so cold. "Alright. Now tell me about Tom Riddle, please."

"Albus slowly started spreading rumors. And he had his loyal followers help him. They said Tom was trying to kill Muggle-Born children at school. That he was a Dark Wizard bent on ruling our world, and destroying the Muggle world. Then the old man started talking about a prophecy." Narcissa took a deep breath. "We don't know the entire prophecy, but we do know that it surrounds the Potter boy. One night, the Potters were murdered, the baby scarred. And Albus laid it all at the feet of Tom."

Hermione's eyebrows scrunched up. "Wait a minute, are you saying that Lord Voldemort did not kill the Potters?"

"That's exactly what we're saying," Snape told her. He sneered, "Probably had one of his lackeys do it so his wand was clean of death. Perhaps Moody, or Shacklebolt."

"Perhaps even Weasley," Lucius offered from where he sat.

"The woman?" Snape's voice dripped with disgust.

"The Weasley's…" Narcissa thought about her words. "Aren't quite what they seem on the outside. To most they appear as a poor Pureblood family, barely making ends meet with their odd house and their seven children. Good hearts all."

"Headmaster, he mentioned that there would be a Weasley boy coming to Hogwarts this year."

"Oh yes, second to last child; last boy. There are three other Weasley's there currently. I do not know much of Percy Weasley, but the twins, Fred and George, are actually a delight." Narcissa smiled slightly. "As are Charlie and William. But Molly… she will smile in your face, then shove a dagger between your ribs. I could believe it would be Molly to kill the Potters. She always felt quite jealous of the younger, lovelier redhead, Lily Evans, one-day Potter."

Lucius looked at Hermione carefully. He knew they were inundating her with information. "Miss Granger," he began but was cut off.

"Oh Sir, please! I apologize for interrupting, but please call me Hermione." The girl almost begged.

"Hermione," he said giving the child a gentle smile. "I truly hope you believe us when we are telling you this. Once school begins, you'll be sorted into a house. Gryffindor if Dumbledore has anything to say about it. We want you to be safe. We're very glad that Severus is going to be your Guardian." Lucius sat down in the chair across from Hermione and Draco, Snape still standing behind the loveseat. "When Harry Potter was born, Dumbledore announced to quite a few individuals that there was a prophecy concerning the child and Tom Riddle. It spoke of how one can't live if the other does. Albus Dumbledore plans on honing Harry into a weapon to use against Tom."

"That's horrible!" she exclaimed. "He's just a boy!" Draco stroked her hand with his thumb, and she seemed to calm somewhat. "I know what you're trying to tell me, Mr. Malfoy. When I get to school I will end up hearing a completely story as to the one I just heard. Perhaps more than one. Though I doubt I will hear anything of the friendship between Headmaster and Gellert Grindelwald." She looked down at the skirt of her yellow sundress. Then at Draco's hand still soothing hers. She had to be careful there. Her crush could get out of control, and he'd already said he'd have an arranged marriage. She would never fit into his world. Besides, they were both still children. So, why did the thought of him with another girl, in the future, sting so badly? "What else am I not being told?"

"First, we need you to know that one of the reasons we brought you here was to give you this information," Severus told his ward.

She nodded.

"I didn't learn of this until the night we came and got you," Severus began. "Normally, it's Minerva who goes and educates the Muggle-Borns and their families about their gifts, and the school. But for some reason, Albus was determined that we would do this." He cleared his throat, and moved in front of the loveseat the girl and his Godson sat on. "He started talking about this Muggle-Born being special. And we had to take care of her." Severus stopped. How should he tell her?

"Oh my," she whispered. Her mind had been working as soon as he started talking about coming to get her. "There's another prophecy, isn't there?"

"Yes."

"About me, or at least he thinks it's about me?" her voice had gone toneless. "Do you know what this prophecy states?"

The men were silent. her eyes had lost their sparkle they'd gained upon getting her wand.

Narcissa was the one to speak. "Strong; her heart and soul, as pure as any Pureblood born. Her blood will bring her pain.

To our own society, a shining beacon of hope and brilliance. Though, for now she is still a fragile flame.

The girl, powerful, in mind, body and abilities. All whether she stands with the bird born of fire, or he who shall not be named."

Hermione's mind was racing. She thought she understood some of it. The last part, that basically said whomever this prophecy was about, whomever this girl stands with at the end, she would in essence be the deciding factor in which way the world swung. That meant that Dumbledore was going to use her, just as he was going to use the Potter boy. And he had his little Weasley spy all ready to begin the brainwashing. But, what did this mean for her? Dumbledore would TRY to use her, but now she was warned.

And what about Professor Snape, and the Malfoy family. They were Dumbledore's opposition. Certainly, they had given her valuable information, and certainly they'd told her of this prophecy, but… if Dumbledore wanted to use her to meet his ends, well what in the world would make her think that they weren't doing the same? It would be almost like a tug of war, she thought faintly.

It really made sense now. How nice the Pureblood family was being. How charming the young Malfoy was. She should have known really. They couldn't really like her. All she did was cause problems. All she did was torment her family until they couldn't stand the pain; or the sight of her. Hermione slowly pulled her hand away from Draco, and in her peripheral vision she saw a slight frown mar his handsome face.

Hermione started breathing heavily. Both sides. Both sides could go after her. Perhaps they'd hurt her. She'd endured pain before, but had thought this new world would be a safe haven. She didn't even realize tears had started rolling down her face as her breath came in slow pants. It was going to be like Reverend Anthony all over again. What would they do to her to make her join them?

She didn't feel the people trying to help her, and didn't hear their worry. Hermione was trapped in her mind. The last time Reverend Anthony had tried to 'save' her. It had been the rebirthing. They'd held the blankets so tight. She was having trouble fighting her way through. He had said it had to be that way. He'd said it's just like being born again. He was wrong.

When she'd been born, not that she really remembered, but when she'd been born, she'd been breathing; and loved. With the rebirthing, she'd stopped breathing. Obviously someone had done CPR, but when she began breathing again, all she saw was unhappiness. Her mother hadn't wanted her to come back. No breath, no love.


	5. Chapter 5

**author's note: This fiction is AU. It is a bit Dark, but not always. When I say Dark, I simply mean that some bad things happen. But it will be sweet as well. This is a love story after all. My characters are probably OOC as well, and for that I apologize to those of you that detest that. Still, I hope whomever does read this, will enjoy it.**

 **lots of weird, different stuff coming up. hope i don't lose readers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not in any way own part of the Harry Potter franchise, nor did I create any of these fantastic characters; Ms. JK Rowling did. There might be a few OC's, but hopefully they will only add to my storyline.**

77

"Mum, what's wrong with her?" Draco's voice was filled with fear and concern.

Narcissa moved forward and quickly hugged Draco. "You must remember, Draco, that Hermione had a life none would envy before she came to us." She let him go and moved towards the girl. Severus was already grasping the girl by the shoulders.

Hermione's eyes were wide with terror. Tears still streamed, and her body was stiff. All that kept going through her mind were the different ways her parents had tried to exorcise the 'demons' out of her; Reverend Anthony present at all events. Her stiff body crumpled, surprising Severus, who had to lower her gently to the floor.

"I don't like the speed of her pulse, or the shallow breathing," he muttered.

"Let me hold her for a moment, Severus," Narcissa ordered quietly. She had to move around Draco, who would NOT leave the girl's side. Narcissa called for an elf to bring her a cool rag. Once she had it she began running it soothingly over Hermione's face, all the while holding the girl to her.

Hermione's eyes fluttered. "Please, no more. I can't breathe, Mum. Please let me out." She was murmuring and her head shook back and forth, her body trembling.

"Shhh, shhh, it's alright, sweetheart. No one will hurt you here. We won't hurt you. You're safe, and always will be with us," Narcissa crooned.

"Hermione," Draco whispered. "Please don't be scared of me.

Her eyes opened and looked first at him, and then at the beautiful blonde woman holding her. "I can't help it, I'm so scared. And I hate it. I don't know who to trust. I want to trust Professor Snape, and your family. I do. But all I can see is that both Headmaster and now, your side wants my favor. I will be torn apart no matter what direction I go in."

"Oh, Darling, no," Narcissa assured her. "We are trying to protect you. I know that might be hard to believe knowing everything you know now. Especially because of your life in the Muggle World," Narcissa hugged Hermione tightly. "If you choose to fight with Dumbledore, when the time comes, we will hate it, but only because we would worry for you. We've only known you a day, and yet you've already impacted our lives."

Hermione couldn't help but to sniffle, and without realizing it, she'd taken Draco's hand again, and snuggled into Narcissa's hold. "I don't know when I became so weak."

"Darling, you're eleven years old. You're brilliant, from what Severus says, and you survived horrors that I can't imagine. You are not weak just because you want, or need, comfort. You are not weak for understanding the risks you take. With what Albus has told you, of course you'd be concerned we would be waiting to either hurt you, or trick you."

Lucius knelt in front of the two women. Draco couldn't believe it. His father was kneeling on the ground. "Hermione," Lucius began. "Today, when I knew I would be meeting Severus's Muggle-Born ward, it's true. I planned on suffering through the day, and I planned to be polite and smile, and do everything that is socially acceptable. But then we met you." He smiled and reached out a hand to stroke her cheek. "I didn't suffer at all today. You are a wonderful child. One that I think will be in our lives for a very long time. And I find I am pleased at that idea. Please give us a chance."

Hermione looked up at Severus, and the small twitch of his lips, almost a smile she thought, told her that she need not fear him. Then she looked at Draco. She felt horrible guilt. Just looking into her new friend's eyes told her she had nothing to fear from him. "I'm sorry," she told him in a quiet voice.

Draco squeezed her hand slightly. "You don't have to be sorry. Just know that I'm your friend, and I'm going to make sure you have a lot of friends before we go to school."

Hermione closed her eyes. With those few words from each of them… that was all it took. How could she not align herself with this family? Perhaps, once she met this Dark Lord she would change her mind. But for now she knew her choice.

Narcissa was still holding the girl, and rubbing her arm softly. "I have a fantastic idea."

"What is that, my love?" Lucius asked.

"I think that Severus and Hermione should stay with us for the rest of the summer. If Severus has any work to finish, he can certainly floo back and forth, since our floos are connected to his private quarters. Hermione won't be alone during the day," Narcissa saw the girl about to protest. "Not that the house elf isn't perfectly lovely, but meeting other children your age is more important."

"But, I was reading a lot of books on different magic and spells… and history," the bookworm inside the girl started showing.

"Then you'll love our library, Hermione!" Draco said enthusiastically. "It's bigger than Hogwarts."

Hermione had to admit she was tempted. She looked over at her Guardian. "What do you want to do, Professor?"

"I think the idea has merit, however I believe we should tell Albus that I'm taking you to my home at Spinner's End." Snape agreed. "I don't want him to think you're slipping away from him, and start adding pressure to turn you to his side."

With Narcissa and Draco's help Hermione stood, and nodded at Snape. "I… I don't want to see, or spend any time with the Headmaster any more than necessary." She swallowed, her belly clenching. "He worries me. And, I don't want to know this Ronald Weasley, but, I do want to meet Harry Potter, and see what he is made of. If Dumbledore means to use us both as tools in his little machinations… well, it seems I'm leaning towards this side, and perhaps this Harry can be persuaded as well."

Draco frowned. "You want to meet Potter?" He didn't understand the hot twisting feeling in his stomach at the thought of her befriending Potter.

"No," she told him and moved closer, holding his hand a little tighter. Hermione felt his anxiety. Not understanding it, but wanting to sooth him anyway. "We need to meet Potter." She told him frankly. "You, me, your friends. If we get to him before Weasley does…"

All three adults looked at the girl in admiration. "You would make a fantastic Slytherin," Lucius told her.

Snape had that little smirk on his face. He wondered how he'd feel, seeing the son of the man he hated befriending his ward. Still, it was quite a brilliant idea. If they could move Potter to their side. Well, Dumbledore would be furious, but it would be worth it. If they could make that happen… he wouldn't have to play this damned part any longer; and he was so tired of playing this part of undying loyalty to the treacherous old man.

"Well then, if it's alright with Professor Snape, then I would love to take you up on your offer to stay in your home," she said shyly.

"Wonderful," Narcissa smiled and helped Hermione to her feet. "I will arrange with the house elves to work with Shinny to get your belongings moved over to your room you'll be staying in."

"There really isn't very much," Hermione said, embarrassment coloring her voice.

"Well, what there is will be put into your room. And perhaps you and I will go shopping one afternoon." Narcissa smiled. "I have to tell you, I'm very excited about this. As much as I love my Draco, I did always want a little girl."

"I would like that. It's been a long time since I've been shopping anywhere but the flea markets."

"What are flea markets?" Draco asked.

"It's where one would purchase clothing that has been previously used at a less expensive rate," Snape said dryly. "Hermione, why didn't you use some of your inheritance to purchase clothing?"

She looked at him. He didn't realize, did he? Was the Wizarding World so very different? Obviously. "I would have needed an adult to take me into the store, to get me there with safe transportation, and it isn't often that they paid that much attention to me, or what I was wearing. There aren't that many stores that will sell to children my age if I was by myself. Shipper's Flea Market is two buildings away from the shelter. It was easy for me to go in and out, and the wife of the man who owned the flea market, was the lady who did night registration at the shelter." Hermione shrugged. "They didn't question me. Actually, they looked out for me when they could."

"As kind as that couple was," Narcissa spoke again, "we are going to take you to proper stores to get you outfitted. Now come, we will get you settled into a guest room. And once you're in there, it will no longer be a guest room. It will be yours." She waited while Hermione said good night to the men, and then Narcissa, Draco, and Hermione headed up the grand staircase in the foyer.

Draco let her go with a light kiss to the tips of her fingers, and both children blushed. "Goodnight, Hermione. Please sleep well, and we'll find something fun to do tomorrow!"

She nodded and followed Narcissa Malfoy into the bedroom. It was beautiful. There was so much space, and besides the entry, there were two more doors. All of the framing and wainscoting was done in gold leaf, and the rest was decorated in shades of a deep, royal purple. Hermione walked around, stunned. She ran a hand over the dresser. "Are these antiques?"

"Yes, most of the furniture in the Manor is antique. If for any reason you don't care for the color scheme, we can get you together with Mitzy, she's our elf that does most of the decorating…. She has an eye for beauty."

"No, no, this is… this is beyond anything I would have expected."

Narcissa's smile was a little smug. "The door to your right is your wardrobe, and to the left is your bath."

The room was quiet as Hermione looked around, and Narcissa watched Hermione. Finally, Hermione spoke, "Mrs. Malfoy, might I ask you a few questions?"

Narcissa walked to the bed and sat on the edge, "Of course you can." Then she patted the spot next to her and Hermione also took a seat.

"Everyone refers to Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort, or the Dark Lord. I understand Tom is his birth name, and I even understand the anagram of his name and Lord Voldemort, but I don't understand why everyone refers to him as the Dark Lord if he isn't.

Narcissa had not expected that question. "Well, first you must understand, there really isn't light or dark. True, some wizards use their spells and magic to hurt or destroy, but in the end it really rests on what the individual is doing. For example, do you know what the levitate spell is?"

Hermione was nodding enthusiastically, "Oh yes ma'am. It's really the first spell I read about."

"Good. So, say you used that spell on me. Would it be light, neutral or dark?"

The eleven-year-old had to think for a moment. "The book says that it's a spell that would have no adverse reactions."

"Let's not consider the book currently. Let's look at each use. If you were going to use the spell for light, you would use it to push me away from an oncoming attack. Neutral would be pushing me into a room and locking it. There's protection certainly, but it's also taking my decisions away. And Dark magic?"

The girl thought for a moment. Then her eyes lit up, "If I was going to use it as Dark magic, I would use it to injure you. Like, levitate you off a cliff, or over something horrible."

"Exactly," Narcissa was pleased Hermione's mind worked so quickly and followed paths. "I'm not saying that Tom hasn't done some dark things. He has, we probably all have, but we call him the dark lord, not really as a title, but as a mockery of Dumbledore and his side. Shining with pure white light, those Phoenixes are."

"Oh! Phoenixes?"

"Yes, Albus has banded a little group together that fight the, I believe, Death Eaters is what they finally decided to call us."

Hermione took the other woman's hand. She knew that this was upsetting the other woman.

The older woman patted her hand. "Yes, we saw the comparison to the prophecy as well. We aren't stupid, Hermione. We know we will have to prove ourselves to you. And we will. All we ask is that you give us that opportunity. I will not lie to you, Hermione. There is still blood prejudice in our world. And once it was very strong in the Malfoy family, but I think I've managed to wear that down in Lucius." Narcissa stood and moved to the door. "Lucius and I really do like you quite a lot you know." Then she quietly closed Hermione's door behind her.

Hermione took one more look around the room before moving to the bathroom. This room was large also. And it was decorated in silver and teal. There was a vanity with two inset sinks, a pantry, a large, glass-enclosed shower and a bathing tub that looked bigger than a hot tub. The only reason she knew about hot tubs was because Reverend Anthony had one. She hadn't been in one; and was especially glad she hadn't been in his.

Her pajamas were already sitting on the counter next to the sink, along with two fluffy looking teal towels. Hermione decided she would take the time to enjoy a bath, and spent probably half an hour getting clean and washing her hair. She'd been having trouble with her hair until one of the Malfoy house elves had popped in and helped her. The elf's name was Jaye. She liked Jaye.

So far she liked all of the house elves she'd met. They were all so friendly, and more than willing to take the time to help her, or even just stay with her if she was lonely, or upset. Hermione was delighted by it. She grinned as she slipped into the old blue nightgown. It was quite large on her, the arms coming past her fingers, and the skirt falling to the ground. Originally it had belonged to one of the children of the parishioners at the Church her parents belonged to.

Hermione slipped under the covers of the beautiful bed, and laid her head on the soft pillow. She thought she might have trouble sleeping, but obviously the emotional day had taken its toll, as she drifted into a deep sleep.

77

Narcissa strode into Hermione's room at eight am the next morning without even knocking first. She moved to the bed and looked down to the small girl that a random prophecy had stated would change their lives; one way or another. It looked like the young girl had slept restlessly, as the blankets were down near her feet. The clothing Hermione wore was at least twenty years old, made of polyester, and though cared for, was still ripped and torn. She had the idea that it was Hermione herself that took care of her clothing.

All of it, all of the neglect and abuse that this poor girl had been through infuriated Narcissa. She didn't care if the girl was Muggle-Born, Half-Blood, Pureblood or part Griffin by Merlin, all she knew now was that this child had come into her life. This child would be as Severus's own child once the Guardianship went through, and, it seemed, that this child had some type of role in her darling son's life.

Narcissa once again sat on the edge of the bed and decided to wake Hermione up as gently as possible. "Hermione," she spoke in a soft voice. "Wake up, Darling, it's time for breakfast."

Warm amber eyes fluttered open slowly, until they focused in on Narcissa Malfoy. Then her shyness returned. "Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Good morning. I thought we would have a bit of breakfast, and then we could go shopping for some new clothing for you. I need to pick up a few things for Draco as well. We can ask him if he'd like to come with us, or he can stay at home while we go. I already know his measurements, and I can always alter magically, so it isn't as if he has to go with us. We can have a bit to eat while we're out, and come home to rest before dinner. Then, perhaps, we can invite a few of Draco's friends over for the weekend."

"Oh," Hermione murmured, and looked down at her hands that were clasping and unclasping in her lap.

Narcissa moved one curl behind Hermione's ear. "Hermione, I know you're worried, but if you could, just trust me a small bit. If even one of those children hurts your feelings, or makes you feel uncomfortable, we will make them leave."

Hermione nodded her head slowly, it wasn't as if she was going to tell them if one of the other children was mean to her. She wasn't a snitch after all. Narcissa left, and Hermione took a few moments to get ready for the day before heading downstairs for breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

**author's note: This fiction is AU. It is a bit Dark, but not always. When I say Dark, I simply mean that some bad things happen. But it will be sweet as well. This is a love story after all. My characters are probably OOC as well, and for that I apologize to those of you that detest that. Still, I hope whomever does read this, will enjoy it.**

 **lots of weird, different stuff coming up. hope i don't lose readers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not in any way own part of the Harry Potter franchise, nor did I create any of these fantastic characters; Ms. JK Rowling did. There might be a few OC's, but hopefully they will only add to my storyline.**

Severus had stayed and had breakfast with Hermione and the Malfoys before heading back to Hogwarts. While he would indeed tell Dumbledore that he would be staying at Spinner's End with the girl, he also wanted to let the man know he was immersing her into the lives of the Purebloods. After all, that is what the old man wanted. Or, at least he thought that was what he wanted.

For some reason Albus thought that the Pureblood families would look down upon the girl. Severus frowned as he thought of this. In fact, the Headmaster seemed certain of it. Had he really started to believe the propaganda that he and his Order of the Phoenix spread?

"Good Morning, Severus!"

Think of the man, and he shall appear, Severus thought with a twist of his lips. "Albus," he acknowledged with a tilt of the head.

"Where is the lovely Miss Granger this morning?" Dumbledore's eyes searched the vicinity. "I don't believe we've seen hide, nor hair of her since you took her shopping yesterday in the morning. I wished to find out what she thought of Diagon Alley."

"I do believe she quite enjoyed it, Albus. I'm sure you will get your chance to speak with Miss Granger in the next few days. She is currently not within the castle. Miss Granger and I discussed it, and we've decided we will be staying at Spinner's End until school begins." Severus watched closely, and saw a small frown flash across the old man's face, until it turned thoughtful. Severus decided to take it a step further. "If I'm to act as the girl's Guardian, I feel it would be relevant to spend time with the girl, and know her a bit better. I've also set up a time for Miss Granger to meet the Malfoys and some of their friends. I know you wanted to expose her to the Pureblood ideology. I cannot think of a better family to expose her to than the Malfoys and their lot." Severus managed to sneer at the end of that sentence. It would be best if the old man thought the Purebloods disgusted him.

Albus was pleased. Hermione Granger, in her used and torn clothing, would be considered so far below those children she would find herself limping to his cause; limping from the mental anguish children can inflict upon one another. Of course he didn't want actual physical harm to come to the girl, but, any treatment the entitled children snubbed her with, worked for him. "I actually think that's a splendid idea, Severus. I know she's taken a shine to Shinny, but no young girl should spend all of her free time with adults, house elves, or stuck inside a stuffy library." Albus chuckled. "However, you will make sure she is physically safe, yes?"

"Of course, Albus. I am finding the girl to be quite intelligent, and I am thinking that she won't be a difficult charge. This could work out for the best after all."

Albus chuckled. Yes, everything was going swimmingly. "Wonderful, then I will speak to Miss Granger in the next few days."

77

After having breakfast with his family, his best friend, and the little girl changing their lives, Lucius headed off to a business meeting. Well, it wasn't QUITE a business meeting. Lucius was actually meeting with some of his oldest friends. Those, and some friends that would be quite a surprise to Albus Dumbledore if he knew about them. He entered the conference room and found several individuals already there.

"Hello, Thoros," he greeted Thoros Knott; although Thoros was closer in age to his father, Lucius had become friends with the man when Abraxas Malfoy had passed on.

Thoros had married a much younger woman, however it was a true love match. The two had adored one another. The Knott's had a son, Theodore, who was the same age as Draco, and the two boys were very close friends. It had scarred both families when Camelia Knott, Thoros's young wife died by viper bite. Adding to the tragedy was that Theo, a small child of four at the time, was with his mother when it happened.

Thoros, Bryce Parkinson, Devon Greengrass, Leopold Zabini, Reece Goyle and Victor Crabbe were some of the oldest names in Pureblood history. There were others; Weasley, Longbottom, Abbott, Lovegood and McLaggen to name a few, but the men who were already in attendance for the meeting were some of the oldest known.

"Lucius, my good man, running late today?" Bryce Parkinson teased the blonde aristocrat. Lucius was actually five minutes early, but normally it was ten.

"I say we start this meeting off in the right way gentlemen," he gave them all an enigmatic smile. "And I've invited a few friends for today's meeting."

One eyebrow rose on Thoros' forehead. "Really?"

"There is much to share today, gentlemen." After shaking everyone's hand, Lucius took a seat.

They had formed this conglomerate during the last war. When Tom Riddle fell, they all knew that it was only a matter of time before they would have another chance to make the changes needed making. They had approached all parties, and even though there were some tensions, all were agreed to work together.

The door to the closed meeting room opened, and Augusta Longbottom, Xenophilius Lovegood, and Arthur Weasley entered the room. Greetings were exchanged, and all took their seats.

"So, tell us Lucius," Augusta began, "I know you've called us here for something more than just to see your pretty face."

After everyone chuckled, Lucius began to slowly explain the new twist to their world; the prophecy kept from them all by Albus Dumbledore. He began to tell them all the story of a little girl, lost in the world of muggles, and wizards; little Hermione Granger.

77

After the men left breakfast, Narcissa began making plans. She wanted to go shopping in both Muggle London, and Wizarding London. The girl needed everything. Narcissa looked over at Hermione, who was currently listening to Draco; eyes wide as she was caught in whatever story he told. They would need to buy undergarments, pants, short, shirts, blouses, dresses, skirts, accessories, shoes…. Oh goodness, the list could just keep going on. They should also stop by the apothecary, she thought. She really needed to get some nutrients into Hermione, more quickly than just a good diet would do. When Hermione and Draco finally went off to Hogwarts, she wanted the little girl in tip top shape. And Narcissa knew Severus trusted her to get this done.

"Draco, darling, will you be coming shopping with us?"

Both children looked over at her. "Ummm," he began.

"Proper words Draco, proper words."

"I thought I would wait here for Theo and Blaise, Mum."

"That's fine dear, I actually have a list of children coming over to spend time." Narcissa handed him a list, and his eyes widened. He knew what this list was. He'd spent time with these kids before, it just wasn't a normal situation. "Behave," she said softly

Draco frowned. Of course he would behave. It wasn't as if he had anything against any of the children on the list. Though, they did like to banter a bit. Instead of complaining though, he simply nodded. "Have a good time shopping, Hermione."

"Thank you, Draco,"

Later, Hermione would say she probably became exhausted within fifteen minutes of leaving the Manor. They apparated to a point in Muggle London, and spent a good two hours there finding Hermione clothing. Once they were in Wizarding London, Hermione couldn't help but to look around with wide eyes. Diagon Alley had been one thing, but this…. it was unimaginable.

"It is our custom to begin looking at pairings for our children right before they enter into formal schooling," Narcissa explained. She'd been sharing their traditions and cultures as they shopped. She'd already explained the teachings that began when children were born. "Now, of course if the children are so opposed, well then we would reconsider, but if we set it up, and they know they'll be together from the beginning, then they tend to try harder."

"Does Draco have an intended?" Hermione asked slowly, and softly. "Or, or his friends?"

"A few of his friends are paired. However, the Malfoys do it a little bit differently." Narcissa thought about her next words carefully. "It has been the luck of the Malfoy men to always find a love match. They find their love early on, and there isn't much questioning of it." Narcissa smiled, remembering when she and Lucius met. "It's an incredibly special feeling."

"It sounds wonderful," Hermione sighed, and now she was smiling softly. "I can't imagine feeling that way about someone."

"Well, some day you will certainly feel that way, my little dove." Narcissa managed to keep from saying anything of what she was feeling.

Currently the two were in one of the private dressing rooms of a reputable robes shop. "I don't think I'll ever get married. Or have children."

Narcissa tilted her head, what a strange comment to come from a child. "Oh, I'm sure that's not true. You're very young yet, that's a big decision to make."

Hermione shrugged. "I guess I just always saw… them," Narcissa knew Hermione spoke of her parents. "I always saw them, and never wanted to be anything like them. If I try, very hard," the little girl had stopped changing and was looking in the magic mirror. "I can remember. The way they were before. But then HE came into our lives."

The older woman was careful to listen and not interrupt. She knew that since Hermione Granger had come into their world she had not spoken of her Muggle parents, or anything that had happened.

"I remember going to the park, every Saturday, and my Father would push me on the swing. I was always afraid of going too high, but he was always there to make sure I was okay. And my Mum, when we'd get home, she'd disappear into the kitchen and an hour later we'd have some sort of snack; brownies, or perhaps cookies…" Hermione looked up and amber eyes met dusty blue. "It didn't all stop at once; not like a sudden collision. A patient of my Father's told them about this lovely church they'd started going to. Father finally decided we should try it at least once. They were very open to that sort of thing."

Narcissa watched as Hermione twisted her fingers together, sometimes so tightly the flesh turned white from the force.

"Slowly, our trips to the park stopped. Playing with children not from the church was frowned upon. If I fell… they weren't supposed to comfort me, I was supposed to grow stronger through the pain and trial. And really, how could we have cookies or cakes when there were people in the world who didn't even have the luxury of bread or milk. No more hugs, no more kisses. Hours of prayers."

The older blonde woman gave into her need, and pulled the girl into her lap, both now sitting upon the dressing room floor. How, she thought, how could anyone look at this child, or talk to this child, and take everything away from her?

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered. "I know you don't care about any of this. I just… that's why I don't think I'll ever get married. They stopped loving me, you see. And if my parents can't love me… how could I expect anyone else to?"

"Shhh," Narcissa stroked her hand down the wildly curling hair. "I can't explain what happened with your parents, dear child, but you are very loveable. You need not ever fear that you are unloved."

"Is it wrong that I don't miss them?"

"Some might tell you that it is wrong… some might tell you that no matter what, no matter the treatment, you should still love them. But I will tell you no. No, it is not wrong to feel nothing positive for them. It is not wrong not to miss them. It would not be wrong for you to hate them, though I doubt you do. All it means, that you don't feel these things, is that you're protecting yourself."

77

"So, what you're telling us," Blaise Zabini took a bite of his apple all the while looking at his two best friends; Theo Knott and Draco Malfoy, "is that old Dumbles was hiding some prophecy thing that deals with all that stuff that went on when we were babies? And that there's a girl involved?"

Draco rolled his eyes, and sighed. Theo smirked, and went back to eating his apple. "Yes, Blaise. Yes. There's one prophecy that says the Potter kid is the only one who can destroy the Dark Lord," Theo snorted as Draco used the term. "And there's one prophecy that says this girl will be what determines who wins."

"And, why does this matter to us?"

Draco thumped his head onto the counter where the three boys were sitting as they ate. "Blaise," Theo began. "Mrs. Malfoy is currently out shopping with the girl this prophecy is about. Draco wants us to be nice to the girl so she chooses our side and not Dumbles side."

"Yeah, I got that part, what I can't figure out is why he thinks we'll have a problem with this."

"Because she's a Muggle-Born," Theo continued. "And the old man has been telling her horror stories about us. We're the 'Evil Purebloods' that Tom Riddle is leading to wipe out the Muggle-Borns… I simply refuse to say that vile word the Order tends to throw out."

"So, are we all just to be friendly to the girl?" a little girl's voice came from the doorway. "What if we don't like her?"

"Hello, Pansy," Draco greeted her, the other two boys nodding. The Greengrass sisters stood behind the girl, and the three entered the kitchen. "She's brilliant, Pans. I can't imagine any of you not liking her."

"What I want to know," Daphne, a petite blonde girl with spring green eyes said softy, "Is why they're all so determined we're nice to her. Normally, they just put us all together and see where it goes."

"That's the Slytherin way," Pansy shrugged. Pansy was taller than Daphne, and her dark blonde hair was cut in a bob to her chin. Her dark blue eyes took in the world very analytically. She was smart, cunning, and beautiful, every inch the Pureblood Slytherin. "My Mum, told me she'd been mistreated by her Muggles."

Draco winced. "Yeah. She's a little shy. And Mum said they hurt her. Uncle Sev said she went through things… but I didn't understand some of the terms. But she IS smart. She has ideas. And she doesn't like Dumbles…"

Blaise looked at Draco with wide eyes. All of the children had wide eyes. "A Muggle-Born that doesn't like the Headmaster?"

Draco nodded. "Doesn't like him, doesn't trust him. Trusts Uncle Sev. And she had this idea…"

"What idea?" Daphne asked.

"Hermione thinks we should befriend Potter before any of the Order do; before the Weasley does."

All of the children were silent for a moment.

"Hmm," Theo spoke first. "Actually, that is pretty smart."

"Get to him, before Dumbles pets do?" Pansy said slowly. "But, what if he's been told our side killed his parents?"

"Maybe then he should meet someone else whose parents were supposedly taken away by 'your side'."

Draco and his friends turned at the new voice. "Neville! Good to see you mate!" Draco grinned at the chubby boy.


	7. Chapter 7

**author's note: This fiction is AU. It is a bit Dark, but not always. When I say Dark, I simply mean that some bad things happen. But it will be sweet as well. This is a love story after all. My characters are probably OOC as well, and for that I apologize to those of you that detest that. Still, I hope whomever does read this, will enjoy it.**

 **lots of weird, different stuff coming up. hope i don't lose readers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not in any way own part of the Harry Potter franchise, nor did I create any of these fantastic characters; Ms. JK Rowling did. There might be a few OC's, but hopefully they will only add to my storyline.**

77

Arthur Weasley leaned forward resting his arms on the long table in front of him. He sighed heavily. "I think I've always known they've been hiding things." Lucius had finished telling them of this unheard prophecy, and the young Muggle-Born girl it revolved around. "I despise what he's doing; what he's done. And he has Molly completely under his control. Molly has always… fawned over him; she thinks the sun rises and sets with him. The whole group of them…" he muttered.

"Do you think he will be able to use Ronald, and possibly Ginevra, to lure Harry Potter and this Hermione Granger in?" Augusta asked, concerned with the stress clouding Arthur's face.

He scrubbed his hands over his eyes. "Do I think he'll be able to get Ronald, and Ginevra for that matter, to do his bidding? Yes, I do. I am ashamed to say, I have no control over the two youngest. But I don't know that the Potter boy will be led. Unfortunately, none of us have watched the boy."

Weasley was right. They hadn't kept an eye on Potter. Lucius was cursing himself. He and Arthur had not been close when Tom Riddle came into their lives, in fact in the past there had been animosity, but Tom had stressed the importance of family. And the man managed to illuminate the talents of each member of their group. He now saw the great value in his cousin, and in his cousin's ideas, he would even consider them friends at this point, and Narcissa adored the man.

Thoros Knott was frowning, "Arthur, lad, you need to get out of that house. Your father would not wish for you to continue on in this… charade." Thoros had not only been friends with Abraxas Malfoy, but also with the fathers of most of the men in this room, along with Augusta Longbottom and her late husband, Ichabod.

Arthur looked at the men, and one woman, sitting around the large conference table. The older individuals had been friends of his parents. A majority of the people in this room were in some way related to each other. And for the past ten years they'd been allied together. Those years were probably what turned them into friends. Yet they all had charades to play, a razor sharp edge to walk to make sure their world didn't fall to what a madman termed 'the light'. His wife, the mother of his children, was aligned with that madman. He didn't think she had always been on the wrong side. Arthur didn't even know what had led her to choose Dumbledore.

"If I leave we lose a spy. We lose what information I am able to retrieve," he reminded them.

Lucius looked at his cousin. The other man wasn't mentioning a rather large problem. "Arthur, it is time for you to leave."

"What is it you're not telling us?" Augusta demanded. "Do not make me question your eldest boy, Arthur Weasley. In fact, ANY of YOUR children would tell me what I want to know."

Arthur waved her down. "Alright, alright, for the past two weeks Molly has been slipping potions into my food."

There was an uproar at the table. "What kind of potions?" Bryce Parkinson snapped.

"So far? Love, memory, calming draught, something to make me more amenable to her suggestions." Arthur sighed, "Fred and George realized it, and then Charlie confirmed. Since then Bill and Percy have been randomly checking my belongings, food and drink for anything she might have used."

"Do you think she suspects that you know Ronald and Ginevra are not your biological children?" Thoros asked. This whole situation deeply troubled him. "Arthur, Tom would not approve of you putting yourself in danger for this."

"Severus does it," Arthur said simply. He almost winced at how childish that sounded coming from his own mouth. In all actuality he was tired of his act; tired of acting the bumbling buffoon.

Augusta frowned severely. "It does not matter what Severus Snape does, or does not do. He has had years to perfect his act. What does matter, is that now there is someone aligned with Dumbledore trying to poison you. If she succeeded, all of this… all of our planning, and fighting would be for naught. Look at what they did to Frank and Alice. And managed to make the general population believe that Tom did it. No Arthur, your part is done. At least your part in information gathering." Augusta leaned back, knowing her words would be heeded. "It is time for you to go to safety."

"You'll come to the Manor," Lucius told the redhead. "Narcissa will love having you there to fret over. It will also give your other children the opportunity to come and get to know Miss Granger before school begins. I suspect she'll like your boys."

"Now that that's settled," Augusta grinned smugly, "On to the topic of retrieving Harry Potter."

77

There was laughter and yelling coming from the gardens when Narcissa and Hermione returned to the Manor. Narcissa saw Hermione close off immediately in fear of the unknown, so she took the little girl's hand and led her to the back terrace.

"It looks like everyone's here," Narcissa said brightly.

"There are so many," Hermione whispered. She was terrified. "What if they all hate me?"

Narcissa squeezed Hermione's hand and met her eyes. "Impossible. I think you'll all get along famously. And I do believe that we'll be meeting Harry Potter soon too, but not today."

Before Hermione could say another word, someone else spoke. "Hullo."

Hermione turned to see a small blonde girl, very fey-like blinking at her with large blue eyes. "Hello," Hermione said uncertainly.

"You're quite shiny. And probably so confused. So many decisions to make and all the willywumps are circling your head. I say that must make you quite nervous and tired."

"Willywumps?" Hermione's eyebrows scrunched up at the word. She'd never heard it before.

"Oh yes," the little blonde nodded serenely. "When they start to swarm it can cause so many issues. But normally there are some tootlefors around to take care of the problems. Get everything straightened out satisfactorily."

"Tootlefors?" Hermione thought she probably sounded quite stupid since she just kept repeating the words. Narcissa had walked back inside once the two little girls had started conversing.

The little girl leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "Oh yes, tootlefors. They normally take care of the bad swarms. And they normally help take away the pain left by mugends."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I've ever read, or heard about any of those creatures," Hermione told the girl, wondering if the little blonde was a bit off.

The petite girl, just as small as Hermione herself, blinked and smiled a vague smile. "Don't worry, I'll teach you all about them. My name is Luna."

"Hello there."

Hermione looked to see another blonde, this one golden blonde cut in a bob to her chin. She had startling blue eyes, and seemed focused on Hermione. "Hello," Hermione said softly.

"I see you've met our little moonbeam here," the girl's voice was very cultured and posh.

"Luna? Yes, she was just telling me…. Things."

The girl smirked. "I'm Pansy, Pansy Parkinson. The two girls over at the table having tea," Pansy pointed at two more little girls. One had long blonde hair, and the other, the younger girl had light brunette hair, "are Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. The chubby boy sitting with them is Neville Longbottom." Pansy was gesturing to each child as she spoke. "Of course you know Draco, and he's goofing around with Blaise, he's the dark boy, Theo, the pale brunette boy, and the two redhead twins are Fred and George."

"There are quite a few of you, aren't there?" Hermione couldn't keep the nerves from her voice as she looked at all of them.

Pansy tilted her head as she observed the small, curly haired girl practically shaking in front of her. "Yeah, and we're missing a few. Three more that will be in our year. Luna is actually a year behind us. Fred and George are a year ahead of us, and their brother Percy is four years ahead of us. They have two more older brothers, that we see sometimes, but they have actual jobs. They also have a younger brother, Ronald, our age, and a younger sister, Ginevra, one year younger than us, that we don't associate with." Pansy had decided to just go blunt with the other girl. It looked like the girl could use the straight up truth.

"Ronald," Hermione muttered. "Ronald Weasley. Yes, Headmaster mentioned a boy my age who would be attending Hogwarts this year."

"That's right," Pansy nodded.

"So… all of you will be attending Hogwarts as first years? Well, except for the redheaded twins, Luna and Astoria?"

"Yes, that's right," Pansy continued smirking. The girl's shaking was slowing down.

"Headmaster said he wished for me to be able to become friends with Ronald. Oh, and the Potter boy."

Pansy sneered. "I hope you'll trust me when I say getting along with Ronald Bilius Weasley is a waste of time. The Wizengamot is still out on Potter since we've never even seen him."

Hermione nodded, "Draco does not think highly of Ronald." Her eyes flickered amongst all of the other children again. "Are you all… Purebloods?"

For a moment Pansy considered lying, but decided that really wouldn't help her. If there was a prophecy about this girl, a prophecy that could help their side, then perhaps she should start off on the right foot, so to speak. "Yes. All of us. Well, except for you," she pointed out, and saw Hermione wince. "You're not worried are you? No reason to be. I'm sure I can guess what ol' Dumbles has said about us, and while we do have the capability of being rude, or mean, normally we at least have a reason. True, most of us grew up thinking Purebloods superior to everyone else, however, none of us have a prophecy written about us…. A prophecy that I've heard makes you very important."

'Oh, no!" Hermione rushed to say. "I'm not important! I'm just… me."

Pansy grinned. "I think I'm going to like you Hermione Granger. I wasn't sure. I'll admit, I can be a bit spoiled, and I was worried you might have an attitude, and truly both of us can't have an attitude at the same time."

Hermione found herself responding to the smile. "Shall we takes turns then?"

77

Harry Potter felt overwhelmed. Currently he was standing still while a woman measured him. He'd never been measured before. This whole magic thing… it seemed like a dream. For a while he honestly thought it was a joke, but when Hagrid had made Dudley grown a curly pig tail… he'd been delighted to learn it was real. He'd been delighted then, now however he was exhausted. And as far as he knew, Hagrid, who was sort of scary even though he'd saved Harry from the Dursley's, had left him in this Diagon Alley, and expected Harry to sleep in the pub….

Harry had to admit he would have liked the man to take him directly to the school. He'd never stayed by himself before… well, not in some strange town at least. He'd stayed in his cupboard while the Dursley's were out all the time.

"Alright young man, all finished," Madame Malkin told the boy with a tight smile.

Harry decided this was not a happy woman. "Thank you."

He left the store and looked around. He thought he remembered the large man saying that he'd be back to take him to The Leaky Cauldron. Finally, Harry saw the half-giant striding towards him, and he looked unhappy. Harry took a step back involuntarily.

Hagrid was livid. He needed to get ahold of Headmaster Dumbledore as soon as possible, but first he had to find Harry and hide him. It was imperative. "Come a long, 'Arry," he snapped out. Hagrid wondered if he dared to use his umbrella to get them away more quickly. He placed his meaty palm on the boy's fragile shoulder, and began pulling him forward, not even bothering to slow down.

"Mr. Hagrid!"

Harry's eyes widened as Hagrid's fingers tightened painfully on his shoulder, digging into his thin chest. He winced, and stopped abruptly, as Hagrid turned to face the woman calling out to him. She sounded serious. Harry turned to look at the woman speaking.

The woman was just a few inches taller than Harry himself, with dark auburn hair and brown eyes. He thought she was probably about the same age as his aunt and uncle, but couldn't be sure. She was dressed in dark green robes, and had a strange badge hanging from a belt around her waist. The woman wore strange, fingerless gloves that matched her robes.

Harry watched silently as she stared sternly at Hagrid who was sighing heavily and turning to face her.

"Mr. Hagrid, I do believe my instructions were very clear. Why is it that you aren't complying with those instructions?" the woman's voice wasn't loud, but it was pure steel. This was a woman who was used to being listened to.

"I was jus' goin' ter talk to the Headmaster, Madame Bones," he began explaining.

Amelia Bones' eyes narrowed, and her lips tightened. "I do not believe going to speak with Albus Dumbledore was in the instructions I gave you, Rubeus. I believe the documentation I provided stated that you were to bring Mr. Potter directly to my office."

Hagrid nodded, "Thas' true enough, but the Headmaster did send me to fetch 'Arry here, and bring 'im back."

Amelia stepped forward. "Rubeus Hagrid, I want you to listen to me very carefully. I am the head of Magical Law Enforcement. Albus Dumbledore might employ you, but he does not make the laws of this world. In failing to comply with the Order of the Wizengamot that I handed to you a half hour past, you could be thrown in Azkaban." Her eyes flashed. "Do not let your loyalty to the man lead you down the wrong path here." Not waiting for Hagrid to speak, Amelia turned towards the boy Dumbledore was wreaking havoc over.

Seeing Harry Potter in the flesh infuriated Amelia. The boy was skin and bones; his skin smudged with dirt, and his clothes ripped and worn. So many people had relied on Albus to make sure the boy was taken care of after his parent's died. Why hadn't anyone looked in on him? Why hadn't she? "Hello, Harry. My name is Amelia Bones. I work for the Ministry of Magic. I know you were expecting to see the Headmaster of Hogwarts this evening, but there's been a slight change in plans," she told him kindly.

Harry felt relief flood him. She wasn't angry with him, just Hagrid and this Headmaster Dumbledore. "I don't think I was supposed to see him until tomorrow when I go to the school, Ma'am," he told her honestly, and heard Hagrid grumble quietly.

Amelia frowned in confusion, "If you weren't going to the school this evening, where were you planning on staying?"

"Was puttin' the lad up in the Cauldron," Hagrid told her gruffly.

"You were going to put an eleven-year-old child into a room at the local pub, by himself for the night?" she hissed. Amelia Bones stood straight, her eyes glittering and her hand almost twitching to her wand. "Rubeus Hagrid, you are dismissed. You can let Albus know that we will be taking over the care of Mr. Potter from now on. He will receive something in writing informing him of these actions. You might also wish to let him know that some inconsistencies have been found at the Ministry. It seems there were some legal situations for certain members of society that we've come to find are erroneous. We'll be rectifying that." Then she turned back to Harry. "Come along, Harry. There's no way we would leave you to fend for yourself. You have a new Guardian that will be watching after you." Amelia held out her hand to Harry, and was pleased when he took it. She led him away from the half-giant. "I'm not sure if you've been told, Harry, but you have quite a bit of extended family in our world. If you wish, you will never have to see your Muggle aunt and uncle again."

Harry's green eyes lit up with both happiness and suspicion. "Really? I won't have to go back to the Dursley's?"

"No, I promise. You will find that a lot of the older families are quite interconnected. You have many cousins amidst some of our noblest houses."

"Where will I be going to stay, Madame Bones?"

"You'll be staying with your second cousin, Narcissa Malfoy and her family. They're petitioning for custody. They have a son your age. You're related to them on the Black side of the family."

Harry gasped, "No," he shook his head jerkily. "Hagrid told me that the Malfoys were all dark wizards and that they wanted me dead!"

Amelia sighed. She stopped walking, and knelt down to his eye level. "Harry, I will tell you right now, there are many things in this world you will hear that aren't true. I am not going to try to sway you to anything you don't understand. All I ask is that you give everyone a chance before you decide the words of one man. Can you do that?"

Harry was scared, but so far he trusted this Amelia Bones. He nodded hesitantly. "Yes. I can try to do that."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Reminder this is seriously AU. There will be Dumbledore bashing and I'm thinking quite a bit of OOC. sorry if that offends. Maybe some Weasley bashing... probably not all of them though. Not sure where I'm going to take Harry yet.**

 **Same Disclaimer: I own nothing, and get no money for it. Just the happiness of someone reading my fiction of fiction. thank you.**

Chapter 8

Draco watched his friends goofing off and couldn't help but laugh. They'd been trying to keep him occupied the whole time they'd been there. The twins had been pretty good at it, but they were off scheming somewhere. He was starting to wish he'd gone shopping with his mother and Hermione. It seemed like it was taking forever for them to return.

He heard Pansy burst out laughing and turned to see what was happening. Last he knew Luna had been dancing in circles around the rose bushes, and Pansy and the Greengrass girls, along with Neville, were having tea. Draco looked and the first thing his eyes saw was HER.

Draco didn't quite understand what was happening to him whenever he saw Hermione… or spoke to, listened to thought of... All he knew was that he thought she was fantastic, very pretty, and he wanted to protect her. He felt like he NEEDED to take care of her. Not that he thought she couldn't protect herself, but having someone else watch your back couldn't be bad, right? And he was so… horrified thinking that she would be put into Gryffindor and be all alone. He supposed it was possible that's where Neville would be placed, but he doubted it. No, if she was put into Gryffindor, she'd be alone in that tower every night with Dumbledore's minions; with Ronald Weasley. He winced; he supposed the twins were in there, but they were a year ahead. Draco knew he wouldn't be able to see her as often either. They would have separate classes and separate tables for meals in the Great Hall in addition to the different dorms. He actually found himself praying that the Sorting Hat would be generous when assigning the kids to the different houses.

Draco found himself walking towards her quickly, and he wasn't even sure if he'd told his friends he was leaving… but he thought he heard them following. Gone were the worn jeans, and faded red and black flannel shirt. Instead, now she was wearing tan shorts with pockets, and a fluttery looking sleeveless green top. Her hair was unrestrained, and curled everywhere. It was lovely. "You're back," he said, and then felt daft for stating the obvious. "How was your shopping excursion?"

Draco knew his friends were watching their interaction closely. He felt the heat rushing to his face.

Hermione smiled at Draco nervously. The other two boys behind him were staring at her, and it made her uncomfortable. What if they were thinking horrible thoughts about her? She tried to remember Narcissa's words, but it was hard. "It was good. I enjoyed spending time with your Mum. But we're going to have to go back out tomorrow."

"Are you all right?" Draco frowned slightly, and began to give her a once over to make sure she wasn't injured.

"I'm fine, just… a lot has been happening for me for the past few months. I just need to adjust. It was awfully tiring going to all the shops. I got tired so quickly, and even though we went to the Goblin bank, and I opened an account and everything, your mum refused to let me pay for anything!" Hermione sounded flabbergasted.

Draco couldn't hide his smile. "My mum likes you a lot, so that doesn't surprise me. And it isn't as if we can't afford it." He took a closer look, remembering she said she'd gotten tired. Now that he was looking, he could see the dark smudges under her eyes, and wearing less clothing showed how pale and thin she was. She looked so fragile. "Are you sure you'll feel well enough to go tomorrow?"

Hermione gave a soft laugh, "Yes. I'm sure. But thank you for worrying for me. I'm not used to that."

"Well, I think I shall accompany the both of you tomorrow. I can help if necessary." There was that thought of protecting her again, but it pleased him. 

The pale, dark haired boy cleared his throat, breaking into their conversation, and making the two jump slightly. Hermione turned wide eyes onto him and the dark skinned boy. "Hello," the pale boy smiled at Hermione charmingly. "Leave it to Draco to forget common courtesies. I'm Theo Knott, and my friend here is Blaise Zabini."

Now Draco flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, mates. As Theo just said, these are my best mates, Theo and Blaise," he took Hermione's arm as he introduced her to his friends. He didn't even realize what that gesture meant to his friends. Pansy had begun to smirk watching the two's interactions. "And it seems you've met Pansy. Have you met the others?"

"I met Luna," she acknowledged. She forced herself to look at Draco's two male friends. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm sure you know, but my name is Hermione Granger. Draco has told me so much about you all."

Theo reached out, lightly took her hand and kissed her fingertips. Blaise was next to do the same. It confused Hermione. These were eleven-year-old boys and they acted so formal, and adult sometimes. "Trust me when I say it's our pleasure to meet you Ms. Granger. We too have heard about you and how intelligent you are."

Blaise held back a smirk. He knew Theo had been going to rat Draco out and tell the girl how Draco went on and on about her loveliness. "Did you enjoy shopping in Diagon Alley, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione's forehead scrunched. "Please, everyone, call me Hermione. I'm not used to people my age using so formal of terms. Only the adults. I feel like I'm so slow in this world."

Pansy brushed that off. "Of course you wouldn't know that! And we don't expect you too. I don't want you to worry, we're going to make sure you know everything you need to know." The taller girl seemed to take control of the situation.

Draco was shocked. Pansy was actually being NICE to Hermione. And offering to help her. "I told you we'd all be here for you."

Hermione gave him one of her shy smiles, "Yes, you did. I suppose I should always trust you then?"

Draco grinned widely, "Of course. You can trust all of us, we won't lead you into the wrong direction. If there is ever someone for you not to trust, we'll tell you."

She looked at all of the other children in front of her. It seemed that Luna, the Greengrass girls, Neville Longbottom, and a pair of redhead twins had approached while she hadn't been focused. Once again her eyes widened.

Luna nudged her only slightly. "It's the willywumps. I told you."

Hermione remembered the girl had said this… creature caused issues. Hermione had a feeling this creature didn't really exist. "Of course. Hello," she greeted everyone else hesitantly.

"It's very nice to meet you," Daphne told the smaller girl.

Astoria smiled, "Nice to meet you," the little girl mimicked her older sister.

"A pleasure, Ms. Granger," Neville did the same kiss the fingertips that Theo and Blaise had done.

"Oh, please, call me Hermione."

"Hello, luv," one of the redheads began. "I'm Fred."

"And I'm George," the other finished before tipping their heads to her as if they were wearing imaginary hats. "Unless, I'm Fred and he's George."

"Well, that could very well be!" the other boy chimed in. "Maybe, just maybe, I'm Forge!"

"And I'm Gred!"

Draco leaned in to whisper in Hermione's ear, "Get used to this. They do it all the time. I just normally shout out Weasley and someone comes running."

Hermione couldn't help the giggle that escaped. Life was so different than just two months past. "It's wonderful to meet you both, Forge and Gred."

The two boys smiled. The girl seemed to know how to have fun. Good. She'd need it at times. Especially if she got placed in Gryffindor. They would know. They were in Gryffindor, but… if Dumbles had plans for the girl he would do anything within his power to put her into his thrall. And the old man would not like this befriending happening, not at all. With ickle Ronnikins attending next term, things were escalating. If she was put into Gryff… they would look out for her. It also looked like the Malfoy heir would ALSO be watching out for the little girl. This made both boys smirk.

Hermione turned back to Draco. "If you ARE going with us tomorrow, I should tell you, I believe we're going to see Harry Potter tomorrow."

77

Hagrid felt sick. How was he going to tell Headmaster Dumbledore he'd failed to bring Harry Potter back to the school? He knew this wasn't going to go well. He'd only seen his mentor angry a handful of times, and this, Hagrid knew, this was going to infuriate the man.

Hagrid approached the Gargoyle and spoke the password, "Thinny minties," his voice sounded gruffer than normal.

"Hagrid my boy!" Albus called from his office.

"Headmaster," Hagrid acknowledged moving up the stairs to sit in a chair Albus enlarged for him.

Albus sat behind his desk, his hands crossed laying lightly on top of some paperwork. "Well? How did it go? Did you get Mr. Potter situated at the Leaky Cauldron for the evening?"

"About tha'…" Hagrid ran a hand over the back of his neck. "I did retrieve the boy, just as you said. An' I was 'specially nice to the lad, just as you said… but, I was on mah way ta pick 'im up from Malkin's, and ran into Amelia Bones."

Albus scowled. If it wasn't for Bones, and indirectly Fudge, many of the changes he'd wanted to make would have gone through. Instead, he'd been stopped at every corner. Damned woman. "And what did Madame Bones wish to say."

"She gave me papers, and said I was ta bring the boy directly ta her." Hagrid managed not to cringe. Albus didn't like signs of weakness. "So, I knew I had ta get the lad, an' bring 'im straight here, instead of the Leaky. I had grabbed 'im, and was bringin' 'im, and she stopped me."

Albus's hands clenched, and he leaned forward. When he spoke again, his voice was hardly above a whisper. "What do you mean, she stopped you? Where is Potter now, Rubeus?"

Hagrid set the papers Madame Bones had given him on the Headmaster's desk. "Madame Bone's has 'im, Sir. Said his custody was switchin' 'ands, and that he would be taken care of on her end now."

"You let her take Potter?" Dumbledore hissed angrily.

"I 'ad no choice, Sir. She took 'im, and then…. She said ta give ya a message."

"And what is this message?" Albus said calmly, which instilled more fear in the half giant.

"She said, tha' some inconsistencies ha' been found at the Ministry. Some legal situations fer certain members of society were erroneous, an' they'd be fixin' tha'."

Albus flicked his index finger at the half giant and the man fell to the floor under the silent Crucio. When the man fell he broke what furniture was in his way, which just infuriated the Headmaster even further. Great oaf! He released the curse and stood menacingly. "Get out of my office, Rubeus," Dumbledore stated harshly. "You failed me today, and do not think that is the only punishment you will receive for this."

Hagrid nodded quickly, sweat and tears running down his face. He managed to gain his feet and wobbled to the stairs. Even through the horrendous pain, he felt a great sense of relief as he escaped. He could only pray the old man forgot.

Albus stood, and began to pace. "This is not good. Not good at all." Why hadn't he had the Groundskeeper bring the boy directly to the school? He could have had one of the professors pick up supplies for him. Now the boy was with Amelia Bones. A woman who was not a fan of Dumbledore's.

He picked up the papers that Amelia had given to Hagrid. His face paled, and his hands clenched as he read. Those bastards were using the Ancient Rites of Blood Family to get custody of the Potter boy. The Malfoys. Had Snape known of this? And why now? Why, after the boy growing up with the Muggles, why now did they want him?

Albus took a deep breath. He could spin this. He could manipulate Potter, and Granger with this. Albus began to actually smile. First he would need to have proof of Snape's loyalty. After that, because truly he believed the other man was loyal, well after that he would make sure those two were in Gryffindor with Ronald Weasley. Then he would begin his grooming. He would soon have both children believing the other children outside of Gryffindor were only being kind to lead them into a trap. Yes, he would groom them to be perfect little Lions.

Albus began chuckling. Poor, poor children. They would have to be extremely protective of the two to make sure nothing happened to them. Poor children, the Death Eaters had horrible plans for them. Yes, those poor, dear children, those vile creatures wanted to use Harry Potter and Hermione Granger as sacrifices to bring their Lord back to them.

77

When Harry had woken that morning he'd actually considered that he was still sleeping, and perhaps having a happy dream for the first time ever. He'd been in a big, soft bed, and the room smelled clean; not musty like the cupboard. The room itself was huge, and it even had a walk in closet and a… what did she call it? Oh yeah, an end sweet bath. But when he'd opened the doors he'd seen and entire bathroom, not just a bathtub. If you could even call that small swimming pool a bathtub!

One of those little house elf creatures had come in and woke him up softly by opening the curtains. Telling him, in weird speech, that it was time for breakfast. Now he was sitting at a large dining table, the fanciest he'd ever seen! Food was appearing on the table, and he hadn't had to prepare anything! He was sort of gobsmacked. Was he allowed to eat the food? There was a plate in front of him… did he need to wait for permission?

Amelia Bones sat at the end of the table, and her niece, Susan, who happened to be Harry's age, sat across from him.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Susan questioned.

"Am I allowed?" he asked softly.

Amelia stared at the boy in shock. "Of course you are. In this house, Harry, you may eat whenever you'd like as long as you join us for meals. I don't know how Narcissa does it, but if you have any questions, you ask. I do think you'll like her."

Both ladies watched as he hesitantly put food on his plate and began eating. Amelia would need to make sure Narcissa understand where Harry Potter's health stood. The little boy was not well. "Today we're going back to Diagon Alley, and we're going to meet with Narcissa, and do some shopping. It appears that you have very few belongings, and that just won't do," Amelia made sure to smile widely to put the boy at ease.

"Oh, no! I don't need anything!" he protested.

"Um," Susan looked at him with a look that said she thought he was crazy. "Yes you do."

He wasn't offended. After all, he WAS wearing Dudley's old clothes. "Well, um, Hagrid told me that I had a bit of money in the bank here. We could go and get that," he offered, not wanting to be any trouble.

"Nonsense," Amelia waved him off. "I've spoken with Madame Malkin, who asked me to extend her apologies for any unfriendliness she might have exhibited yesterday. It appears that her conversation with Hagrid had not gone well when he left you there. She is going to bill Narcissa, who has requested this. Narcissa Malfoy was very specific that you not pay for anything. We want you to leave your money in the bank, earning interest for your future. Not that you didn't already have quite a substantial amount in there already."

Harry frowned. "That man, Hagrid, said I had enough to buy my school supplies and some robes."

Susan choked on her milk, her eyes going wide. "Harry," she said before her aunt could speak. "Your father was a Potter. That's one of the wealthiest wizarding families."

Amelia took one of Harry's shaking hands in hers. "She's right, dear. I don't know what game they're playing, but you are no pauper."

Harry's breathing was a bit fast, and he clearly looked distressed. "I don't understand… why would they lie to me? Why tell me all of these horrible things? What does that Headmaster want with me? I'm no one!"

"Oh, child," Amelia sighed. "There is so much we have to tell you. And we will, this I vow." A faint blue glow encompassed Amelia as she said this.

"What was that?"

"That is what we call a Wizard's Oath. Breaking that Oath is very bad, and can have many negative effects. From draining one's magic, to even death in some instances. I did that so you'd know, we will not keep you in the dark. This is YOUR life, and you will be the one making those decisions which will affect your future."

Harry listened to her words, and relaxed. For the first time that he could remember he felt hope.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Reminder this is seriously AU. There will be Dumbledore bashing and I'm thinking quite a bit of OOC. sorry if that offends. Maybe some Weasley bashing... probably not all of them though. Not sure where I'm going to take Harry yet.**

 **Same Disclaimer: I own nothing, and get no money for it. Just the happiness of someone reading my fiction of fiction. thank you.**

77

Draco was waiting. He was standing near the floo, waiting for his mother and Hermione to come down. They were heading back to Diagon Alley today to finish their shopping, and, it seemed, to meet Harry Potter. The thought made him nervous. Draco wasn't stupid. Potter had spent time with Hagrid, the Groundskeeper, and he knew that the half giant would have been telling Potter horrible stories of them.

There was another small fear inside that he didn't want to admit to, but… what if Hermione liked Potter better than him? It was stupid to think this way, he knew, but she was HIS. She was his to protect and care for. This had Draco shaking his head. He was ELEVEN, why was he feeling this way? Draco knew he needed to ask his father. Perhaps he would have a chance to this evening.

"There you are, my Dragon," his mother's voice drew his attention to see both his mum and Hermione coming down the stairs. They both wore lovely robes, green for his mother, and lavender for Hermione. "I'm so glad you're coming with us, Draco, I do want to pick up a few more things for you. And perhaps having a boy there, his own age, will lend comfort of some sort to Mr. Potter."

"You look very nice today, Mum," he told her politely, trying to remember all of his manners. "You as well, Hermione. Lavender is a lovely color on you."

Hermione smiled at him, "Thank you, Draco."

Narcissa hid her smirk. "Alright, children, let's go now. Through the floo. We're meeting Madame Bones and Mr. Potter in fifteen minutes. Apparently he needs clothing as well as school supplies."

One by one the three stepped out of the floo, Draco stopping to help Hermione when she landed a bit off balance. She thanked him again, this time blushing. The two followed behind Narcissa as she made her way to the entrance of Flourish and Botts. The day before Narcissa had discovered this store would be Hermione's favorite. It had delighted her to see the girl's eyes sparkling with interest.

Even as Narcissa approached, she saw Amelia, Susan, and a little boy approaching from the other direction. She was horrified. The little boy's clothing was so baggy, and older than Hermione's had been. The boy himself was skin and bones, and it was easy to see bruises and marks on him. There was obviously something wrong with the boy's glasses as well. As she grew closer she saw what it was. The glasses were bent, cracked and even wearing them, the boy was squinting.

Draco heard his mother's intake of breath, and after looking at her, his gaze moved to Madame Bones, her niece Susan, and the boy with them. He figured the boy was Harry Potter. Wow. He looked worse than Hermione had when he'd first met her. Of course, Hermione had two months to heal and eat before they'd met, so he could only imagine, and he didn't like to, how she looked before.

Hermione instantly felt a connection to the boy she assumed was Harry Potter. It wasn't hard to see he'd had a rough life. She knew he was their age, but he was barely taller than she was. Definitely shorter than Draco, or his friends.

Once they reached the other trio, Narcissa began to speak. "Amelia, how lovely you look today," she leaned in kissing the other woman's cheek. "And Susan, you're getting prettier and prettier." She turned her eyes onto Harry. "And you must be Harry Potter."

Harry looked up at the beautiful woman and wanted so badly not to be frightened. "Ye-yes, Ma'am."

Narcissa smiled warmly, "I'm so pleased to meet you, Mr. Potter."

"Oh, please, Ma'am, I'm just Harry," he blushed.

"Harry. I'm so happy to finally meet you. My cousin is your GodFather. And your father and I were second cousins."

He looked startled, "OH! I thought the Dursley's were my only family."

"Oh, no, child. You have much extended family in the Wizarding World. I only wish I could have taken you in when you were a baby."

While she spoke softly to Harry, Amelia turned her attention to Draco and Hermione. "Well, hello, Draco!" she smiled widely. "And you must be Hermione?"

"Yes, Ma'am," she said softly. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Madame Bones."

"Likewise, my dear. This is my niece, Susan. She's going to be attending Hogwarts as well. In your class actually."

Hermione smiled at the girl with the dark red hair and navy blue eyes. "Hello."

Susan grinned. "Hi!" she looked over at Draco. "How are you both doing?"

"We're good, Susan. How's your summer been?" Draco asked her. He was staying close to Hermione, worried she might get nervous around new people.

Amelia moved over to Narcissa and began chatting, and the three children moved closer to Harry. "Harry, this is Draco Malfoy, your sort of cousin, and this is Hermione."

The thin boy nodded jerkily.

Hermione reached out and grabbed Draco's hand. "Hello, Harry. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Draco also nodded, but his was full of confidence. "Nice to meet you… Well, I normally call my mates by their last name, would you mind that?"

Harry shook his head. "Oh, no, that's fine. Should I call you Malfoy then?"

Draco shrugged. "Either is fine with me, really. Not too picky."

Susan snorted. "Oh please! You are too picky!"

Hermione giggled, which made all three smile. "Are you excited about attending Hogwarts, Harry?"

"I think so. Hagrid… he's the one who picked me up, well, he didn't tell me very much…" Harry remembered the stories about people like those in front of him, and the death of his parents… "Well, nothing about the school really."

"Not a surprise." Draco muttered.

Hermione looked at Harry kindly. "I was there for two months before my Guardian brought me to stay at the Malfoy's."

Harry realized this was the Muggle-Born girl Hagrid had been speaking of; using as an example really. Wait… if she was Muggle-Born, what was she doing with Purebloods?

"I liked it at the school," Hermione went on without noticing anything going on with Harry. "But I must admit, it's nice being at the Manor. I think you'll really like it there."

"You're staying there too?" he asked, quite surprised.

"Oh yes, the Malfoys and my Guardian are quite good friends, and so while he works during the day, I stay there."

"But I thought…" then, realizing what he was about to say, he shut his mouth and turned a brilliant red.

Hermione tried to catch his eye, but he refused to look up from the ground. She looked at Draco helplessly. He squeezed her hand in comfort.

"I can probably guess what you thought, Potter… or at least what you were told," he told the other boy, and these words made Harry's head whip up quickly. "All I can say is that you were told wrong, but I know that it will take more than just me speaking to make you believe that. All we ask is that you allow us a chance to explain."

Hermione smiled at the blonde. "I do believe that those are almost the exact same words that I was told." She turned back to Harry. "After we get done shopping we're going to go back to the Manor. It's beautiful there; I've never seen anything like it."

Narcissa felt happiness in her heart as she saw the children getting along. She hoped it continued. "Look at them, Amelia."

"I know," Amelia Bones agreed. "It's something we've been working towards for a long time…"

"I don't know why we didn't do this before Hermione suggested it," Narcissa said helplessly.

Amelia frowned. "I believe it was mind magic. I believe it was something HE cast after the Potters passed away. We've found something…" she turned to meet Narcissa's eyes. "Narcissa, I'm only telling you this HE didn't wait or a trial; he simply put Sirius in Azkaban. Also… the will said that Harry should have gone directly to you and Lucius. Of course both Severus, Sirius and Remus would have all had important parts in the boy's life, but he should have NEVER been sent to the Dursley's," Amelia's voice was filled with anger. "Damned Albus Dumbledore."

When it looked like Harry was going to say something, Hermione shook her head. "Later," she mouthed silently.

Harry just nodded, deciding he would trust this girl. Looking at her, and remembered what the man, Hagrid had said about her, he could see where she'd not been well taken care of. He could quite imagine she looked a bit like him a few months before.

The adults kept the rest of the day light, and made sure the children were laughing and getting along well as they did their shopping. Several hours later, shopping done, and happy children exhausted, Amelia and Narcissa said goodbye, after a round of hugs from everyone, and headed back to their own homes.

Once they were in the study that the floo let out in, Narcissa turned to Harry. "Well, I'm sure we have tons to do to get you settled in here, Harry, but I myself am just exhausted." Draco met her eyes and saw them flicker to Hermione.

Looking at her, he could see she was dragging. "I'm pretty tired too, Mum." Seeing the panic in Harry's eyes, he cleared his throat. "I have an idea! I know Mum is going to rest in her room, but we could go rest in the third floor entertainment room, if you both wanted to."

"I really like that idea," Hermione said sleepily. "I am awful tired."

Harry felt relief flood him. He, too, was very tired, but the thought of trying to sleep alone, here, after everything the giant man had told him… it scared him.

Narcissa kissed all three children on the forehead; Draco considering being embarrassed, Hermione grinning up at the woman, and Harry looking quite startled. "Get some good sleep," she told them and headed off to her rooms.

Draco led the other two up to a set of double doors, and upon opening them, Hermione and Harry saw a large room with all sorts of strange games and toys, and a reading area just filled with pillows and cushions. Draco grabbed a few throw blankets and the three made their way to the cushions, settling down to take a much needed nap.

77

Molly Weasley was enraged. How dare Arthur Weasley leave her! And those brat sons of his helped him… against their own mother! Well, at least she still had her two babies. Not that the man could have any claim on them… of course he didn't know that. She shrugged to herself.

It wasn't as if she had loved Arthur when they married. He had been wealthy, so she tricked him. Seduced him, slipped him a potion, and had a potion herself… one that caused pregnancy the first time two people were together. He HAD to marry her then. And he had. Such a noble man, she thought venomously. In the end she'd given him five sons. What had he given her? Round hips and a house falling down around their ears.

She'd had to act HAPPY in this junk for all these years. So, when that little bit of happiness came her way, how could she not take it? Well, she had taken it, and HE had given her a perfect son and a perfect daughter; Ronald and Ginevra.

The only thing she'd ever appreciated Arthur for was his money… not that the money had lasted. His father cut them off after she loaned a large sum to her brothers who were going to invest it in something or rather… she couldn't remember, and when they lost it, well… Ferdinand William Weasley cut them off without a penny. The only income they had was what Arthur made at his Ministry job. Such a pittance.

If she could have gotten her hands on the old man's will before, or even right after, he'd died, she'd have made sure they were taken care of. Instead he'd left it all to Arthur's older brother Bilius, and they got the deed to the Burrow. Bully for them.

And now, somehow, the stupid man had figured out she'd been feeding him potions. She'd noticed the changes in him over the past few weeks. Putting space between the both of them, until finally he'd moved out of their room and into Bill's old room. Then, today, he just comes home, after being out all night, doesn't say a word to her…. Even when she was trying to be sweet and concerned. He simply packed his belongings, turned, again not saying a word to her, and left. He didn't even leave by floo. No, he'd walked out past the apparition wards, and apparated away.

Molly needed to find out what was going on. And she knew just who to contact to find out that information.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Reminder this is seriously AU. There will be Dumbledore bashing and I'm thinking quite a bit of OOC. sorry if that offends. Just bashing a few of the Weasley's.**

 **Okay, just going to warn you. It's going so OOC in this one. Hope you all will keep reading.**

 **Same Disclaimer: I own nothing, and get no money for it. Just the happiness of someone reading my fiction of fiction. thank you.**

Chapter 10

Harry awoke to hear quiet sobbing. He rolled over, not quite remembering where he was, or what was going on. Somehow, Hermione had ended up on the middle cushion, Harry on her right and Draco on her left. She faced Draco, who was awake, and her small body was trembling.

Draco was facing Hermione, who even asleep had tears streaming from her eyes. He reached out, and took her hand in his, before murmuring gently to her. "Shhh, it's alright, Hermione. Everything is all right. No need to cry, I'll protect you." His eyes met Harry's. "I didn't know she had nightmares."

Harry looked more closely at the blonde boy. Malfoy looked extremely concerned for the Muggle-Born girl. He was truly starting to believe that everything the man, Hagrid, had told him had been a load of bollocks. "Sometimes, I have nightmares." He reached out a hand and ran down the girl's hair.

Draco felt a twinge, and pushed it away for now. He liked Potter. That surprised him. He certainly felt sorry for the malnourished boy. Was this how all Muggles treated children? Because both Harry and Hermione had been raised in that world, and look at the two… "I don't like her having nightmares. You shouldn't have them either." Draco looked back down, and found Hermione's eyes open, and focused on him. "Hello there," he murmured. "Are you all right?"

Hermione choked back a sob before pushing forward and clutching Draco into a hug, his face shoved into her wild curls. She began crying freely now, her body shaking in grief.

Draco didn't know what to do. He didn't like Hermione crying. He didn't like her being sad, or upset at all really. Potter was now patting her back hesitantly, and it really wasn't helping Draco at all. Now he understood why his father always remarked on staying away from crying women.

Both boys heard the heels clicking on the marble floors, and looked to find Narcissa approaching quickly. Draco was surprised. How had she known? Then he saw Jaye, the house-elf, behind his mother, her large ears drooping miserably.

All it took was Narcissa kneeling down, and placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder before the little girl moved and threw herself into the woman's embrace.

"I don't want to remember any more," she cried into Narcissa's shoulder.

"Oh my darling girl," Narcissa crooned. "Everything will be all right now. Everything will be good. You have so many people in this world who will make sure that is the case."

"You can't promise that! What if Headmaster does something?"

Harry jerked a little. Hermione sounded scared of this Headmaster Dumbledore. He definitely needed more information. Currently, he felt lost and overwhelmed.

"You're right, we can't make promises," Narcissa agreed, her eyes never leaving the little girl's own amber orbs. "All we can do is look out for you as best we can. And IF, IF by some way you do become injured… then you would have all of us to make it better. We will be here for you Hermione. We already are."

"I…" Harry's voice was small, "I'll be there for you too…" Draco's scowl went unnoticed. "I… I could be like your brother, if you wanted…"

Narcissa rewarded Harry with a huge smile. "You see? You have family in Harry and Severus. You have friends who love you, counting the Malfoy's amongst the highest. And you have new friends that are working on becoming better friends in all of the children you met yesterday, and Susan today. And you don't know them all, but there are also a lot of adults that are looking out for you too." When Narcissa saw Hermione's face scrunch, and mouth open to speak, she interrupted lightly. "And not because of some musty prophecy Albus Dumbledore brought out of hiding. No, that might have been what led us to meet you, but we love you because of who you are."

Narcissa kept rocking the little girl, soothing her until the tears stopped, and Hermione calmed. Narcissa began to think that she, or Severus, needed to get the little girl to talk to them about the things she'd gone through in the Muggle world. Hermione was bottling it up, never mentioning anything until the misery poured out of her unexpectedly. Narcissa knew this wasn't healthy. She didn't want to push the little girl, but this was like an infection; and it needed to be lanced.

Hermione felt so much better. The dream had been one she had quite often. More of a repeated memory than a dream really. She didn't want to think about it. She never wanted to think about that again; any of it. Mrs. Malfoy seemed to make things so much better. It was almost like having a real mum again. A mum that loved her, and wanted her around.

"Why don't you and Draco go feed the peacocks and peahens, and I am going to show Harry his new bedroom," Narcissa spoke lightly. "Draco, I'm putting Harry in the room across from yours; the blue and silver room."

Draco smiled, "Awesome! We'll have lots of fun! And anytime you get bored, or want company I'm right there. Hermione's room is down the hall, so still close by."

"Also, I don't believe you ran into him last night, he arrived fairly late in the evening, but cousin Arthur is staying with us."

Draco's mouth popped open in astonishment. "Really?"

"Is he going to come to school with us?" Harry was confused. He didn't know there was another child here.

Narcissa smiled at him, and ran her hand over his unruly hair. "No, love. Arthur is actually Lucius's cousin. He's married to a woman who does not have the best character. According to his children, and then man has several, it's no longer safe at the home his wife dwells at. She is a staunch follower of Dumbledore. He's a very sweet man. You'll see five of his children around the Manor, all boys, all have red hair."

"Not the youngest," Draco asked with a grimace.

"No," Narcissa responded. "No, the two youngest will not be around."

"I'm very confused." Harry said quietly. "Please, can't I know what's happening?"

Narcissa pulled Harry closer. "We are going to tell you the entire story this evening, my sweet. I promise."

Harry under one arm, Hermione under the other, and Draco holding onto the hand wrapped around Hermione, this is how Lucius found them when he entered the room. For a moment his heart ached. His beautiful wife had wanted more than just one child… unfortunately, after the blessing that Draco was, they hadn't been able to conceive another. But now, looking at her with children surrounding her, oh, how he wished he could have fulfilled those dreams for her.

"What a lovely sight this is," he said lightly drawing everyone's attention.

"Father!" Draco shouted and ran to embrace him. Hermione was right behind the blonde boy, and Lucius saw her blushing as she reached him for a hug. He held both children close to him, and now his heart twinged at the thought that this sweet girl would be embarrassed about simply seeking out a simple hug.

"Narcissa!" another man's voice came from behind Lucius, and they all looked to see a middle-aged man with coppery red hair, smiling behind the blonde aristocrat. "It seems that your Draco tripled into three children since I last saw him!"

Narcissa chuckled. She stood, pulling Harry up with her. "Arthur! It's so good to have you with us! My heart is so relieved that you're out of that house." The blonde woman hugged Arthur and then pulled Harry in front of her. "Arthur, Lucius, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is my husband Lucius, and his cousin Arthur."

Both of the men seemed so large to Harry. Not large the way Vernon Dursley had been, but he could actually feel the magic that surrounded them. "H-h-hello," he stammered. "It's very nice to meet you both." The boy managed to get out in a croak.

Lucius looked at the boy for a moment. Great Merlin, what had this boy had to live through. That old man had KNOWN this boy was suffering. He'd hid it from everyone, and had performed mind magic to make sure no one questioned or wondered regarding this boy. "Hello, Harry," Lucius's tone was soft, the way it had been when he met Hermione. But he tried to inflect good cheer. "We're so glad to have you with us. I know Cissa is over the moon to finally have you staying here."

Harry managed a smile, tension leaving his body somewhat. "Thank you, sir. Everyone has been very kind."

"I think it's just splendid that you're here, Harry," Arthur Weasley smiled widely at the boy. "I know that my boys, Fred, George, and Percy, they are all attending Hogwarts with you as well, just in separate years. Well, I know my boys will be pleased to make a new acquaintance."

Narcissa felt so happy. So far everything was turning out to be wonderful. She knew it wouldn't always be, but just this one moment in time… she was surrounded by children, by family, and all was good. "It's time for dinner, why don't we all go in? We have a lot to tell Harry tonight."

77

Harry's eyes were huge as he looked at all of the food on the table. Lucius and Arthur sat at each end of the table. Narcissa sat to Lucius's left, and an empty chair was to his right. Harry had been placed next to Narcissa, on her left. Draco sat beside the empty chair, and Hermione sat beside him. That left one empty chair between Harry, and Arthur's end of the table.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Arthur asked him as he placed his napkin in his lap.

"Yes, sir. It's just… This table is the biggest I've ever seen, and there's so much food…" he voice died off as he flushed in embarrassment.

"Actually, the table adjusts to be an appropriate size, depending on how many people are dining," Lucius shared with the boy. He realized that while everyone was fixing their plates, Harry was not. "Is the food not to your liking?"

Harry jolted, "Oh, no sir, it's not that. I'm…" Harry looked down feeling ashamed. He swallowed, the lump in his throat actually hurting.

"You can tell us, sweetheart," Narcissa told him.

Harry shrugged, "I'm not used to eating, or even putting food on my plate until everyone else has gotten their food, and I've been given permission."

Everyone at the table became silent. Behind him, Harry heard a throat clear. He looked back jerkily to see a tall thin man standing in the doorway. The man was pale, with shoulder length black hair, and a large, almost hooked nose. The man's dark brown eyes stared at Harry.

"Professor Snape," Hermione was beyond delighted to see her Guardian. Without thinking, she stood and ran to the man, her arms going around him in a fierce hug.

At first Severus stiffened, but he quickly relaxed, settling an arm around the girl. They should all be grateful that the girl had the ability to still feel affection. He wouldn't begrudge her. Even if it was an odd feeling.

He'd actually been in the doorway for several moments. He'd observed the boy, and listened to him, wondering if he would hear Lily's voice in the small boy. Then he found himself actually listening to the words coming out of the boy's mouth. That bitch, Petunia… she had starved the boy. He'd spoken to Amelia; he knew how unhealthy the child was. Severus also knew that when next he saw Albus, it would not be a pleasant meeting. He could only imagine the suffering Hagrid had gone through.

When the boy turned to look at him, that's when he saw Lily's eyes looking back at him. It caused his heart to jolt for a moment. He thought he'd despise the boy, but instead he found himself pained for the boy. This child would never know how wonderful his mother was. Or how honorable his father was… well, also a troublemaker. Though they'd been in separate houses, he had become friends with the 'Marauders' as the boys liked to call themselves. Then, Pettigrew began spreading lies. For a while there had been much tension. Tension had turned to anger when Remus Lupin almost killed Severus during a full moon. Lupin had been changing into a werewolf.

Severus and the four Marauders had been at odds then. Their mutual friends caught in the middle. That was when Dumbledore began recruiting Severus. He hadn't trusted the old man, and knew he should talk to someone before joining. He'd talked to Tom. That's when he found out that Pettigrew had set it up for Lupin to kill him. Pettigrew had been trying to worm his way into Tom's good graces, but Tom Riddle was smarter than that. He knew what Pettigrew was. He knew that the squirmy little man was completely Dumbledore's.

Tom had pulled them all together; James, Lily, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus, and Lucius. Arthur Weasley had already been there. That was when any lingering hostilities were laid to rest. They realized… all of them were on the same side. That was when Severus let Dumbledore recruit him.

Looking at the child now just seemed to bring it all back. Those first days had been… wretched.

"And how has your day been today, Hermione?" he asked.

She took the time to think about her answer. "We had a good day shopping, but I had a bad dream while I was taking a nap."

"Are you alright now?"

"Oh, yes," she assured him. "Draco was there and he was so sweet. And Harry said he would help Draco, and he would be like my brother… and then Mrs. Malfoy came in and she made it all better," she finished with a smile. "Are you hungry? We just sat down."

He moved with her back to her seat, making sure to push her chair in, and then took a seat in the chair to Lucius's right.

"I'm so glad you could join us, Severus!" Narcissa smiled widely. "Allow me to introduce you to Harry Potter. Harry, this is Severus Snape. He's the potion's professor at Hogwarts, as well as one of your mother's closest friends."

Severus swallowed away all of the anger and unhappiness he'd experienced, knowing he'd failed Lily and James. Their little boy was sitting across the table from him, looking at him with wide eyes. They might have failed him for the last ten years of his life, but now they could work on making it up to him. "It's truly a pleasure to see you again, Harry."

"It's nice to meet you, sir."

"Perhaps…" Snape began. "Perhaps, when you feel comfortable enough, if you feel comfortable enough, you would do as Draco does, and call me Uncle, at least when not in class, or at school functions."

He saw the boy's head perk up, and he nodded at Severus.

Severus then turned to face Hermione. "The same goes for you, Hermione. If you'd like, you may also call me Uncle."

She took a moment and nodded to him, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

Narcissa cleared her throat, she too was trying to hold back any tears the touching scene might inspire. It was so rare to see Severus allow himself to be vulnerable. These children will be good for him, she thought.

"I do believe it's time we tell Harry everything we've been promising to tell him." Arthur stated, then took a bite of roast.

By the time the elves were clearing away the dessert dishes, Harry Potter knew one thing for sure. Albus Dumbledore was not to be trusted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Reminder this is seriously AU. There will be Dumbledore bashing and I'm thinking quite a bit of OOC. sorry if that offends. Just bashing a few of the Weasley's.**

 **Okay, just going to warn you. It's going so OOC in this one. Hope you all will keep reading.**

 **Same Disclaimer: I own nothing, and get no money for it. Just the happiness of someone reading my fiction of fiction. thank you.**

 **77**

Hermione knew that Severus was in the Malfoy's potion lab. After dinner, the adults had gone off to speak privately, and she, Draco and Harry had all gone separate ways to get washed up. Now she went in search of her Guardian.

She could tell the instant she entered the labs that the man was upset about something. Certainly he was always dour it seemed, but right then the whole room pulsed with unhappy magic… unhappy magic? Was there really such a thing? She supposed she really didn't know what else to call it. "Profes…" she began, and then remembered he'd asked her to call him Uncle. "Uncle," she made sure her voice was soft so as not to startle him.

Severus looked over at the girl and saw the worry in her eyes. "Did you need something, Hermione?"

"What's wrong?" she asked, scared to find out.

He noticed how small her voice was. Severus wondered if Narcissa was right. Perhaps they should have the girl talk to them, or someone about her life before. So far Hermione had simply pretended it never existed, but that couldn't be healthy, right? And now he had to talk to her about Dumbledore. He put the potion into stasis, and moved to sit in one of the chairs. "Come sit next to me," he said gently.

Fear oozed through Hermione's entire being. This sounded bad. Whatever it was he was going to tell her was bad. She hesitantly moved closer and perched on a seat across from him.

"Hermione, you know that when we came to get you the situation was bad. And Albus felt that I should become your Guardian…"

Panic slammed into Hermione. She knew where this was going. They were giving her back. She was too much trouble, and they were taking her back to the Muggle world. "No!" she shouted, startling him. "No, No, No!" before he could react she was up, and racing from the room.

"Hermione!" he called after her. What in Merlin's name? Severus had no idea what had just happened. But he would damn well find out. With a swirl of his black robes he was out the door and searching for his young ward.

77

Lucius saw the little Muggle-born girl race from the hall leading to the potions lab. At first he thought she was laughing and playing, but then he realized she was sobbing uncontrollably. What in Merlin's name? He was startled, and so he didn't react as quickly as he should have. "Hermione? What's wrong child?" he called and began to follow. He had to admit, she was quick on her feet.

Hermione didn't stop running. "No!" she shrieked. "I'm not going! You're all liars!"

"Hermione?" Narcissa was shocked by the girl's words as she descended the stairs. Draco and Harry behind her.

Hermione just ran. She had to hide. She had to find someplace they couldn't find her, and then she'd… she'd find someplace to go where NO ONE could find her. If they couldn't find her then they couldn't send her back.

Hermione ran through the open French doors, raced through the gardens, and went straight into the wooded area behind the Manor. It wasn't hard to find someplace to hide. Now she just had to stay silent.

77

"What happened, Severus?" Narcissa demanded.

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure. I was trying to explain to her that Dumbledore wanted to check up on her, and talk with her." Severus tried to explain. "I started gently, reminding her that it was Dumbledore's idea for me to be her Guardian…"

"Maybe she thought you'd changed her mind and didn't want her anymore," Harry interrupted quietly. He turned red as everyone went silent, and turned to look at him. "Um, I..I mean, maybe she thought you were sending back to her Muggle family." He shrugged.

"Oh, Merlin," Draco whispered. They'd all seen how frightened she'd get when thinking about those Muggles. Poor Hermione.

"Language, Draco," Narcissa admonished.

"You are still going to be her Guardian, right?" Draco asked. His face showing real concern.

"Of course I am," Severus reassured his Godson. "I was simply trying to ease her into the idea of Dumbledore wanting to see her."

"You have to be blunt with her," Harry spoke up again. "Just tell her. The other way gives her ideas of bad things."

"How do you know this, Harry?" Lucius asked gently, still feeling strange to have the Potter boy in his home, but not unpleasantly strange.

Harry shrugged, not quite wanting to explain that he knew this because it was how he would feel. "We're the same," he said helplessly, shrugging again. "We were raised by horrible people. I always thought I was worthless. I always thought that I would live in that cupboard forever. Then that man, Hagrid, came and got me, and it was like a dream. And then Madame Bones got me, and brought me to you, and everything is amazing. I have my own room, and clothes, and friends… I have glasses that I can see out of… and I keep expecting to wake up and realize it was only a dream. I'll be back in the cupboard…" he wouldn't meet their eyes. He was only saying all of this to help Hermione. She had become his friend almost immediately, just like Draco… and she'd said he could be her brother. "I keep thinking that I'll be told this was all a joke, and I'll go back to doing everything for the Dursley's."

Narcissa had tears in her eyes. She moved to him swiftly, pulling him into her arms. "You will never have to go back there, NEVER," she assured him. "We are your family, and this is your home. Family is the most important thing. You can live here with us for as long as you like, until you're old and gray if you choose," Narcissa promised him, and felt warmth as the boy cuddled into her, soaking up the affection.

"We need to find Hermione," Severus murmured, looking at the fragile little boy. He'd brought potions to provide nutrients and strengthening for both Harry and Hermione, and reminded himself to give them to the children once this was dealt with.

Arthur had come downstairs, and they filled him in on the issue. The four adults and two children headed out to look for her.

77

Hermione could hear them calling for her, but she said nothing. She'd managed to climb a tree, and now hid in the leafy branches. It hurt her heart to ignore the calls of the Malfoy's and Harry, but… she wouldn't go back.

"Hermione," Severus called. "Please answer. We're not giving you back, I swear!"

"Darling girl," Narcissa didn't shout, but her voice rang through the woods. "We would never send you back! You're ours now! Don't you know that, you silly thing?"

Hermione wanted to believe them… "You promise you won't give me back to those people? Then why was Professor Snape talking about my Guardianship?"

It hurt Severus's heart a bit to hear her refer to him as Professor. She'd sounded so pleased to call him Uncle earlier. "Hermione, you didn't let me finish." He wished he could tell where her voice was coming from, but the woods seemed to make her voice echo. "I was trying to tell you that Albus wanted to speak with you; check on you."

"'Mione," Draco called. "I would never let them send you away!" his voice was so serious, so grown up. "Don't you know that?"

"I'm sorry," her voice was only loud enough to faintly be heard.

Severus looked directly up to find her huddling in the tree above him. "Come here," he told her gently, holding his arms up to hold her. He'd immediately noticed the scrapes and bruises from her flight through the woods and into the trees. "Let's get you inside, cleaned up, and then we can finish our discussion from earlier."

She lowered herself into his arms, and was surprised when, instead of putting her down, he turned her into his hold, and began to carry her inside. Hermione wrapped her legs and arms around him, and began sobbing into his shoulder. She was so tired, and scared.

"I won't ever send you back, Hermione," he promised softly. "You are, in a word, stuck with me… with us, from now on."

They went into the sitting room, and Narcissa had tea brought in.

"Narcissa, in my right pocket there are two potions. One for Harry, and one for Hermione. They're supplements I brewed to help them get stronger."

Severus sat down, and moved the girl until she was sitting in his lap. He began to understand what having a child felt like. This concern… this love. "I'm sorry I scared you," he started. "I was simply trying to tell you that Albus is demanding to see you. He says he wishes to make sure you are unharmed. We all know what he wants though."

Hermione nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry I get scared."

"No," Severus stopped her. "I know you get scared, and you have many reasons, which means I need to be more understanding of this. Now that we've talked about Albus, why don't you go wash up, and then play for a little while."

She nodded and slid off his lap, before she could move, Draco was by her side, Harry not far behind. He took her hand, and began walking. "I'll escort you to get cleaned up," he told her and wrapped her hand around his arm. "And we need to check some of these scrapes."

Hermione felt herself automatically scooting closer to the blonde boy. "Thank you."

77

Severus put his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do to make her feel secure."

Arthur moved over and placed his hand on the Professor's shoulder. "Severus, being a parent is hard work. And that's when you have them from the beginning. You got that little girl after she'd been through hell. And from what Lucius tells me, we don't know everything she's been through."

"We need to know," Narcissa murmured. "I thought we'd be able to just let her forget her past, but she won't be able to unless she gets it all out."

"I think perhaps it would be best if you spoke to her, darling." Lucius addressed his wife. "She will probably feel more comfortable speaking with a woman."

Narcissa only nodded.

"Please let me know what she says," Severus asked the woman he considered to be like a sister.

"Of course."

77

All of the children washed up, and then Draco made sure all of Hermione's scrapes and cut were healed, and then they went out to the gardens.

"It scares me when you run off," Draco told the girl somberly.

"I'm sorry… I just get so scared." Hermione didn't know how to explain it. Draco had led a charmed life.

Realizing the two were having a private discussion, Harry moved away giving them some privacy.

Draco had turned to face Hermione, and took both hands into his. He knew they were only eleven, but he didn't care. She was his to care for. "From now on, when or if you get scared like that, I want you to come to me and I will get everything resolved."

Hermione found herself looking into his pale eyes. This discussion seemed so serious for people of their age. She knew she couldn't say that though. "You can't fix everything, Draco."

"I can try. I'm supposed to. I know I am. I won't let anything happen to you ever again."

"You can't promise that." Hermione felt old beyond her years.

"But I can try, and I would never, never let them give you back to those filthy Muggles," the anger was evident in his eyes.

Hermione threw her arms around him, hugging him for all she was worth.

Draco held her firmly. He knew he was far too young to really know his future, or, at least he was supposed to be too young… but he knew that this little Muggle-born girl in front of him was his future. There was no longer any question in his mind. And when he saw her in pain, or scared, it wasn't acceptable. Perhaps it meant he was growing up, or growing up too fast, but Draco knew Hermione was for him.

77

That night after dinner, Narcissa went in to tuck Hermione into bed.

"I'm sorry I cause so many problems," Hermione told the woman.

Narcissa smoothed the little girl's hair back from her forehead. "Oh, little love, you don't cause any problems. We just all need to remember that you don't have the same life experiences that we have." She decided to broach the delicate topic. "Hermione, I would like it if you would talk to me. Of course you don't have to, but it might help you to tell someone."

Hermione nodded. "I know. But I don't want you to stop liking me."

"That couldn't happen," Narcissa promised her.

"I'd like to tell you," Hermione whispered. She knew she was taking a huge chance. Once they found out how… ruined she was… defective, broken, she didn't know the right word to use… would they still want her around? She was going to take a leap of faith. She was going to trust the woman who'd given her more love in a matter of days, than her own mother had in years.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is going to be a very emotional chapter, if I do my job correctly. And I know they're only eleven, but I'm going to take liberties with maturity levels.**

 **Also, sorry the updates are so slow. I'm working two jobs, and in the process of moving. I'm hoping mid-August I'll be back to updating both stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not in any way own part of the Harry Potter franchise, nor did I create any of these fantastic characters; Ms. JK Rowling did. There might be a few OC's, but hopefully they will only add to my storyline.**

 **Chapter 12**

Hermione wouldn't meet the older blonde woman's eyes as she began to speak. "The first thing that my parents did to try to 'oust the evil spirits in my body' was to put me in seclusion. I stayed in my room, they wouldn't let me see anyone, unless we were eating, and sometimes even then I stayed in my room. I got one hour everyday to spend outside in the yard, but I couldn't go anywhere, and we have high fences; I couldn't even see the neighbors' homes. Prison, it was like a prison, or at least what I think a prison would be like from what I've read. The seclusion never really went away. But then, Reverend Anthony told them seclusion wasn't working. Then came the strap. It was this old, brown leather belt of my father's. I think the worst part was that I could hear it when he swung it. It almost made this whistling noise…That never really stopped either." Hermione shifted her eyes down into her lap. "Reverend Anthony talked my parents into bringing me to special prayer classes. I was the only one there, and I had to kneel on the ground for hours, praying for God to forgive my sins." The girl looked up into Narcissa's eyes. "Does God even exist?"

"I suppose that's for you to determine, love," Narcissa said softly. Now was not to the time to get into religious or spiritual conversations. Now was the time to listen.

"I don't think he does," Hermione admitted in a small voice. She swallowed thickly and continued, "He would stand right above me, right in front of me, and scream sections of the bible at me."

Narcissa's heart began to speed up. She felt fear and a painful ache in her chest. The things this little girl had to endure. She was scared that it was going to get worse.

77

Draco stood outside of his father's study door, and took a deep breath before knocking. He heard his father bid him enter and went in, shutting the door behind him.

"Draco," Lucius was slightly surprised to see his son. He figured that either Draco was getting ready to go to bed, or perhaps even spend time with Harry. "Is there something you need, son?"

"Father," Draco's tone was formal. "I've come to speak to you about Hermione."

Now Lucius was a bit intrigued. "Really? What did you need to talk about?"

"Father, Hermione… she's… she's mine." Draco didn't know how to explain himself. "I know I'm only eleven, but she's mine. She's my future."

Lucius sank onto the couch, and motioned for Draco to join him. "You're right. Draco. You are only eleven. And what you're saying is a very serious, and sensitive matter. What makes you think this girl is your future?" Lucius truly wondered if it was possible his son was right. When he'd met Narcissa, they'd been thirteen. They'd been entering their third year at Hogwarts. Of course he'd known her before, and they'd perhaps spoken once or twice, but it hadn't really struck him until third year. It had been magical. He'd known what it was; it was the Malfoy gift.

So now it seemed that Draco felt the sweet little Muggle-born girl was it. Lucius would have to be very careful in this conversation.

"Whenever I see her, I NEED to be near her," Draco began, and now his voice was filled with the confusion of not fully understanding the feelings coursing through him. "She's so pretty, and it makes my chest hurt a bit. She's wicked smart. I mean, I know I'm smart, but she's… beyond that. I don't understand all of these feelings, but I know that whenever she's scared, or worried, or hurt, I need to go to her. I need to make it all better." Draco didn't know if he was making sense to his father. "I know she needs me."

"Draco," Lucius spoke gently. "You do know that before she came to us, Hermione was treated very badly? And we don't really know everything she went through. You're only eleven, do you think you'd be able to deal with every hurt she's suffered?"

77

"One day, he stopped screaming at me." Hermione's voice was barely a whisper. "I think, well it was only a few years ago, but I think I was eight. He started rubbing his hand down the back of my hair and onto my back. Sometimes, his hand would go to the top of my bottom."

Narcissa reached out, taking both of the girl's hands into her own.

"It made me feel… nauseous. I still feel that way. I told my parents. That earned me a beating. They said whatever Reverend Anthony was doing was to save me. And that I was a filthy girl filled with an evil, poisoned mind, to suggest that he was in anyway immoral," she looked at Narcissa. "I had to look that word up. I thought I knew what it meant, but I wanted to be sure. I wasn't saying he was immoral. I was just telling them what had happened," she pleaded with Narcissa to understand and believe her, "and that it made me uncomfortable. They seemed to think that this meant whatever the Reverend was doing was working. They sent me to spend more time with him."

"Oh, my darling girl," Narcissa murmured.

Hermione shrugged. "He had a special stick he used to whip me. My back and the back of my legs. And he got mad, because hitting me wasn't working. I was still over run by the evil spirits causing mischief." Hermione sighed. "That was what he said. That was when it got worse. He burned me." Hermione raised her hand and rubbed at red marking Narcissa had noticed that very first day. "A scar on the back of my neck in the shape of his cross. It's also when he made me take off my clothes."

Narcissa didn't care anymore. She pulled the little girl into her arms to hold.

77

"I don't care what happened before," Draco said stubbornly. "No, no that doesn't sound right. I care, but, it doesn't change anything. I know they hurt her. I know that when she gets reminded of them she gets scared, and she has bad dreams. But I could make that better. I WILL make that better." Draco frowned. "I know that I hated it when I thought she wanted to know Harry, and maybe she'd like him more than me… but she didn't. And her magic makes me feel like tingles are all over my body."

Lucius nodded slowly. The sparks, that was what was clenching it. Jealousy could be felt about anyone. Now he had to tackle the matter that the boy had been raised with. "Draco, we've always raised you to know that when you marry, your wife will come to you untouched," Lucius began, and almost spoiled it by snorting. 'Always known', they'd only started mentioning marriage, customs and expectations in the past three years.

"I know," Draco almost rolled his eyes. "Malfoy's marry the purest. So?"

"Draco, and I want to be clear here, I would not hold this against Hermione, but there is quite a possibility that Hermione is not… pure in that sense."

Draco was silent, and then began to get angry, "Father! She's eleven, are you trying to say that she's…"

Before his son could finish, Lucius interrupted. "No, no, stop, Son. I am not saying that it is due to her choices." He kept his voice quiet, and willed his son to catch on quickly. "I am saying it is POSSIBLE, not definite, but possible, that the Muggles…"

Horror stretched across the pale boy's face. "No. No, Father. They didn't… Who would've…" Draco took a moment to collect himself. "You mean one of the Muggles might have hurt her more than just hitting her."

Lucius hated seeing the pain in his child's eyes. He hated that this was even something they had to discuss. "It's possible." He admitted. "They hurt her very badly, Draco."

"But, she's just a little girl," Draco didn't understand. This wasn't something they saw in the Wizarding World.

Lucius put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "I know. If it did… if you did choose her for your future, and she agreed, she would not be pure when you married." Lucius said these words specifically to see his son's reaction.

77

Hermione burrowed her head into Narcissa's chest. "I felt so gross. I had only undressed in front of my mum and dad in the past. And I hadn't undressed in front of my dad for a few years. And I hated him. I hated Reverend Anthony."

"I do too," the older woman whispered.

"I don't… I don't understand," the child sounded lost. "Why? Why would he want that?" Hermione began sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, my little lamb." Narcissa murmured into the girl's hair. "I'm so sorry." She continued to hold the child, rocking her back and forth. When finally the cries subsided, Narcissa knew she had to ask. "Hermione, did that man… did he touch you?"

A little whimper escaped the back of Hermione's throat. "Yes," she choked out, her cries starting again. "That day… that day I told you I would never get married, or have children… it's because he made me dirty… I'm not good. I'm bad… a bad, bad girl who is filthy!" Hermione's words ended on a shout, and she began sobbing, her body shaking.

"No, Hermione, no you aren't," Narcissa didn't even bother to stop the tears from leaving her eyes. "That man does not have the power to make you dirty, or bad, or filthy, or any other stupid lie they told you." She cupped the child's face in her hands. "You are a sweet, intelligent, beautiful, brave girl. You will marry the man of your dreams."

"No," there was a hysterical edge to Hermione's voice. "No, no one will want me. He won't want me."

"Shh, it's all right, you'll see. Shhh."

77

"That's not true!" Draco almost shouted angrily. "Even if it did happen, she would still be pure… she didn't CHOOSE that. Didn't choose whoever would have done that."

The older man pulled his son tightly to him as the little boy began to cry. Children in their world grew up so quickly, but in some ways, they remained children for a long time. And the possibility of a friend being molested was painful… especially with the special bond Draco and Hermione seemed to share. "I am so proud of you for understanding that," he murmured, and felt his son relax against him. "If you choose Hermione, and if she agrees, your mother and I would be so pleased. We already love her. I just want you to remember, my boy, you must not rush her. You must just show her how you feel."

"How? I don't know. I don't understand what's happening."

"I know you don't. The last time the Malfoy blessing showed up in one so young was two hundred years ago. Count yourself lucky that you don't have to spend years waiting. You will never have to search." Lucius kissed the boy on the top of his head, something neither of them was used to, and chuckled. "Although, I will admit, I thought there would be a year or two before it began."

Draco shrugged, still being held by his father. "I can't help it, Father, she's special."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I know how I was trying to make it sound, I know what I was trying to express, but I'm not sure how well it translates. I know there have been a few people who are uncomfortable with eleven year olds talking about having feelings for each other, but this story will have that. It is not uncommon. Hope no one hates the chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, and get no money for it. Just the happiness of someone reading my fiction of fiction. thank you.**

Narcissa held the sleeping child in her arms. She felt… numb. Of course she'd known when she'd begun speaking to Hermione that there was a high possibility of these horrors happening to the little girl… but she'd hoped, Merlin, she'd hoped they hadn't. Now she sat, forcing herself to breathe calmly. If she didn't control herself, well… she would find those Muggles and destroy them. At the moment, calm or not she was still considering it.

The older woman sighed, and eased herself from underneath Hermione. She left the room, heading for the study her husband would most likely be in. As she came close, she could hear her husband and son speaking.

Her heart almost broke to hear her son cry out at the thought that Hermione might have been hurt. She also felt pride. Her son was confused, didn't understand anything going on really… they were so young, but he knew she was special. Knew she was his… well, one day he would realize, if the girl was the one for him, well, he would realize HE was more HERS than she his.

Narcissa opened the door and joined her family. She sat next to her son, placing an arm around him.

"And what are my two favorite men doing?" she asked as she rubbed Draco's arm affectionately.

Lucius met his son's eyes before speaking. He did not want to say anything if Draco was uncomfortable, although, of course he would tell his beloved later on. When he saw acceptance in the boy's eyes, he spoke. "Draco came to talk to me, my dove." Lucius poured Narcissa a small glass of wine, and brought it to her. "He wished to inform me that he feels he's found his special one."

Narcissa was not surprised. Well, she was surprised he'd spoken to his father about it so soon, but she was not surprised that Draco was feeling this way. It had seemed as if the two had been drawn together the moment they'd met in that shop. "And do I know who this special someone is?" she asked lightly.

Draco looked to his Mother, and when he spoke he was earnest. "It's Hermione, Mum. I… I just know that she's the one."

Narcissa felt for her child. The confusion, and frustration with not understanding these feelings, was so very evident. She understood the Malfoy blessing, but she just could not understand why children this young should receive it. Normally, a Malfoy didn't find their 'one' this early, and she was grateful for it. But she wished her child hadn't received it this early. Not that she was displeased with his chosen. She just wished to save him pain. "Is that so, my darling?"

He nodded, "You aren't angry, are you?"

Narcissa found herself astonished at the question. "Of course not, my dragon! Why would you think that?"

Draco shrugged. He didn't want to hurt his Mother's feelings, but… "I always thought you wanted me to marry a Pureblood. One who would honor our traditions." Now he wouldn't look at her.

Narcissa put her finger under his chin and lifted until he met her eyes. Lucius had taken a seat on a chair next to the sofa. "Oh Draco, of course I wish for you to be with someone who will honor, and respect our way of life. But I do believe that Hermione started doing that before we ever met her. And if she is the one, when the times comes for marriage, I'm more than certain she will know it by heart. But that is not the only thing that makes her special. She is also intelligent, and kind. Generous, and inquisitive, and quite lovely. If she is the one for you, then I will definitely approve." It warmed her heart to see his smile. "You will have to be gentle with her," she began instructing. "She will need your support and great caring." Narcissa didn't miss Draco's eyes flickering to his Father.

"Are you sure she is the one?" Lucius asked, not unkindly.

Draco nodded slowly, "Yes. Mother, Father, Hermione is my one."

Lucius stood and moved to the safe kept in his desk drawer. He drew out a small green velvet patch. "You should give her this at the right time. It is not a promise, and will hold her to nothing, but it is a mark. It was made for the last Malfoy who was blessed at your age. It's a symbol for the future."

77777777

Hermione sat on the garden bench and watched as butterflies flit between the different, fragrant flowers. She didn't feel as tired today as she normally did. When she'd woken up, that constant heavy feeling, didn't feel quite so heavy. Now, it was about an hour before breakfast, and she was just enjoying the peace of the gardens.

She opened her eyes when she felt the presence of someone on either side of her taking seats on the bench. Draco and Harry had joined her. All three were silent for several moments, and it was finally Harry who broke the silence.

"It's so peaceful here. If I was still at the Dursely's I would be making breakfast, and getting the paper for my Uncle."

"I would be in my room," Hermione shared. Perhaps hearing something in her voice, Draco reached over and took her hand in his. She gave him a smile in thanks. "I had breakfast in there. And then would pray. Then it would either be school, or over to the Reverend's home for more prayer."

"I'm glad you're both here," Draco spoke as soon as she was finished. "This is where you both belong. Neither of you will ever have to leave; ever."

"Really?" Harry asked, hopefully.

At the same time, Hermione said, "Draco, you can't-"

The blonde boy held up a hand to stop her. "Yes, Potter, really." Then he turned his full attention onto Hermione. "You NEVER have to leave. You belong here. Where I am." Even though he blushed, his voice was strong for his age.

Harry kept silent, and stood. He knew this would be a private moment.

Hermione was blushing and looking down. He was talking as if they would be together in the future. "Draco, one day you'll be married, and you won't want me around, always in the way…"

Draco forgot about Harry for a moment. "Hermione… when I grow up… when we grow up, I'm going to marry you."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock. "You don't know that! You have years before you have to decide that."

He noticed that she said 'you' and not 'we', and this gave him hope. "I know we're still children, Hermione. It will be six years until I'm seventeen… that's a legal adult in our world," he said stubbornly. His hope began to fizzle, maybe she didn't, or wouldn't, want to stay with him. Vulnerability entered his eyes. "I do know," he repeated softly. "In my family, we always know early… maybe it's earlier than most, but it isn't unheard of… But… if you don't feel the same…"

Hermione looked away. They were eleven. Of course she had a crush on the boy. How could she not? He was so sweet to her. But she knew that she wasn't the type of witch a wizard like Draco Malfoy would marry one day. "Draco, you'll marry a Pureblooded witch," she tried to keep emotion out of her voice.

Neither had noticed that Harry had walked slightly away. "Hermione," Draco's hands were shaking. "I know we're kids. Before I met you at the robes' shop all I could think about was getting home to fly on my broom. But everything changed." He shrugged. "I don't understand all of it. A lot of it doesn't make sense to me; downright confuses me. What I'm feeling when I see you, or think of you… or think of the bad things that happened to you before. What I do know is that you're my choice. That isn't going to change today, tomorrow, next month, or even six years from now."

Draco knew this conversation was a strange one for them to be having, but he wanted her to feel secure. He wanted her to know that he would always be there.

"In the Muggle world," she started slowly, staring out at the stables. "People don't talk about marriage until they're quite a bit older. And they don't make commitments, or even seriously date one another until their mid-teens."

His shoulders slumped. She was giving him the brush off. He would have to find some way to convince her.

Hermione scooted an inch closer to him, and looked over at him from under her lashes. "I don't understand everything that is happening either, Draco. But it is true. Since we met at Madame Malkin's everything changed."

"Even Ollivander said that our wands were a set. He picked mine out for me as soon as he gave you yours… because they went together," Draco stated strongly, hope once again rising. "And it isn't like we're getting engaged or anything. I just want you to know that you're who I pick."

"What… what if you meet someone you like more than me?" her voice was very small, and she wasn't looking at him again.

"Can't happen," he assured her. "You're the best. All of my friends like you and want you to be their friend. My Mum loves you, and when I told my Father last night, he was also pleased."

Her head whipped around to look at him. "You told your Father?"

He grinned. "Yes. I had to." Tears started to drip down her face, and Draco became anxious. "I didn't mean to upset you!"

"You didn't. It's just all so overwhelming," she sniffled. "Everything in my life changed in the blink of an eye. I went from miserable and unloved to happy and loved. I can do magic, and now live in a world where everyone can… I have a guardian who cares for me, and people who are always willing to listen to me, or hug me. Or try to make things better. I have loads of new friends, where before everyone hated me. Or they were scared of me. No one hurts me anymore," Hermione just continued, her voice filling with wonder at where she found herself. "And I have a brother, and I have you. You're my best friend, Draco. Being with you makes me happy."

Draco swallowed a lump in his throat. "I have something for you," he said gruffly. "It's… well, Father said it's been in my family for many years, and it's what we give to the person we have intentions towards… I think that's what he said," he finished in a mutter as he dug in his pocket. "It…" he shrugged and pulled out a small delicate ring. "Father said it's platinum, and the eyes are emerald."

Hermione cautiously took the small ring from him. She'd been reading on etiquette in the world she now lived in. Something like this was what a wizard gave to the witch he was claiming for his own. Draco was giving it to her.

The platinum ring was a thin circle, but on top was two snake heads. They met, and lay cheek to cheek. The small emerald eyes really were exquisite. Hermione took a deep breath and slid it onto the ring finger of her right hand. She felt a small tingle and gasped.

Draco was beaming. "That's the protection magic. Come on, let's go find Potter!" He grabbed her hand and they ran off to see where Harry had ended up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and get no money for it. Just the happiness of someone reading my fiction of fiction. thank you.**

Hermione hugged Draco and Harry, and then ran to Narcissa to hug her as well. Lucius and Arthur were both off to work, and Severus was taking Hermione to see Dumbledore. No one in the house was happy with this, but Severus could not figure a way out of it. At least, not without letting the old man realize they mistrusted him.

"I'll be back soon," she told them all solemnly before walking over and taking her Guardian's hand.

"Remember the rules," Draco reminded her.

She nodded. "No sweets, and don't look into his eyes." When Draco looked as if he would speak, she added, "and if you do happen to meet his eyes think of something that he would think of as normal for a young girl."

"When you get back all of the other children should be here, and they're staying for the weekend," Narcissa told the nervous child.

That did bring a smile to Hermione's face. As scared as she'd been to meet them, afterwards she'd really liked them. Now they would be meeting Harry, and she could only hope they were as nice to him as they had been to her.

Harry paled slightly. "You have to be back soon then."

Severus found himself wanting to soothe the boy's fears. He'd thought Harry would remind him of the bad times between Lily, the Marauders and him. But he found that the boy reminded him of his own childhood, Hermione's life, and the friendship he'd ended up having with Lily and her Gryffindor friends. "I will only have her gone for a few hours. Just long enough for Albus to believe I got my work done, and he has a chance to speak with her. She will be safe."

Harry looked at the tall, dour man, and believed him. He nodded. "Thank you… Unc-Uncle."

7777777777

Severus apparated right outside of the gates of Hogwarts. He'd considered just flooing into his office, but he thought it would be easier on Hermione if they had the chance to walk up, through the grounds.

"It's really beautiful here," Hermione murmured as they made their way to the castle.

"Yes. Hogwarts can be an amazing place," Severus responded. "I do believe that once term begins, and you're sorted into your house, you'll be happy."

Hermione smiled up at him. "I am excited about starting classes. I like to learn. And there will be so many things I've never even heard of!"

They had just reached the steps to the castle, and the doors swung open. Dumbledore stepping out into the early morning sun.

"The man is beyond obvious," Severus murmured, mostly to himself, though Hermione heard him.

"Severus, dear boy, I'm so glad you're back!" Dumbledore's friendly, and enthusiastic voice broke the peace of the quiet morning. "Pomona was looking for you. I do believe it was in regards to some ingredients you were requiring." His tone made it clear he was dismissing the Potion's Master.

Severus squeezed Hermione's shoulder gently before speaking. "I will head directly to the greenhouses then."

Dumbledore turned his attention onto the child moving closer. "Ah, Miss Granger. How lovely to see you, I feel that it has been ages since we last met!"

Hermione swallowed deeply and spoke, "Yes, Sir. Everything has been quite busy. It's felt like a holiday."

He began walking with her as she entered the building. "And how are you enjoying Spinner's End?"

Hermione was prepared for this. "Oh, I quite like it, Sir. There is a small pond in back of the house, and it's quite nice to stretch out and read there."

"That's wonderful, I do believe I know the spot you are speaking of. And Severus tells me that you've met the Malfoy family and their son, Draco. I do believe he's your age in fact."

Now was when she needed to be on guard. "Yes, Sir. I met them. They were very polite."

Dumbledore chuckled. It didn't sound as if the Malfoys were embracing the Muggle-born child. Good. "Only polite?"

"Well… I suppose they've been kind enough, I really hadn't seen them that often. And it doesn't seem as if their son and I have all that much in common."

"Have they not had any other children over to entertain?" Dumbledore frowned, pretending to be confused. He knew Harry Potter was there, and he was fairly certain that the Manor was where Arthur Weasley had run off to hide. That would mean several of the man's children would be wandering around.

She shrugged. "I suppose there might have been a few other boys running around. I much prefer reading though." Hermione was getting nervous. He was seriously trying to question her. She began automatically heading towards the library, and the old man was keeping pace. "Spinner's End has a lovely library."

"Indeed it does. Miss Granger, I feel it necessary to speak to you regarding certain events," Dumbledore made his voice somber.

Hermione faced him, putting confusion into her expression. "Events, Sir?"

She had taken a seat at a table, the library seemingly empty save for the two of them. He actually took the seat across from her. "Miss Granger, I haven't been entirely honest with you," now Dumbledore sounded regretful, and sheepish. "The night we came and picked you up from your home, I realized that you were indeed the child of a prophecy. Much like Harry Potter."

"A… a prophecy?"

"Yes, child. There is a little known prophecy that states that a Muggle-born child will be able to bring peace to the land when she joins with the followers of the phoenix," he lied skillfully. "I don't know how this comes about, but as I know you've read about the war against Voldemort and his dark followers, you must realize, with as intelligent as you are, that the light MUST defeat the dark?"

She was nodding, "Well, of course the light must win. I don't want our world to turn into such a horrible place… from what the book said, it seemed that some of the goals of those people were slavery or eradication of all Muggle-borns and Half-bloods."

Dumbledore had to admit he was impressed. Her verbiage was just another indicator of her true intelligence. "Yes, indeed. I know of the phoenixes they speak of. I myself lead a group called The Order of the Phoenix. I…we worry for your safety; your's and Harry Potter's. You must be incredibly careful, Miss Granger," he stood, circling around the desk and taking a seat next to her. "There have been stories told since the Dark Lord's defeat, that his followers have devised a way to bring him back using…" he trailed off.

Hermione was frowning, and asked, "Using what, Sir?" She was actually surprised that he was so accepting of her not speaking. She'd thought he was going to question her intensively, but that all seemed to be slipping away. And what was he talking about? Resurrection?

"I don't mean to frighten you child," he spoke softly, leaned in, and placed his large hand on her fragile shoulder. "The information my group has been able to gather states that they must have the blood and flesh of a Muggle-born and the blood and flesh of a Half-blood."

She jerked back. Her mind went reeling, but she was still cautious enough not to meet his eyes. Hermione felt nauseous, and she wasn't sure if that was from everything flooding into her mind, or if was from his hand gently rubbing her shoulder. "I don't understand," she whispered, swallowing air hard enough that she felt a sharp pain in her chest.

Dumbledore scooted a bit closer, and leaned in a bit as if to tell her a secret. "Why don't you have a lemon-drop, Miss Granger, it will help your throat." He held it out to her, expecting her to take it.

She shook her head, "Oh, no thank you, Sir. I don't care for the flavor of lemons."

"I insist, Miss Granger. They are very soothing." Dumbledore pushed the sweet at her again.

Hermione continued shaking her head. "My parents… well, the Grangers were dentists, and dental hygiene was very important to them. I very rarely eat sweets."

A look of consternation enveloped his face, and it looked as though he would become more forceful with having her take the little yellow candy, but he was interrupted.

"There you are, Albus," Minerva McGonagall came sweeping around the corner and up to their table, "Oh, and Miss Granger, how lovely to see you again!"

Dumbledore looked annoyed. "What did you need Minerva?"

She raised one eyebrow at his tone. "I do believe you need to have a conversation with Peeves. He put dung bombs in the daily soup, and the elves are in an uproar. He refuses to speak to me civilly." Minerva turned her attention onto Hermione. "Come with me, Miss Granger, I have several books I've found that might interest you. I had set them all aside to give to Severus, but now I can give them to you directly."

Hermione stood and moved to the old woman's side. "Thank you, Professor McGonagall." She turned back to the Headmaster. "I will remember what you told me sir." For a moment rage had covered his face, and it scared her, but then his features smoothed out into one of concern.

Hermione spent the rest of her time at Hogwarts that morning with either Minerva, or in the library with Madame Pince, the librarian. She found herself becoming lonely without the Malfoy's or Harry there with her, and was glad she would be going home very soon. And she would be glad when Professor Snape returned.

This morning the Headmaster had frightened her greatly. First, she'd thought he was going to interrogate her about the Malfoys… or perhaps even Mr. Weasley. She had sort of wondered who he was speaking of when he'd asked about other children. He'd seemed to get sidetracked, however. So many things, she thought. There were so many things the old man had done in the library this morning that had been… wrong. Hermione wondered if the man was going mad, if he wasn't already. The questioning, the whispering, the touching… Hermione shuddered. Then that piece of candy. She had a feeling that if Professor McGonagall had not shown up the Headmaster would have gotten forceful with her eating that candy. Hermione frowned. She should have somehow managed to get the piece of candy. Then she could have given it to her Guardian. Perhaps he could have done something to it, analyze it the way one would in a science laboratory, and could have found out what was so special about it.

"I figured I would find you here."

Severus's voice broke her out of her thoughts. She felt instant relief, stood and ran to him, throwing her arms around his waist.

"Hermione," Severus had at first thought she was just being sweet, but when her body began to shudder, he knew something was wrong. "Are you all right?"

"Can we go now?" she asked in a small voice.

His mouth tightened grimly. "Of course," he told her, hugging her body to him for a moment. This time Severus did not even consider walking down to the gates. He took Hermione down to his quarters, and they flooed quickly to Spinner's End, and then onto Malfoy Manor. He needed to get the little girl home.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I've been ill. I will try to get back to updating more frequently.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, and get no money for it. Just the happiness of someone reading my fiction of fiction. thank you.**

Severus made sure to hold Hermione close to him as he strode through the Manor. He knew the other children were supposed to be coming that day, and didn't know if they'd yet arrived. He didn't want to have them see the girl like this. He had a feeling she wouldn't want them to. He didn't notice the cornflower blue eyes that watched; the eyes that seemed to see things others did not.

Luna skipped out of the foyer where she'd been searching for Nargles, and headed for the play room. She looked at the other children spread out in the large room. Pansy was sitting with Neville and Harry Potter. Harry Potter looked like he might pass out, and that brought a smile to Luna's face. Daphne, Astoria and Blaise were playing exploding snap, and it looked like Astoria was winning. Draco and Theo seemed to be caught in a deep discussion. The Weasley twins hadn't arrived yet. Luna meandered over to Theo and Draco.

"Scared," she announced.

Both boys blinked up at her not understanding what she was getting at. "What frightened you?" Theo frowned.

"No," she disagreed. "The spider tried to catch hope in its web. But hope isn't physical and slipped through with the help of faith. Hope is a small flame, but we can build it into a raging fire." And with that she skipped away.

7777

Professor Snape had taken a seat in a darkened room. She could still see light, so it wasn't too dark, but it was quiet and soothing. Hermione didn't understand everything that was happening to her. Just three months before she'd been living in a world that couldn't even compare to where she was now. But the danger was still there. It was just a different form of danger now. She still sometimes wondered if she was sleeping and would wake to find herself back in her nightmare of her previous life. Or perhaps she'd fallen, and hit her head, and even now lay in a coma in hospital.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped when Severus spoke.

"Will you tell us what happened to cause this?" he asked gently.

It was only then she realized that Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy along with Mr. Weasley were also in the room. She wondered how they did that… how did they know that she was in turmoil? Did she feel comfortable enough around all of them to talk of what had transpired.

"It was the Headmaster," her voice did not sound as strong as she would like it to. But, really, she wasn't feeling very strong. "I don't want to be around him alone anymore… I don't want to talk to him alone anymore."

Strangely, it wasn't Narcissa who approached Hermione and Severus, but Lucius. "I won't ask if something happened, because it is obvious something did." He spoke both firmly and gently. "Will you tell us what happened?"

7777

It had been Harry who figured out who 'hope' was in Luna's little rhyme. They didn't know who 'faith' was, but figured 'the chameleon' was most probably Dumbledore or one of his minions. They decided to look for Draco's mother to see if she knew when Hermione would be back to the Manor. If not for Luna they would have completely avoided the darkened study. Now, as children do, they let their curiosity take over and eavesdropped.

"He kept getting closer," Hermione said softly. "He started across from me, and kept leaning closer, and then put his hand on me. He kept trying to make me take his candy… even when I said no so many times… he just kept trying, and he was getting angry. He told me horrible things… so many things."

Draco had moved forward, no longer caring that he'd been eavesdropping and might get into trouble. "What did he say, 'Mione?" he asked quietly.

The tears had started flowing more liberally once she saw all the children entering the room. They would hate her. They would think she was useless. "The prophecy, or his version. His Order of the Phoenix. And he said…" she didn't want to tell them what else he'd said. Hermione trusted these people, but… Her amber eyes met the icy blue of Lucius Malfoy's gaze. He looked at her with something that she hadn't seen in a long time before she'd come to this world; concern.

"He said that you were going to bring your dark lord back using Harry and me… using our blood and flesh."

Lucius felt fury fill him, and he wanted to set it loose, but knew he couldn't. Looking at his best friend, he could tell Severus felt the same way.

Pansy had stepped forward. "Did you believe him?"

Hermione didn't even hesitate to say, "No. No, I didn't believe him, but it was scary. And it would be so easy to believe him. I felt it in my head. It was almost like a push, or a nudge to believe him."

"You don't have to worry about talking to old Dumbles all by yourself again," Blaise told her with an encouraging smile.

"That's right," Daphne agreed. "We're going to be right there with you."

"We'll be your shield," Neville added.

Finally, Hermione felt secure enough to slide off Severus's lap, and she joined all the children. They began to leave the room, and Draco took her hand to pull her with them.

The adults waited until the children were gone before shutting and locking the door, and throwing up a Muffliato spell.

It was Narcissa who broke the silence. "The gall of that man!" she hissed. "What does he think he's playing at? Scaring a child…. Being inappropriate with a child…. A traumatized child at that!"

All three men just let her rant and pace, none wanting to earn her wrath. Which would happen if they interrupted.

When she finally began to calm, Severus spoke. "I will not bring that girl to speak with him again. And I will not approve him speaking with her at the school without myself or Minerva present." He rubbed his forehead and sighed. "However, I do believe by taking these actions he will no longer believe me to be firmly aligned with him and the Order."

"Perhaps it is time for him to know that, Severus," Arthur told his old friend. "Just as I had to break from Molly… Perhaps it is time for you to break from Albus."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and get no money for it. Just the happiness of someone reading my fiction of fiction. thank you.**

The little girl stood at the gates of the large Manor and took a deep breath. If her mother knew she was here she would be in big trouble, but… she had to come. Plucking up her courage, Ginevra Weasley pulled the chain that would alert the house's inhabitants to her presence. It was only a moment later that she found herself in front of a set of ornate double doors.

The door opened and a beautiful blonde woman looked down at her. "Well, hello. It's Ginevra Weasley, isn't it?"

Ginny swallowed and nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. I'm Ginny Weasley, and I've come because I need to speak with my father. Is my father here?" Now she was nervous. What if he wasn't there?

"He is. Won't you come inside, and I will get him for you?" Narcissa stood back and let the girl into the foyer.

Ginny gasped slightly. "It's so beautiful," she murmured as she looked around the elegant setting.

Narcissa, though confused about why the girl would be there, smiled. "Thank you."

"Ginny?" Arthur's voice came from the stairway. Bluebell the house-elf had come and retrieved him, and he had to admit he was surprised to see his youngest there. It was very hard for him to accept that she wasn't his, but that was what Molly wrote to her lover.

Ginny's eyes lit up at seeing her father. It had been days since he left. "Daddy!" Ginny ran and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm sorry I was so bad! I'm sorry I was such a brat!"

Arthur raised startled eyes to meet Narcissa's. "What are you talking about Ginny?" He held her small body away from his so he could look her over.

Ginny was crying, and she was embarrassed that snot was coming out of her nose, but she paid it no heed. "Mum said you left because I was such a brat, and a bad girl. Then I heard her talking to someone. But I couldn't see who. And she said you weren't my Daddy! Why was she saying that?" Ginny must have seen something in his face because her cries came harder. She shook her head from side to side. "No! No, no, no, no, no…" she wept. "You're my Daddy! You are!"

Arthur couldn't help himself, he swept her up in his arms. She'd always been his little girl, and then his heart had been broken when reading Molly's letter… the letter stating that some other man was both Ronald and Ginevra's father. He had not stopped to think of how Ginny would feel about it. He knew that Ronald knew. The boy had thrown it in his face. But now Arthur felt guilt eating at him. Why hadn't he thought of how Ginny would be affected? "Shhhh, it's alright. It's all going to be alright," he soothed. "We don't know, Ginny. Your mother states that I am not your father, but you've always been my little girl. Always."

Ginny was so confused. Did this mean she couldn't call him Daddy? "I don't want to go back to her. I don't want to. Please don't make me."

As much as it hurt to think, for a moment he did consider that this was some sort of trap. "I will need to figure out what to do now, my little lamb. Why don't I let your mother know that you are with me, and then I will figure out what we can do, alright?"

Ginny's sobs had quieted and now she just curled into him. "She scares me," Ginny admitted.

There were running footsteps and Harry, Draco, and Hermione ran into the room. They all stopped abruptly upon seeing the little red-haired girl. Hermione moved up to Narcissa, grabbing onto her hand. "Hello," she said shyly to the other girl.

Narcissa wasn't sure if it was a good idea to let the children interact with Ginevra. What if that woman had sent the girl to get information? No, those were real tears.

"Hullo," Ginny responded quietly.

Narcissa wrapped her arm around Hermione. "Children this is Ginevra Weasley. Ginevra, this is Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and my son, Draco. Of course, I'm Narcissa, and if we are cousins, you know? If you'd like, you may call me Aunty Cissa, or Cissa. Why don't you go with the other children to look around while your father speaks to your mother, and we figure out what's happening."

Hermione stepped forward, "Would you like to see the gardens?"

Ginny just nodded and followed the little girl. With one last look back at Arthur, she left the room.

Arthur slumped down into the chair next to him and rubbed his face. "I never even considered…"

"Of course, you didn't," Narcissa spoke softly. "After Ronald, of course you thought she knew. And you said that lately she'd been acting indifferent to you."

He nodded. "She had. Sometimes she would look at me as if I wasn't even there… Oh Merlin, Cissa," he gasped. "What if Molly was putting something into her food. The way she'd been trying with me?"

Horror filled Narcissa. "But she's just a child! We all know we must be very careful when administering potions to children… the long-term effects can be devastating!"

"It is just something else we must check for," he said, anger filling him. "First, I need to talk to Amelia. Then, I will contact that woman."

77777

The four children walked through the gardens quietly. Ginny had been in awe of her surroundings. She had never seen anything like it. Everything around her was simply amazing. The other children were being very nice to her. Currently Mrs. Malfoy, er, Aunty Cissa's son, Draco, was walking, with the girl Hermione holding onto his arm. The boy, Harry Potter, was walking along silently, just taking everything in. He didn't look well. Neither did the other girl, but she looked better than the Potter boy. She'd heard her mother mention his name, and the girl, Hermione's name too. She hadn't been very kind.

Ginny loved her mother, she did, but she did not think that Molly was very nice. She also loved her older brothers… well, she wasn't too sure about Ronald. He wasn't a nice boy at all. He was quite mean to her really.

The four entered a small clearing with a fountain, and there were other children there playing. It became completely silent when they saw her. She found herself taking a step back, somewhat afraid. These were all children of families that her mother said looked down on them. Her mother had said they wouldn't even spit on her if she was on fire.

The children began to edge closer to the foursome, and Ginny began to fidget. Then she saw two heads of red hair that were very much like her own. "Fred! George!" she called out excitedly, and ran towards her two older brothers.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their lovely reviews. I am glad you are liking the story. And for those that are still on the fence, thank you for giving this a chance. I must admit, Ginny was saved at the last minute. I like Ginny. I don't think I'm going to put her with Harry though. I have a whole lot of mixing and mashing to do with my couples.**

 **I know this story is so not the Harry Potter stories. I hope you continue to like/give my rendition a chance.**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **77777777**

As Fred swept his little sister into his arms to hug her, his eyes met George's. This was the most emotion Ginny had shown in weeks. They could see from her red eyes she'd been crying, but decided not to bring it up. She was shuddering against him.

Hermione spoke, "This is Ginevra Weasley. You all probably knew that. She came to see her Dad, Mr. Weasley."

George got it. He understood. Something was happening regarding Gin. He tugged a lock of her hair, and she looked over at him, resting her head against Fred's shoulder. "Let's get you introduced to everyone," he told her.

She sniffled once and moved out of Fred's comforting hug to look at the other children. Ginny nodded to each and spoke a soft hello as the other children were named.

"You alright there?" Neville asked.

Gin thought about it for a minute, looking at each face. No one looked angry, they just looked curious. "No," she whispered when she meant to say yes.

"Would you like to talk about it with us?"

Gin looked over to see that it was the girl, Hermione, who'd asked. The brunette stood next to Draco Malfoy, and they were holding hands. "You're Hermione," she said, as she began to remember some of what her mother had been saying. "My mother said you were… well she used a horrible word, but she said you're a Muggleborn?"

Hermione nodded at the younger girl. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that Ginny would be important to them. Good important. "Yes, I am."

Gin's head tilted to the side a little in confusion. "She said… she said that…"

"Let me guess," Draco spoke gently trying not to scare the girl. "She basically said that all Pureblood families hated Muggleborn's and wanted to kill them."

Ginny nodded.

"As you can see, that is not the case," Pansy announced. "Hermione is our friend."

Ginny's eyes grew a little wistful. Friends. She didn't have any. She was glad these children that her mother hated were being friends with the other girl. Oh yes, she remembered that some of what Molly Weasley had been saying was about the other girl being abused.

The little blonde who seemed a bit… addled was looking at her. "Mint and chamomile will help."

Everyone's head swung to look at her. "Help with what?" Blaise asked in confusion.

Luna smiled, her eyes slightly out of focus. "Why, to get the pillypops out of her body."

Theo stepped forward, "Are you saying she's got poison in her body, Little Moon?"

Luna rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Ginny, taking her hand into her own small one. "That's what I said." Then she turned her attention back to the redhaired girl. "Pillypops can be very dangerous. Let's go have some tea, and that should help." She skipped off, dragging Ginny behind her. The other children began walking slowly after them.

"Who would poison her?" Hermione asked. That scared her. "Why would someone poison her?"

"Oh Merlin," the whispered words came from George. "Mum. I'd almost wager…"

"That Mum was giving her the same kind of potions…" Fred chimed in. And then it went back to George.

"That she was trying to give Dad. I just never even considered that she'd use that shite on Gin."

"I'm going to go tell Dad." Fred took off towards the patio entrance of the Manor.

"You're trembling," Draco murmured.

"All of this… prophecies, no one checking on Harry for years… potions used on family members," she whispered. "It's terrifying. I'm eleven. I'm not sure I can do this."

"There's nothing you have to do." Harry's voice came from right behind her. "Headmaster expects me to kill someone. You don't have to have anything to do with that," he said protectively.

"There's nothing either one of you have to do," Draco told them both firmly. They had reached the other children, and Luna was speaking intensely with a House Elf, who was nodding away. "You're HERE now. With us."

"That's right," Blaise added. "Ol' Dumbles might think he's going to lure you in, but you'll be prepared, and won't have to do a thing except go to classes."

777777777

Amelia Bones stepped out of the Floo into the main study of Malfoy Manor, Susan was right behind her, and she didn't hesitate to hug Narcissa and then take off towards the gardens. Amelia looked at Arthur and her heart ached. Stress and unhappiness filled his face, worry in his beautiful blue eyes.

She had loved him once. Perhaps she still did, as no other Wizard seemed to compare. Amelia had thought that he loved her too. She'd been certain that he was her future. Then Molly Prewitt had decided that she wanted Arthur Weasley. It still hurt to think of how he'd come to her, crying, her strong Arthur crying. He'd told her he'd had too much to drink. He didn't understand how considering they'd only had two spiked butterbeers, but he had passed out and when he'd awoken, it was to find himself in bed with Molly. It had been so hard, but she'd chosen to forgive him. They had begun to mend their relationship. Then the very smug Molly had approached them next to the lake to inform them she was expecting Arthur's child. There had been anguish in his face.

"Hello, Amelia," Arthur said softly. She was still as lovely as when they were in Hogwarts. He'd truly loved her. For so many years he hadn't understood why he would have destroyed that for a quick shag. Arthur knew, he KNEW, he wouldn't do that. It had been right after the twins were born that he'd overheard her talking to one of her female cronies, telling the woman of how she'd ensnared Arthur Weasley so easily, simply by putting a potion in his mug, and then taking a potion to insure fertility. Arthur heard the anger in her voice as she moved on to talk of his father cutting him out.

Potions. It seemed that potions were Molly's favorite go to. He hadn't told Amelia what he'd discovered. Why bring up the past, and all the pain that came with it? No, he wouldn't hurt her by reliving that. He'd thought that at the time, but now, he was thinking he'd have to share a lot of information with her.

"Hello, Arthur," her voice was soft. "Narcissa, it's lovely to see you again." Amelia turned back to Arthur. "You look tired."

"There has been so much happening," he didn't even know where to start.

"There are several things we need to discuss." Narcissa spoke for him. "And Arthur must explain what he's been doing in his life for probably the last thirteen years."

Now Amelia was confused. She saw him at the Ministry often, being he worked there, but she had simply figured he was happily married. Thirteen years ago, his twin boys were born, and then there were two more children after them. "I do not understand," she admitted slowly.

Arthur slumped down into one of the green brocade arm chairs. "Twenty years ago, I ruined my life by sleeping with Molly Prewitt. She became pregnant, and I did the right thing. I did what my father expected of me. We had Bill, and he was the light of my life. It had been so cold in the Burrow before he arrived. She wasn't the most attentive mother, and then she got pregnant again. I've slept with the woman maybe ten times, and out of those ten times we've begotten seven children. And even though she was cold and distant I thought she loved me. And so, I tried to love her back." Arthur shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "But, that ended rather quickly when I overheard her talking to Delia Thickwistle. I can still recall her exact her words. It was right after the twins were born, and I'd just managed to get them to sleep. So, as I descended the stairs I was trying to be quiet so as not to wake them."

Arthur took a deep breath. He did not look at Amelia. "She said, 'it was so easy, Delia, so very easy to get him. A friend gave me two potions. One for him, one for me. Figured I'd get a quick poke and then, there'd be a baby on the way.' She chuckled then, I remember," he said, his eyes out of focus as he remembered. "Delia spoke asking why she'd done it.' So, then Molly said, 'Well, at the time he was rich wasn't he? Why else would I do it? Merlin, I even told him I'd been a virgin.' I stopped listening then." Arthur straightened his shoulders. "I realized. Every time she became pregnant… she'd used potions. And I think she'd expected my father to change his mind about the money."

"Oh, Arthur," Amelia whispered as horror filled her. She felt the last bit of resent towards him fade away into nothing. He hadn't chosen to do those things.

"There's more," Narcissa spoke softly.

"Obviously, our relationship changed after that. We barely spoke. When she became pregnant with Ron I was surprised. I honestly didn't remember having relations with the woman. I deduced she'd used another potion. He wasn't the same as the others. Always angry. Always wanting more. Always wanting without working for it…" Arthur's mouth tightened. "It wasn't even three months when she told me that once again she was pregnant. Ronald was still and infant. We had relations once after Ron, and I cursed myself for that. Not that I don't love all my children, but… We got Ginny. And she was so beautiful."

"She is a beautiful child."

"Before Ronald was born, we were at war. I chose my side."

Amelia felt her stomach flip. Had he chosen to follow Albus? Please no.

"I met with Tom," he glanced up and felt relief upon seeing no condemnation in her eyes. "Tom helped us get past all the pettiness, and I had family again."

Narcissa reached out and took his hand. "And you always will."

"I became a spy," he admitted. "Not a great one, I just kept track of Molly and what she was doing. She fawned over Dumbledore constantly. When Ronald was five, Ginevra four, I found a letter Molly had been writing. It was written to her Dearest Love," he gave a sharp laugh. "Dearest Love… In it she explained that all she wanted was for me to be gone, and for him to be able to claim their children, instead of having to pretend they were mine. She said that Ronald and Ginny were not my children." Tears leaked out of his eyes. "I had to close off my heart, but over time it was just painful. Ronald was indifferent to me, and he looked at me with disdain. A child of that age, having those emotions. Gin was still my little girl, but in the last year she's begun to distance herself from me. And while that was happening… For the past month, Molly, has been drugging my food." He ignored her outraged gasp. He went on to explain how the twins had figured it out, and then the others confirmed. Arthur told her of the different effects the potions were supposed to have. "So, the others decided it was time for me to leave. All the children still in school came with me. Ronald and Ginny stayed with Molly. Bill and Charlie are still off working, but they've been here more often. It was when I was leaving that Ronald informed me that I wasn't his father, and he was glad I was leaving."

Amelia couldn't help herself. She too was crying now, and she slid to the floor in front of his chair and gripped his hands in her own. "Oh Arthur."

He squeezed her hands lightly. "Ginny showed up here today, Amelia. I am ashamed to say I wondered if it was a trap… But it seems that she is truly distraught. She had not known her mother's secret, and overheard her speaking to someone. She came here because she heard them say I wasn't her father. And she didn't believe it. I think… Amelia, I think Molly has been using potions on Ginny as well." This last came out as a whisper. She looked appropriately horrified. "I want to keep her here, with me. Well really, with all of us. Can you help me?" he pleaded.

Before she could answer, Fred, or George, she always had problems telling which was which, came running into the study. "Dad, Luna says that Ginny has poisons in her."

All three adults stood and began to run to the gardens, Narcissa sent her Patronus to Severus. Perhaps a Potions Master would be able to help.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This is a short chapter, but I wanted to get something out to you all. More to come soon. I have a day off pretty quick.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

7878787878787878787

As soon as Luna had spoken of Ginny being poisoned, and George had rushed off to find his father, the other children moved into action. They wanted to make sure that she was comfortable. The children were scared. Not one of them was slow witted, and they listened when their parents spoke. If Ginny had been given potions, and they weren't in the right dosage or strength, it could cause permanent damage.

Ginny was frightened. "What do you mean I have poison in me?" she practically whispered.

Daphne patted her hand. "Now don't worry about anything. We're going to get you all taken care of."

Astoria nodded along, "Taken care of."

The house elf had just appeared with the tea, when the adults came running into the area. "Ginny?" Arthur called for his daughter.

"I'm right here Dad."

He didn't even think about it, just swooped her into his arms and held her close. Arthur felt a tug on his jacket, and looked down to see Luna.

"She is very thirsty," Luna said matter of fact. "And should really drink this chamomile-mint tea."

While most adults would have ignored the child, these adults did not. Everyone in their group knew what a special child Luna Lovegood was. Arthur sat, with Ginny in his lap, and handed his little girl a cup of tea. She drank a little, her hands shaking, and then burst out sobbing.

"What if you aren't my daddy, I don't want anyone else to be my daddy… I don't want to go back there without one of you staying. I feel sick all of the time, and Mum yells at me, and Ron hi-" she abruptly cut off what she was going to say, but everyone there could figure out the rest.

Hermione swallowed past the lump in her throat. Her mind was moving a mile a minute. This had been someone they had thought was against them, but even thinking that, when she had shown up Narcissa and the children had been kind to her. This was just something else that made her more secure in her choices. Hermione moved over to Narcissa and took her hand.

Narcissa's heart was breaking. They'd been so wrong. And because of their preconceptions this child had been put into danger. When she felt the small hand hold onto hers, she looked down to see Hermione's luminous amber eyes staring up at her.

When Hermione saw that she had the woman's attention she spoke softly. "Maybe we should keep her with us… I could share my room."

Narcissa swooped down, pulling the little muggleborn into a hug. "Oh my darling, I agree that we should keep her, but she can have her own room. Perhaps the one next to yours?" she felt Hermione nodded into her shoulder.

"Cissa, I got your Patronus," Severus Snape's voice came from behind them on the path. "What has happened?" he could hear a child crying, but he couldn't see who it was, and it didn't sound like Hermione or Harry.

"Oh, Severus, thank Merlin," Amelia Bones said with relief, and moved to allow him closer to Arthur and Ginny.

Severus's eyes widened at the sight of the youngest Weasley in the Malfoy gardens. "What has happened?" he found himself repeating.

"Uncle Sev," Fred began.

"Luna said that…" George took over.

"Ginny has poisons…" Fred continued.

"In her body." George finished.

His heart almost stopped. Severus met Arthur's eyes.

"We think that perhaps Molly has been adding to Ginny's meals the way she was with mine." Arthur hated speaking so openly in front of Ginny. This was her mother, and he didn't want her scared of her mother without reason.

Luna moved to Severus and smiled at him. "Pillypops, Uncle Sev. Too many pillypops, so I ordered chamomile-mint tea to help. I knew that is what you would say until you could brew." The little girl grabbed both of his hands and started swinging from side to side, almost like a dance. "You'll brew, and then she'll drink the potion with Echinacea tea this time, and all the pillypops will be gone."

Everything she said made it crystallize in Severus's mind. The Weasley girl had been given a combination of potions. One for obedience, one for apathy, and one to make her distrust all but the brewer. "You have done very well, Luna," he praised the child who beamed up at him. Severus moved and knelt in front of Arthur and Ginevra. "Hello, Ginevra, my name is Severus Snape. I am the Potions Professor at Hogwarts."

Ginny nodded. "I've heard of you."

"We're going to make you feel all better, but I have a few questions."

"Okay."

"When did you stop eating or drinking anything from your home?"

Ginny looked guilty. Arthur hugged her tighter. "It's okay Ginny, just tell us what Severus is asking."

"Two days ago, Mum gave me stew, and it didn't taste right. And I got a rash on my belly. I thought that it would be smart to not eat anything so that I could see if that was what was causing my rash. When everyone would go to sleep at night, I would go get some water from the well, and eat a carrot or two from the garden. The rash started going away, and I started feeling weird. And then I realized my Dad wasn't there. So I asked Mum, and she got mad and started yelling. She said that he left because I'd been so bad, and that he wasn't really my Dad so it didn't matter."

Instead of commenting on the things that Ginny had said, because he didn't want to entirely lose his temper, he chose to look up at the other adults. "Ginny here is allergic to Nombis root. At first, when ingesting or touching the root, there is no side effect, in fact you can't even taste it. However, prolonged exposure will cause a bad taste in the mouth, a rash on either the belly or back, and very shortly after that, the person would fall into a coma." Severus looked back down at Ginny, "You were very intelligent to stop eating that food."

Amelia Bones stood straight, she'd heard enough. "I have to go to the Ministry. I will be back shortly. Susan, you may stay here if you would like. I shan't be long."

Narcissa went with the other woman to lead her to the floo. "Amelia?" she began after they were out of earshot of the children.

"I am going to make sure Arthur gets immediate custody of the child. I will also make sure that even if he is not her biological father, he will retain that custody. I have hated that woman for twenty years, and it appears I will hate her for one hundred more."

777777

Dumbledore knew the day was going to be bad when the screeching came from the floo in this office. It was Molly Weasley, and it would appear that she was very unhappy.

Molly didn't even wait for an invitation, she just shoved through the floo and stared angrily at the Headmaster. "The potions are no longer working on Ginevra," when she spoke she almost hissed. "She left me a note stating she was going to go and speak with Arthur. Apparently, she was unhappy with the news I gave her that Arthur was not her father. What I want to know, Albus, is why she is no longer falling under the effects of the potions I mix into her food and drink… potions you swore would do what we needed them to do; keep her docile and obedient."

A dark-haired man in one of the portraits on the wall sniffed. "Are you sure she isn't his daughter? I say she has a bit of the Black blood in her veins, and that could only come from Arthur."

"Not now, Phineus," Albus instructed the painting of one of the previous Headmasters. "Although, he does make a valid point. Are you sure Ginny is not your husband's child?"

Immediately, Albus knew she was going to say that Ginny wasn't a Weasley, but he saw the hesitation in her eyes. This made him angry. The young girl was integral to his plans, and now it would seem that all was not as Molly had informed him.

"It doesn't matter either way. He thinks she isn't. He will think he has no right to her, and then he will send her back to the Burrow. None of that will work if your potions continue to fail!" she snapped.

He wanted to hit the woman. Hard. In the face. Instead he said, "Double the dosage. That will work. You won't have any problems with the child obeying you then."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Not sure I've ever said it but I'm a matchy/matchy person. I like coupling characters up in my stories. So of course I know who I'm putting Draco and Hermione with… duh, lol. But I'm not sure about the rest. If anyone wants to throw out some suggestions that would be great.

Also, I wanted to thank everyone for reading, and everyone who reviews. It really means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

87878787878787

Narcissa and Severus, with Arthur's full agreement decided that with all the excitement of the day the children should take an hour or two and rest. With Hermione's traumatic experience with Albus, and Ginny's appearance, Narcissa wanted a drink. Why were these children being forced to grow up in such a rush? Their eyes should be filled with joy, and innocence.

Not one of the kids complained, instead all making their way up to the gaming room. The elves had spread out cushions and blankets for everyone, and soon everyone was laying down, if not asleep.

Hermione and Draco were facing each other, Ginny was between Fred and George, and Harry was on the other side of Hermione, with Pansy on his other side.

Hermione opened her eyes and found Draco looking at her. She gave him a hesitant smile.

"Can't you sleep?" he whispered.

She shook her head in the negative. "No. I'm tired, but everything is racing through my mind." Hermione reached up, taking his hands into hers.

Draco fiddled with her ring. "There are only a few days left until school starts. We'll take the train, and then we'll be sorted."

"What happens after we're sorted? How are we sorted?"

"There's a Sorting Hat," Fred joined their conversation.

"Hat sings a song," George added.

"Might talk to you a bit," it was back to Fred.

"Might not," George corrected.

"Then it announces your House," Fred continued.

"After that Ol' Dumbles announces the rules," George took up.

"And then we eat a huge feast." Fred finished.

Anytime the twins began their back-and-forth speak, Hermione couldn't help but smile. It was like their minds were in tune with each other. "What if I get put into a House all by myself?"

This was what Draco worried about. What if they all got put into Slytherin, but she got put into Gryffindor? "Well, if you get put into Hufflepuff, from what I know, they're pretty easy going, so you'll be okay. And Ravenclaw is always a possibility because you're brilliant. And if you somehow get put into Gryffindor, well, the twins are in there, and they have some nice friends." He squeezed her hands. "And you'll always have me. No matter what House we're in, I'll be there for you."

"We all will," Pansy said stridently. "We're all friends here in this room, and we don't abandon our friends."

"Me too?" came a small voice from between the twins. Ginny could only think the posh girl had forgotten she was there, even if she had been very nice to Ginny all day.

"Of course, you too!" Pansy announced, with murmurs of agreement all around. "You're one of us now, Ginny." Now Pansy could only hope that the younger girl was allowed to stay with Mr. Weasley.

878787878787878

Albus just wanted Molly Weasley to leave his office. Instead the woman was pacing back and forth. She had readily agreed with him that she would increase the potion dose for Ginevra, but now the woman was anxious because she didn't know where the girl had gotten to.

There was a tapping on the window, and Albus found a Ministry owl waiting to deliver a note. Odd. He gestured for the window to open and the bird flew directly to Molly. Another eyebrow raise. The bird just dropped the letter into her hands, not even waiting for a treat, or reward. All the owls knew one did NOT take treats from the Headmaster. (They all remembered what happened to Felix, the barn owl)

Molly tore open the letter and her face blanched white, "That Bitch!" She looked up, her eyes narrowed at Albus. "By order of the Ministry of Magic, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I am ordered to bring Ronald Bilius Weasley to the Ministry, Official Blood Testing Department. Once there, he and Ginevra Molly Weasley will have blood testing to determine their bloodlines. I know Amelia Bones is behind this!" Her face was turning an alarming shade of red. "The third page," Molly clipped out, "is a custodial order stating that the court has given custody of Percy, Fred, George and Ginny to Arthur." At the end her words were a wail. "With no visitation!"

Oh dear, Albus thought, what was happening? His plans were falling apart. Somehow, he needed to get back into control of this situation. "When does the order state you must bring the children to the Ministry?" he asked as patiently as possible.

"In three hours." She muttered. "How is this happening? Albus, they can't do a blood test! Not on Ginevra and Ronald!"

"I'm afraid they can, Molly," he corrected, and sighed heavily. "You could take the children and run, but then they would issue a warrant for arrest, and the Aurors would be after you." Albus rubbed his temples, his eyes were certainly not twinkling now. "No, you must take the children, and have their blood taken." He saw she was going to start speaking again, and held up his hand. "I'm sorry, Molly, but there is nothing I can do. Your part in this, I'm afraid, is failing. Your secrets will be found out. At least some of them will."

87878787878787

It had been two hours since Amelia had left the Manor. Arthur, Severus, Narcissa, and Lucius, who had just returned home to the chaos, were in the study, sipping their beverages quietly while all thought of ways to work this situation.

They were all a bit startled when the floo activated, and Amelia stepped out. She had a serious look on her face, and an envelope in her hand.

They all stood as she approached Arthur. "I truly hope my actions do not anger you, or cause you pain. I pray that this will be helpful."

Arthur was very confused at this point, and Amelia looked ready to cry as she handed him the envelope. He opened it and pulled out the four sheets contained within. Narcissa decided to ignore propriety and approached to read over his shoulder. Arthur gasped as he read, and shortly thereafter, Narcissa gasped as well.

"Well, what is it?" Lucius was a bit impatient.

"It's an order," Arthur looked up, meeting Amelia's eyes and not looking away. "It's requiring a blood test of Ginny and Ron to prove their parentage. We have to be there in two hours." He handed the paperwork to Narcissa. "It also gives me custody of all of my children except for Ronald."

"There are two addendums," Amelia said softly. "Even if that little girl turns out to have no Weasley blood, you will still retain custody."

"Oh, Amelia," Narcissa couldn't help but to cry a little, her husband pulling her into his arms.

"And the second addendum?" Arthur asked.

"Because of the now documented proof of child endangerment, she will have no visitation. Eventually, she could get supervised visits, but the children are of age now, except for Ginevra, that they can choose whether to see her, or not."

Arthur reached out and took Amelia's hands. "Thank you."

8787878787878787

" _If you wish to be free from the devils that plague you, then you must put all of your strength behind your prayers," the tall dark man's voice had risen, and was almost to the point of shouting. "You must let nothing come between you and the Lord."_

 _Hermione stood, tears running down her face, and knew she had to do what he was telling her to do, or the beating she would get that night would be worse than normal. Still, it was something that her mind and body balked at, and her movements were slow._

 _His eyes stared down at her with a feverish light. His chest rising, and falling, rapidly as he breathed shallow breaths. He nodded. "Yes, that's right. You will be one with the Lord once our lessons are concluded."_

 _She stood in her panties, her feet cold on the concrete floor. He was smiling as he came closer, and then without warning, he backhanded her, dropping her to the ground. "Why must you fight these Holy Lessons? Nothing must be a barrier. Nothing!"_

 _She stood slowly, wobbling a little bit, and now her chest was shaking with silent sobs. Hermione bent to remove her panties._

" _Such young, innocent flesh," he crooned, reaching a hand out to rub down her back. "Such sweetness that the Devil and his minions are trying to take as their own. But soon you will be filled with the Lord, our God's holy light. I shall fill you with this light granted unto me by the Divine."_

 _wake up_

 _All she could do was shrink back as he came ever closer._

 _wake up, Hermione, wake up_

Hermione woke with a gasp. Pansy and Theo were leaning over her, trying to shake her awake. She yelped and scooted away from them. Where were Harry and Draco? She thought in a panic.

"It's alright," Theo tried to calm the girl. It made him sad. Of course, losing his mother had been the most terrible thing he'd gone through, but Draco and Pansy had said the Muggles hurt Hermione. He didn't think his dad would ever strike him… the man barely raised his voice to Theo.

Pansy was frowning. "You okay?"

"W-Wh-Where's Draco?" Hermione managed a tiny voice.

"He went to the loo, Harry walked up to use his," Pansy explained.

"Is there something that Draco does for you… I mean, we could try?" Theo offered.

"Hugs and cuddles," Luna announced, making everyone jump a bit.

Theo turned bright pink, but moved closer, as did Pansy. Her body was tense as they put their arms around her, but after a few moments she relaxed. They held her, and Theo would pat her back every so often.

"What's going on?" Draco had entered the room to find HIS Hermione being cuddled by Theo and Pansy. He couldn't help the flicker of uneasy fire that hit him in his belly.

When Hermione heard his voice, she turned quickly and lunged. Even though she was so tiny, she managed to knock the blonde onto his butt. She just cuddled in closer to him, and his arms naturally went around her. Harry sat down next to them, and ran his hand down her hair. Luna, Theo and Pansy moved closer, all touching her lightly to offer comfort.

Draco felt like smacking Theo's hands away.

"I like your snake," Luna said brightly.

Hermione pulled up to look at the little blonde girl, and for a moment she was confused. "Oh! My ring! Draco gave it to me," she told them, then looked to Draco to make sure that was okay. His chest was puffed out a little bit, and he looked a bit smug. She didn't know what that was about.

Suddenly, all the girls and boys wanted to see her ring. She felt far older than her eleven years, but it seemed that in this World she now lived in, everyone matured a bit faster than in the Muggle world. At least from what she'd seen so far.

Pansy studied the ring and then looked to Draco with calculating eyes, and a smirk. "That is a lovely ring," she told Hermione but didn't look away from Draco. "Quick work," she addressed the blonde boy.

He could only nod. "I'm a Malfoy."

Pansy returned his nod. She knew the stories of the Malfoy's and their 'blessing'. All mothers told their daughters. It was a romantic story that made little girls giggle and hope that they would find their prince in the same manner.

Of course there was really nothing romantic about it now. Pansy was grateful that she had never had a crush on her friend.

"She had a bad dream," Theo was telling Draco, "And we tried to wake her up," he motioned to himself and Pansy. "We finally got her awake, but she was still very scared. So Luna told us Hermione needed hugs." He shrugged. "We did our best."

Draco's ire left, and he felt a bit ashamed that he'd felt angry at one of his best friends. "Thanks," Draco addressed the others.

"Thank you, Theo, and Pansy. Thank you, all of you."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

87878787878787

Floo A22 activated, and Severus Snape stepped out, and to the side. He carried Hermione in his arms, and went to set her down on the marble floor of the Ministry of Magic. She was so small that Severus was worried if she tried to Floo alone something bad would happen. Perhaps in a year or so. However, in the meantime, he was taking no chances with the girl.

Hermione had dressed carefully for this trip. She'd never been to the Ministry before, and it was a bit daunting. They weren't alone, though. Narcissa, Draco, Arthur and Ginny swiftly followed the two out of the Floo. Draco immediately moved to stand next to Hermione. She took the arm he offered her, and held on tight. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other for a moment, and it almost felt like they were communicating with each other.

They were both extremely nervous, but Hermione knew that Ginny was also scared. Her Father had told her that no matter what the tests indicated, he would always be her Dad. He'd also told her that no matter what, she was staying with him. She was staying with her new friends. Ginny had cried in her Father's arms, and Hermione had just patted her back.

Hermione had not expected to leave the Manor that day, but Profes… no, Uncle Severus had told her that they were going to go and get the Guardianship issues resolved. Today he was becoming her legal Guardian. Her stomach was churning. What if he changed his mind before it went through? Or what if the Headmaster showed up and tried to take her away? And she didn't even know what would be expected of her? What if she did things all wrong and messed up the Guardianship? Hermione gripped Draco's arm a little tighter.

Draco had fought hard to be able to accompany them. He didn't want to let Hermione out of his sight. He just had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Finally, his mother had agreed he could come, but she would be joining them. So, now they were standing in the arrival-departure area of the Ministry, and he was trying to treat Hermione like the Lady she was… well, the Lady she would one day be when she got older.

"We will come and meet you as soon as we are done," Severus told Arthur quietly. "It shouldn't take long."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you, Severus. I appreciate the support. And Narcissa, I will feel so much better having family with me."

Narcissa addressed Draco, "Go with your Uncle, do as he says. I am going to stay here with Arthur and Ginevra."

"Yes, Mum," Draco nodded.

Severus simply nodded in return.

Hermione took one of Ginny's hands in hers. "Everything is going to be okay. We won't be long. And then we will come and keep you company."

Ginny smiled hesitantly, "Thank you, Hermione. It's nice to have friends." She gave Draco a nod in acknowledgment.

Hermione smiled once and then let Draco lead her away, following behind her Guardian closely.

The door the trio finally reached had a title on a silver plaque it. The plaque read, 'Department of Magical Family Custody'. Hermione thought that title was a bit odd, but she followed after Severus. Severus opened the door to the large office, and when they entered they saw it was a waiting room. There was a desk, where a young woman sat, several couches and chairs on the opposite wall, and two doors behind the desk; one in each corner of the room. The door to the left was open.

The young woman, mid-twenties, was currently waving her wand at different documents and memos, sending them away. She looked up as they entered. "Good day! How may I help you?"

"We have an appointment with Mr. Purston," Severus instructed, barely paying attention to the woman.

The woman began to speak, but she was interrupted when an older, jolly looking man came out of the open doorway to the left. "Ah, Severus, how good to see," the older man's voice boomed.

Severus nodded his head towards the man, "Minister Fudge."

The man, Minister Fudge, looked at the two children that stood quietly to his side. "And young Mister Malfoy, always a pleasure to see you or one of your lovely family members in the Ministry." His gaze focused on Hermione. "And who might this lovely young lady be?"

Hermione didn't really feel uncomfortable with the man looking at her. He certainly looked curious, but there was nothing calculating, or predatory, about his gaze.

Severus rested his hand on her shoulder and squeezed slightly to reassure her. "This is Hermione Granger. She is a Muggleborn who will be attending Hogwarts this next term. Unfortunately, her family did not take the news well, and so now I am here to obtain legal Guardianship of Miss Granger," he spoke smoothly to Minister Fudge. "Draco and Miss Granger have become friends and so, as my Godson, he chose to accompany us."

Cornelius chuckled. "Well, I think it's wonderful that the girl will have a Guardian such as yourself. And it does my heart good to see the growing friendship, there are so many who try to throw obstacles in the path of such friendships."

Hermione tilted her head slightly to the side as she tried to understand the man's words. There had been some hidden meaning in the statement. She held her tongue, not knowing who this man was really, or which side he followed.

Severus just nodded, not agreeing or disagreeing. It was always best to be vague with the Minister and his current staff. Some were good, trustworthy people, and others, well others were no one he wanted Hermione, or Draco, to meet. "We had an appointment with Mr. Purston, is he not available?" The thought irritated Snape.

"For some reason, Dumbledore has called Purston away. I'm not really sure why."

This made Severus's blood run cold. Was the old man trying to stop the Guardianship?

"But, for you Severus, and for any friend of the Malfoy's, why don't you let me perform the familial binding, and Guardianship. That way you don't need to reschedule."

Severus's eyebrow raised. "Are you sure, Minister Fudge? I know that you are a very busy man, and we would hate to impose on such a kindness."

Cornelius waved him off. "No, no… really no kindness. You had an appointment, and obviously, Preston didn't let you know he would need to reschedule. And certainly anything Preston Purston can do, I can do just as well." Fudge turned and went back into the office. "You're lucky you caught me in here. I was just dropping off a file for Preston."

Severus motioned for the children to follow the Minister into the room, and he shut the door behind them. Minister Fudge turned and set up a silencing charm on the room.

"There now, we can have some privacy as we get this settled," Fudge chuckled slightly. "Now, Severus, were you looking simply for the Guardianship bonding, or were you looking for the Familial bonding?"

Hermione held her breath. From what reading she had been able to do regarding Wizarding Custody, she knew that Guardianships could be terminated, but the Familial bonding would be as if she was his child; blood family. She couldn't imagine that he would wish for her to be his daughter… but she knew it would hurt to hear him choose the Guardianship.

Severus hesitated for only a second. He didn't know if that's what Hermione would want or not. But then he realized very quickly that, the full bonding would give her reassurance that they wouldn't send her away. He honestly hadn't thought that he would be given the option. He was sure that Dumbledore would have spoken to the man and told him to only allow Guardianship, that way Albus could break the Guardianship later. "I want the full bonding; the Familial bonding."

Fudge grinned widely. "Excellent!"

Hermione's heart surged with emotion, and she felt tears come to her eyes, but she would not let them fall. She was going to have family again. He wanted to keep her.

The ritual itself did not take long, and the small cut on her thumb stung at first, but the Minister healed it immediately afterwards. Documents were signed, and just as the Minister made the documents disappear to be filed, and gave Severus a copy, the door burst open, and a thin, balding man hurried in, followed by Albus Dumbledore.

87878787

Arthur, Narcissa and Ginny sat in the comfortable chairs in the waiting room of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Narcissa and Ginny were looking at a magazine, and commenting on the different outfits they saw. Narcissa had already decided that if the Weasley's were staying with the Malfoys, well then, she would be taking the whole lot shopping.

Oh, she knew that once Arthur's divorce went through his brother Bilius would release Arthur's inheritance back to him. The only reason Arthur had been 'cut off' from the family fortunes was to protect it from Molly.

The door to the office slammed open, and Molly hurried into the room, a stocky redheaded boy behind her. Her steps were rushed and agitated. As soon as she set eyes on the three waiting on the couch, she scowled and stalked towards them.

"There is no way in Merlin's name that you are keeping my child from me, Arthur Weasley. Especially seeing as she's not yours," the woman spit out acidly.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

989898989

The group in the office stared at the thin man and the Headmaster.

"What is the meaning of this?" the thin man sputtered, seeing the Minister with Severus Snape.

"Preston, it appeared that you forgot to notify Lord Snape that you would need to reschedule your appointment," Fudge said congenially.

"I thought I would be back before the appointment began," the man, Preston, stated calmly.

Fudge smiled at both Preston and Dumbledore. "Well, no matter… I took care of the issue for you. So, no harm done."

"But," Preston looked flustered. "The Headmaster was wanting this to be handled differently."

Minister Fudge frowned. "Why would the Headmaster have a stake in this?" he asked, making his voice sound a touch confused. "Was he under the impression that he, or someone else were to be named Guardian of Miss Granger?"

"No, not at all, Cornelius," Dumbedore said jovially. "I found myself thinking, and thought that perhaps Severus and I should speak about the Guardian arrangements before making anything official. For instance, we are definitely only wanting the minimum Guardianship role over the girl, and I know that there are two separate rituals available."

"We chose to go with the Familial Bonding," Severus told the Headmaster, noticing the look of anger flash over the old man's face.

"That's such a large step to take, my Dear Boy," Dumbledore chuckled.

"Certainly, but I wished to take it, and it certainly makes Hermione feel more secure." Severus smiled down at the little girl, who couldn't help but smile back.

Dumbledore decided to go in another direction. "Goodness gracious, Draco Malfoy, you have certainly grown since the last time I've seen you. What made you decide to come with your Godfather today?" 

Draco avoided the old man's eyes, and focused on his nose instead. "Hermione has become my friend, so I thought I'd come with her."

Hermione was nodding. "We got to talking after I came back from our trip to the castle today. You know, after you and I spoke? Draco is very nice."

"Of course he is," Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm glad you're making friends. And of course so happy this Guardian issue has been settled."

Severus smiled, "Well, we should be going. We're meeting Narcissa, Arthur and Ginny in another department." Severus leaned in closer, "You would never believe the crazy situation the Weasley's are in," he muttered as if sharing private information with Albus. He had always made sure to play it like he didn't know of the relationship between Albus and Molly as if he didn't know Molly was Albus's informant.

"You'll have to tell me all about it later, Severus." With that said, Albus turned on his heel. "Preston, thank you for coming see me this afternoon." Then the Headmaster was striding out of the door and out of the department.

"Come, children," Severus nudged Hermione and Draco towards the door. "Let us leave these gentlemen to continue their day."

989898989

Arthur stood and faced his wife. "Currently, I only have your word for that, Molly," he kept his voice light, holding the anger back. "We'll soon find out if it's the truth, but even if it is, Ginny is my daughter. She has been since the day she was born and I held her in my arms."

"Don't feel the same about me, Dad," the boy made the word 'Dad' pure sarcasm.

"I would love to be able to call you my child, Ronald," Arthur said honestly.

The boy scoffed, but didn't say another word.

"Ginevra, come over here at once," Molly snapped when she saw Ginny sitting with Narcissa.

Ginny looked at Narcissa, and then Arthur, the fear plain on her small face. Arthur smiled at her, "You're fine right where you are, Love," he promised.

Molly scowled harshly, and then directed Ron to some empty chairs across from Arthur's group.

A few minutes later the door opened, and Severus, Draco and Hermione, entered the waiting area. Hermione and Draco hurried over to Ginny, while Severus took a seat next to Arthur. Ginny smiled at her new friends.

"Are you all done?" she asked excitedly.

Hermione nodded. She still clutched Draco's arm.

Draco smiled, but he was not happy to see the youngest male Weasley. Any time the other boy showed up he made things unpleasant.

"Yes," Hermione was telling Ginny and Narcissa. "The man wasn't there, but the Minister was. The Minster of Magic! And he performed the ceremony. He was very kind. And we had a family bonding!"

Narcissa smiled down at the girl who was bursting with happiness and excitement. "Well, that sounds splendid, doesn't it?"

Molly sneered watching the occurrence across from her. "Couldn't have any more of your own, so went out collecting strays, Narcissa?" she said nastily.

She wished it didn't, but Molly's words did sting. Narcissa chose to ignore the beastly woman.

Ron had gotten up as soon as the pretty little brunette and Draco Malfoy had entered. This must be the Muggleborn that Dumbledore was going on about. Ron didn't much care for girls yet. Seemed like they were more trouble than they were worth. He approached them, and smiled. "Hullo," he pulled his innocent act around himself like a costume. "Are you new?"

Hermione didn't trust the new boy. Ginny, Fred and George's brother. "I've been around for several months now," she responded politely.

"Oh… OH! You must be the Muggleborn that the Headmaster has been speaking about with my mother." Ron put an endearing smile on his face. "You'll most likely be in the House I'm sure I'm going to be in; Gryffindor."

Hermione shrugged, "I suppose we'll all find out when school begins, and we are sorted."

"I heard that Harry Potter was going to be in school with us this year," Ron wondered if he could get the girl to say more about the Potter kid.

Hermione just nodded. She'd noticed that Draco hadn't said a word, just held her arm very gently, but firmly. "Yes, I've met him. Seems nice enough."

Narcissa looked on with a patient smile as the red-haired, male child, tried to question Hermione regarding Harry. It made her sad to see such a young person, so poisoned by their parent's hateful world views.

The door to the department opened, and Amelia Bones, along with a medi-witch, swept into the room. "Ah, good, everyone is here." She turned her attention to the medi-witch. "Please get samples from Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewitt Weasley first. Then you can take from Ginevra and Ronald."

"I knew it was you behind this," Molly practically snarled at Amelia, as the medi-witch went to Arthur first.

"I really don't know what you are talking about, Molly," Amelia said calmly, and professionally. "My department was of course called in this afternoon when it was found that Ginevra was suffering from poisoning. Apparently, someone was putting Nombis root into the child's food. She is allergic to the root, and if not for her smart thinking she would have fallen into a coma and passed on. Since Nombis root is strictly a potion ingredient, and not an ingredient for cooking, or eating, we know this was added knowing the affects it would have in that capacity. Of course, it's probable that it wasn't known of the girl's allergy, still using such a strong potion component on a child of Ginevra's age is highly unethical, and illegal. There was also question of paternity. As you well know, engaging in sexual activity outside of your marriage vows is also illegal. If one of these children is determined to be of other parentage than Arthur Weasley, he has immediate grounds for termination of your marriage, and can choose to have that done at any time."

"I will choose to have it done immediately following such information being made known to me, Head Auror Bones," Arthur spoke the words while looking directly at Molly.

Molly felt the foundation of her life, built on lies, crumbling around her. She didn't say a word. Everything was about to change, and for her, it wasn't changing for the better. The medi-witch moved to Molly and took her sample. Molly wanted to scream, and slap the woman, but all that would do was earn her fines. If she was lucky, what came to light today would only earn fines, and not time in Azkaban.

The medi-witch next went to Ginny, who watched in fascination. The woman smiled at the little girl. "Are you interested in healing?" she asked the child.

Ginny nodded, "Oh, yes. I think what you do, and what Healers do is ever so fascinating."

Ron sneered at his sister, "You'd have to be smart, which means you don't have a chance."

Hermione frowned, "We'll have to ask Uncle Severus what classes you'll want to really focus on at Hogwarts in order to become a Healer."

Ginny ignored the hateful boy, her brother, "Yes, I think I will." She found that having Hermione and Draco there made her feel stronger to stand up to the older, and bigger, boy across from her."

Ron let the medi-witch take his sample, and then jerked his arm away.

The medi-witch took a yellow potion from a small bag, and poured it into two small vials. She mixed both Arthur and Molly's samples in both vials, and then added Ginny's to one, and Ron's to the other. Ginny's potion turned a golden color, and Ron's turned a deep red.

"It is confirmed that Ginevra Molly Weasley is shown to be the biological child of Molly Prewitt Weasley, and Arthur Charlus Weasley." Ginny gave a little cry, and her father swept her up into his arms.

"I told you," he said softly, "either way, you will always be my little girl. Always."

"I know," she nodded as she whispered, "but this is so much better."

Everyone looked at the medi-witch. "It is also confirmed that Ronald Bilius Weasley, while shown to be the biological child of Molly Prewitt Weasley, is NOT the biological child of Arthur Charlus Weasley. We will file these results, and markers with both the Ministry, and St Mungos. If you wish to do further testing to find out who is the biological father, there will be a registration number assigned for your use."

"We will definitely need that registration number," Amelia told the woman, who nodded back.

Arthur turned to Amelia, "I wish to immediately terminate this marriage."

Amelia sent off a memo with her wand. "As soon as you leave this office, go down to the Magical Office of Records and Deeds and there will be a form for you to sign, and place your magical signature on. Once this is done, it will take twenty four hours for the dissolution to be complete."

He nodded to her. "I thank you, Madame Bones. Please keep me advised on the results regarding Ronald's true parentage. Also, if I can, I would like to request the Weasley name removed from his use."

"That is automatically done upon the finding, unless you wish it not to be. His surname will go to Prewitt until his paternity has been revealed."

Molly shook with rage.

"Well then," Arthur, picked up Ginny in his arms. "Ginny, tell your mother goodbye for now, love."

"Goodbye," Ginny didn't even look at Molly.

"Just speak to the Auror's and have them notify me when you would like a visit with Ginny," Arthur told her. "Of course, with her recent poisoning there will be a chaperone, but I'm sure you'd still like to see her." Then he turned and strode out of the office, Narcissa, Severus, Draco and Hermione following.

Amelia turned to Molly. "If you have any questions regarding today's testing, or any follow-up, please contact my office. If you have any pertinent information you would like to share, that might help your case farther down the line, again, please contact my office. Goodbye for now, Ms. Prewitt." Amelia then turned and left.


	22. AN2

A/N2\

I need to let you know about future updates. They will be slow to come. My younger sister killed herself on 2/21/2018. Right now I'm just trying to survive, and make sure my family, her husband and her two children survive. I will try to update as I can.

Thank you


End file.
